Unrecognizable
by LeValken
Summary: The Cullen's left and Bella's life went downhill. Until someone entered her hospital room, and her life. No longer human she has a life she wouldn't give up for anything in Forks. What happens when the Cullen's come back. Will they recognize the girl they broke into pieces? And who are the others with her. Will contain flashbacks. Bella/Valentina/Tanya eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella wake up! We're going to be late Ice Princess!" I let out a groan as the shout reached me from downstairs. The booming voice echoing through the halls. And as much as I hated the thought, he was right. I stretched until the bones in my back popped then rolled out of bed and towards the shower. My eyes didn't fully open until I had let the cold water run down my body for ten minutes. Finally awake and clean I wrap a towel around me and stare into the eyes in the mirror, eyes in a reflection it took decades to get use to. They were no longer the chocolate brown I had grown up with but a blue so light they resembled ice, especially when I was pissed off, I have been told you can see shards in them. Snow white curls had replaced my long brown hair. Shaking my head I head back into the room to find something to wear, I threw on a blouse and pencil skirt before grabbing my heels. A small groan brought my eyes back to the bed, walking over I pull the blanket back enough to reveal the mass of red and black curls, a tiny foot pressed against her head. With a chuckle I grab the child and rearrange him so his feet are pointed to the end of the bed and not kicking my dear wife in the head. One of her emerald eyes peaked open at the movement. "good morning."

"morning" she mumbled back. "I'm running a little late, some help with the hair?"

"mmph" was her only reply before I felt the familiar rush of heat towards my head, in seconds my hair was dry and curling perfectly past my shoulders. "Thank you love." Pressing a kiss to her lips and then one to our sons head as he once again tried to toss around, his arms and legs swinging wildly. They snuggled back under the comforter as I closed the door behind me and made my way downstairs. Wyett was sitting at the counter stuffing cereal into his face as an amused Kira watched on. "Morning sweetheart."

"morning mom. I made you a plate over there."

"thanks hun, I'll hurry."

"no worries, Wyett read the clock wrong, were fine."

"Hey! It's not my fault the darn thing doesn't have actual numbers on it!"

"they are numbers Wyett."

"Not even they-"

"Guys" I interrupted knowing this could go on. Their "sorry" echoed through the kitchen. "is ma still asleep upstairs with Aidan?"

"yah and from the look of it they will be for awhile."

"good, maybe they just need to sleep it off?" Wyett threw out. "Yah maybe. But we do need to get going now before we really are late." With that we piled into my Lexus RX and headed for Forks High where I taught Psychology as an elective. My daughter Kira and brother in Law Wyett were both students though.

Perhaps I should explain a little. I used to be Isabella Marie Swan from Forks Washington, yes that Isabella. I moved with my mom to Arizona when just a child, moved back to Forks with my dad just in time for Junior year at Forks High. I dated one Edward Cullen, yes the vampire one. I loved him, or so I thought I did, but I knew I loved THEM. I loved the Cullen's, they were like family to me, and I thought I was like family to them. But family doesn't do what they did.

Our relationship wasn't easy, I am well aware of that, I mean I almost died multiple times. You would think that would scare me away right? Nope, I was _in love._ And then my stupid birthday happened, I told them I didn't want to do anything, just pretend it's another day and not another year I was older then him. Jasper snapped, but I mean it wasn't his fault, Mr. I'll be your hero had to push me into a glass table, like really boy what were you thinking. But it was whatever I got over it, he didn't. He took me out into the woods, real bright idea, what could go wrong? He broke up with me there, he broke _me _there. Told me I was nothing more than a toy, something to pass the time in a never-ending life cycle, that _His _family didn't even like me, they _tolerated_ me. I was nothing to him, and I was nothing to them. I was nothing. I believed that for the longest time you know. That I was nothing, that I wasn't good enough for them, that I wasn't good enough for anyone. Talk about a downward spiral, I was a zombie, no I was worse than a zombie, I was just plain dead. At least I wanted to be. So I did what any rational heartbroken teen would do, anything and everything I wasn't supposed to. Drugs, alcohol, and then finally, suicide. I was on medication for depression, I decided enough was enough and took a bunch, Lauren found me and called an ambulance and then my dad. I was able to convince him it was a simple mistake, _I took the right amount I swear. _Alcohol, party after party, a different guy or girl every weekend. Yah I would go both ways for a while. Talk about embarrassing when your dad rolls up to shut down a party and you're in a room with god knows who. Lauren was actually a rock for me during that time, still is, she understood, understands what it's like. Who knew we had so much in common. However the one time I couldn't bullshit my way out was when I jumped off a cliff in La Push, to many witnesses I couldn't see, fucking wolves. Jake pulled me out of the water, took me to the hospital and called my dad. He wouldn't just over-look it this time, put me in a goddamn mental hospital. I bitched and I moaned and I lied my ass off, but he wouldn't budge, best decision he's ever made for me. It's where I met her.

Valentina Hunt. Tall dark and every bit of sexy your parents tell you to stay away from. I would see her as she walked down the halls entering room after room, talking with nurses, doctors, patients, anyone and everyone. I thought she might have been a patient, but she moved around so freely I thought maybe she was a doctor. It was driving me crazy, who was this girl who walked in and put smiles onto people's faces who had lost all hope? Who was this girl who helped calm the voices they heard in their head, made laughter ring out of a room where not a week ago they wanted to die. But she never entered my room, so I watched, I watched her bright green eyes roll at something a doctor would say, her lips would pull into a beautiful smile when a particular patient would appear. And her laugh, it was like angels were singing as she threw her head back. I watched the small gentle touches when she would place a hand on a shoulder, when she would lift someone's chin up as they stared at the ground. By my second week there I had her memorized. Her black and red curls, her emerald eyes, her rosy pink lips standing out on her pale skin. She was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. 2 weeks of me sulking in this room not bothering to get out of bed, my only visitors Charlie, Lauren and the Wolves. A few others from school tried, but I wasn't interested, so they just stopped.

_And then one day she knocked, her head peaked around the door, her smile firmly in place, "mind a visitor?" she asked her voice light and musical. I blinked a couple times and her smile dimmed slightly "I can come back later?"_

"_No!" she was taken back by my outburst but I quickly kept going "No sorry your fine, I was-I was zoned out is all."_

"_ahh I see. Not the place you want them to see you zoning out love." The more she spoke the more I heard a slight accent in her tone. "right. I'm Bella." Her smile brightened once more "Valentina."_

I was brought out of my memory as I pulled into a parking spot, the lot already full of students. Wyett and Kira hopped out quickly and headed for their classes as I went towards my own class, before the door closed behind me I caught sight of two new cars that weren't there yesterday. _Oh yah, were getting new students. That sucks, I know how that feels in this town. _I got to my class and set up just in time for the first students to trickle in.

The first few classes went by as usual as I lectured on how to write a research paper. And then everything went to shit. My last class before lunch break, one both Kira and Wyett have. Everyone was seated and I was about to begin when the door opened to admit another two students, one of which I was sure I would never see again. Rosalie fucking Hale walked in with another vampire, it was this other vampire with long straight platinum hair that addressed me because Rosalie is, well Rosalie. "I'm sorry were late maam, we got lost. Were the new students, Kate and Rosalie Denali." I call bullshit. Wait Rosalie Denali? Huh, I swallowed thickly taking comfort in the fact that Rosalie didn't seem to recognize me other than a furrowed brow, "That's quite alright, it happens. I'm Mrs. Hunt, here are some syllabus's for you both. Why don't you take the empty seats in the back and we will begin."

"Yes maam thank you." They took their seats and I could feel her eyes on me as if trying to recognize me as she spoke to the other vampire to quiet for me to hear. And then half way through class I started to really worry as her eyes were now glued onto Kira. _Please don't tell me we have another singer situation. _Her now dark eyes watched my human daughter's every move. Yes human, something I no longer am. But she is, which is why I'm worried, Kira was adopted a few years ago out of a, well a horrible situation. And right now she was oblivious to the vampires not 5 feet away from her. As soon as the bell rang Kira grabbed her stuff and went to follow Wyett out to lunch when Rosalie spoke up, "hello" her voice was just as it was back then but now it was filled with a softness I just couldn't imagine with her. Kira turned "hey new girl. I'm Kira."

"Rosalie." She held out her hand to shake and Kira's eyebrows furrowed probably remembering all the stories we had told her of different species. Her eyes shot to me and I gave a tiny nod and understanding hit her eyes. "nice to meet you Rosalie, this is Wyett." He gave her a small nod still too focused on his phone, probably texting Lauren. "Pleasure" the tone of her voice said it was anything but before turning back to Kira. "it was nice meeting you Rosalie but I have to go. Cheerleading practice." That's my girl. "Oh of course." With one more glance towards me Kira was speeding out the door dragging Wyett behind her and headed for the gym. Once my last student left I joined them, there weren't very many students in there but the ones that were I wasn't worried about. "What's going on Bells?"

"Yah mom who was that?"

"A Cullen, at least she use to be." Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. "that's why her name sounded familiar."

"Yah, Edwards sister, though I don't recognize the other one."

"Well those were the first I have seen but…"

"But what Wyett." It was Kira who answered, "But there is supposed to be 6 new students."

"…well shit."

"you think it's all of them?"

"most likely."

"…Should we call mom?" should we? No, she would probably hall ass over here, "No, we see the day through and I will talk to her after we get home. But stay away from them. And if Edward is around we need you two to control your thoughts, without Val here I can't shield us all."

"mom" I turned to look into my daughters worried eyes, she didn't know everything, but she knew they had hurt me, and she was worried how I would react to seeing _him. _I took the girl in my arms "sweetheart I will be fine. We get through two more classes and then head home and I will talk to mom. We will decide as a family then what to do."

"…ok mom, ok. But what if one of them recognizes you?"

"She's right Bells, the blonde may not have recognized you, but she also wasn't exactly your biggest fan." Kira scowled at his words, "it doesn't matter. Besides I doubt they even remember me." Why would they remember a toy. Her arms squeezed tightly around my waist before stepping back, "the bells about to ring." And once it did we all went our separate ways to classes while I prayed no more were in Kira's class. I was not so lucky though, my last class of the day the one vampire who leaving hurt the most walked in. Alice freaking Cullen, but she looked different, her eyes were not the butterscotch I remember but a dull dark gold as if she hadn't fed in weeks. There was no familiar smile on her face that I was used to, there was no jump in her step as when she usually twirled into a room. She walked in with yet another unfamiliar blonde vampire, "were the new students Irina Denali and Alice Cullen maam." She had a dirty blond braid over her shoulder. "here are your syllabus's, take any open seats." I rushed through, if anyone would recognize me it would have been Alice, but she was to focused on staring down at the ground. They took their seats and I started the class, and I have never hated being in the front of class so much before as their eyes glued to me, as her eyes were glued to me. They were now focused full of confusion, and then they widened with recognition and she was the bouncy girl I had come to know as she practically vibrated in her seat, I panicked. "alright class, I think that is it for the day, I am going to let you guys out a little early as I have an appointment." Her other vampire companion looked at her surprised and confused.

I watched the students all leave and readied myself, I however wasn't prepared to have a blur ram right into me, two cold arms wrapped around me tightly as she jumped in place. She rambled so fast I couldn't catch a word of it. "Alice what are you doing?" the other vampire asked urgently. I let out a sigh and tried to untangle her arms from me, "Alice you need to slow down."

"I just can't believe it's you! You look so different. I love the hair. And your clothes, so different and designer! And your eyes, what's up with your eyes? I'm just so happy to see you! Why did you change your name?"

"Alice!" she stopped bouncing and looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I had to try so hard to remember she left. "yes, it's me." her smile got twice as big before I cut off her next ramble "but I am not the same girl so relax." Her smile dimmed, "but your alive, and still super young, what happened."

"…honestly Alice, non of your business. You left. We aren't friends anymore. And I would appreciate it if the others weren't told about me."

"what are you talking about, why?"

"You left!"

"well, yah, it was what you wanted." _What I wanted? _"what? Alice you were my best friend, why would I want you to leave?" confusion took over her face before it was replaced by a rage that was actually pretty terrifying on her 5 foot form "he lied!" she snarled out. "what? who lied?" the blonde came forward when it appeared Alice was beyond words, "from what I understand, Edward came back from his walk with you to tell them that you were afraid of them and wanted them to leave. That you wanted nothing to do with them." _Son of a Bitch. _"he said what now? That's Bull. I told him it wasn't that big a deal, that I was fine. He-he said he never loved me and I was a toy, he said I didn't mean anything to any of you other than a distraction." Alice who had started pacing whirled around to face me "He said WHAT?!" flashing back to me "Bell you have to believe me that's not true I loved-love you. You were my best friend. You were my sister." Looking at the clock, "no, we can't do this right now, the others are probably waiting outside for you. Can you keep your thoughts from the mind reader?" she rose a brow "you mean Edward?"

"his name is not worth saying for me."

"hmm yes we can keep our thoughts to ourselves he will just get a repeat of a song or something."

"great, I have to go."

"but Bella-"

"Goodbye Alice." With that I rushed outside towards the lot and my car where Wyett and Kira were already standing, and a few spots down from them stood the Cullen's, well most of them. Rosalie was leaning against a brand new looking Tesla with her eyes locked onto Kira, who was doing her best at ignoring the burning gaze as she bobber her head to whatever played in her headphones. The blonde Kate was sitting next to her, but her eyes were glued to Irina who walked out shortly after me with Alice. She walked right up to her a placed a kiss to her lips. Alice did the same with Jasper who didn't look nearly as tense as he used to. _Hmm I wonder where Emmett was. _Looking towards the last vampire, he was brooding against a Prius. Scowl firmly in place as his family all climbed into the Tesla leaving him to drive alone. Climbing into the car we pull out just after them and head in thankfully the opposite direction. Once we hit the dirt road that led to our cabin I started to think of ways to break the news to Val.

As soon as the car came to a stop those two were out and up the stairs probably headed to the kitchen for some decent food. I took my time trying to think of something, when I got to the living room my heart melted at the sight of my gorgeous wife sitting on the couch laughing as our 3 year old son climbed all over the place trying to get to his sister in the next room over. Her eyes flashed to me so filled with love, "how was school?" I walked over and pressed my cold lips to her warm ones, "mmm we need to talk." Her lips turned down and I hated being the cause of it, "oh? You know I hate those words." Cupping her cheek I press another kiss to her lips sliding my tongue past them, relishing in the little moan she let out. Pulling back and resting my forehead against here "I love you."

"mmm I love you to babe, what's wrong?" Alright I can do this, like a band aid, "the Cullen's are here." Red lit up in her eyes instantly at the name before a million emotions took over, the most prominent anger and insecurity. She knew what they once meant to me and was worried about not only me, but us. Her eyes started flicking everywhere but at me as tears filled them she refused to let fall. "Val, baby, this changes nothing."

"…you promise?" it wasn't often she wasn't her cocky confident self, but when she showed me how vulnerable she could be because of me it was heartbreaking. "I promise honey. I wouldn't give what we have up for the world." She took a deep breath trying to get ahold of herself before looking me in the eye, "Can I kill him then?"

"ha tempting but no, not unless he gives you a reason to."

"he gave me a reason to 50 years ago!" she snarled out. "ok let me rephrase, if he attacks you, turn him to ash. If he attacks our family, we turn him to ash." She pouted at me for a minute before sighing, "fine. Did they even recognize you? I mean you look way different. But just as beautiful of course." I rolled my eyes at the flirt, 45 years married and still just as much of a flirt as she was back then. "well, one of them did recognize me."

"who."

"Alice. And her coven mate was with her so two of them know who I am."

"the little one you were so close to?"

"yah."

"ahh"

"what?"

"I was wondering why you smelled different."

"oh, yah she hugged me."

"mmm." I watched amused as she tried to fight off her jealousy and decided to just get it out there. "also one of them, Rosalie, couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Kira." And that was it, "WHAT!" she jumped up from the couch almost tripping over the blanket she had draped over her before pacing the living room growling and grumbling. "Why! Is she a singer? Did she look in danger? Do we need to move?"

"whoa whoa woah honey, relax ok."

"relax? You want me to relax when a fucking vampire has taken interest in our HUMAN daughter!"

"I want you to just take a breather for a second to think rationally."

"rationally would be you letting set me their house on fire while they're in there."

"Val"

"well we can't do nothing. What if she is her singer? What do you suggest we do?"

"we wait it out-hold on. Look the only class she has with them is mine, and both me and Wyett are in there. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen to her." I walked over to where she had finally stopped and wrapped my arms around her waist looking up into her eyes, "we got this." taking a few deep breaths she nodded her head, "yah, we got this." her arms came around my neck pulling me into her. "we wait and see I assume?"

"we wait and see."

"…I'll fight him. Il fight him for you."

"I know."

"I'd win."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you to Val. So very much." I leaned up for a kiss until I head the loud squeal, a giggling Aidan came running into the living room and right into our legs as Kira came running after him. "momma!" I swung the little one into my arms, "how's my little man doing?"

"lion king"

"you and momma watched lion king?"

"cha" I rose a brow at my wife, "hey it's a classic!"

"mmm. Well I think it's about time to get you cleaned up for dinner my love."

"noooooooo"

"yessssssss" I mimicked as I carried him off to the bath. And of course bath time with a three year old is never easy. By the time Valentina came to check on us and let us know dinner was done I had barely gotten the soap out of his long black and white hair. Something he got from us both, he has Val's eyes though. "well it looks like you guys had fun, and managed to get more water on the floor than in the tub." I turned to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. "this is all his fault." I shot out and she threw her head backed and laughed, his giggling soon followed, "MOMMA" was accompanied by more splashing, most of it hitting me. she grabbed two towels still chuckling, throwing one over my head she grabbed Aidan out of the tub and wrapped him up in one of those dinosaur towels with a hood. It didn't take long for him to notice either, "Rrwaarrr"

"rrwar what are you buddy?"

"trrrex"

"ohhh yah you're a trex?"

"Cha." She picked him up till he was on her hip, "you may want to go change before dinner hun."

"yah yah."

"we will be downstairs feeding this dinosaur."

"rrwaarr"


	2. Not a new Chapter

Not a new chapter as I am still working on ch 2.

It has been brought to my attention that it should maybe be only Val and Bella.

I had planned on adding Tanya to the mix to not only add drama with Edward but because I absolutely love the Denali's, even if I change them a bit.

so if possible i wiuld like some feedback on the issue, opinions, Votes? somthing.

Thanks for the continued support guys.

Also this is being added from my phone so sorry for any issues.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch2 **

**Alice POV**

I can't believe we actually agreed to this. Forks, freaking Forks. Id say I was vibrating with anger, but I didn't really feel anything to be honest. I do however feel terrible for y loving husband having to deal with this. Not only did he carry his own guilt, but he had to deal with everyone else's as well. He had to deal with mine. 50 years is a very long time to feel that. What was I thinking? She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want a party, she didn't want anything. I still threw her one with no regard to what she wanted, my husband isn't the only one to blame for this. So am I, so is my idiot 'brother'. We were all to blame, we are vampires, what were we thinking to begin with. What was HE thinking. What were we thinking coming back to Forks so soon? Oh yah, it was what the golden boy wanted, and god forbid we deny him his wants.

God I hope she got out of this town, that she moved on and was living the human life she wanted. I still can't believe that, that she was scared of us, that she was scared of me. she was my best friend, my sister, and I terrified her. I guess I am glad she told Edward though, I don't think I would have been able to handle her telling it to me.

One good thing though is the Denali's are in Forks with us this time, it's been such a long time wince we have all been together. They have helped me a lot to when I worse off, Kate is good at keeping my mind off of it with her pranks and everything, Tanya agrees to go shopping with me all the time even if it is to just humor me. And Irina, like Rose has been a solid shoulder, she listens to me bitch and moan and cry and offers help when she can. Oh and Emmett isn't with us anymore, we all cut ties when we realized he wasn't who we thought he was when Rose caught him cheating on her with some vampire whore. She hasn't really said much on the matter though, I know it hurts.

Great were here. We pulled up a few spots down, I rode with everyone in Rose's Tesla while Edward drove alone. It was only me, Jasper, Rose, Irina, Kate and Edward, Tanya opted out of the high school experience this time. It hadn't changed much in the last 50 years, a few buildings had work done but not much. Our cars the nicest besides an amazing white Lexus that Rosalie was silently checking out. We headed to the office to grab our schedules just like every time, however this time the lady behind the counter didn't even blink twice as Edward turned on his 'charm'. With that we separated and headed for our own classes promising to meet up before the ones we shared. I placed a kiss on my husbands lips and listened to the gasps as whispers already started before walking off towards my class.

Class after class I listened to teacher drone on about the same stuff they droned on about years ago. Finally lunch rolled around and I joined my family at the same table we sat at back then. Rosalie was quieter then usual as she stared down at the table. Irina was talking to her quietly so I knew she was in good hands and would mention it when she felt like it. Jasper sat hunched over and moved his food around to appear human, he has come such a long way with his tolerance for blood, it was amazing. Kate was occupying herself by checking out Irina as she sat there, and Edward was being his nosey self an listening to everyone's thoughts. He turned his frown towards me "I'm trying to keep us safe." _Yah lot of vampire hunts going on lately _I snarked back. I put my head down on the table and tried to tune out all the whispers until finally the bell rang and I could suffer through my last classes.

It was my last class I was actually excited about, I had recently taken an interest with Rosalie in Psychology, and they had started to teach it in high school as an elective. Plus I had it with Irina. We made our way and she did all the talking as I stared at the ground lost in unnecessary thought. We took our seats and I looked up as the teacher started the lecture. She had striking light blue eyes that flickered from student to student, her hair curled beautifully down her back in pure white curls, the way the fell reminded me of Bella's. She swept her hair out of her face as I tried to figure out why she looked so damn familiar. It wasn't until her eyes widened so doe like that it hit me. There was no way, the hair and eyes completely different, but that face, it had to be. As soon as her eyes widened on me I could tell she knew I had it figured out. I was practically jumping in my chair confusing the hell out of Irina as all she has seen lately was me depressed. She ended class early, her voice far more musical then the husky quality it once held, there was no ways she was till human. As soon as the last student was out of the room I flashed to her wrapping my arms around her surprisingly cold body. She was freezing, maybe even as cold as a vampire. But her eyes said otherwise. I rambled off so quickly I doubt she caught anything I said before Irina walked up behind probably worried I had exposed us and lost my sanity. "Alice what are you doing?" I didn't even turn towards her still not believing it.

"I just can't believe it's you! You look so different. I love the hair. And your clothes, so different and designer! And your eyes, what's up with your eyes? I'm just so happy to see you! Why did you change your name?" Hunt? I wonder where she got that from. Wait is that a ring on her-

"Alice!" I stopped bouncing and looked up at her with I'm sure tear filled eyes. "yes, it's me, but I am not the same girl so relax." My smile dimmed, at the tone of her voice, it wasn't scared or anything, it was exasperated and annoyed. "but your alive, and still super young, what happened."

"…honestly Alice, none of your business. You left. We aren't friends anymore. And I would appreciate it if the others weren't told about me."

"what are you talking about, why?"

"You left!"

"well, yah, it was what you wanted." _Wasn't it? she was afraid of us and didn't want us anywhere around. _"what? Alice you were my best friend, why would I want you to leave?" I was very confused for a minute before I understood what happened "he lied!" I snarled out. "what? who lied?" she asked and thankfully Irina went to answer because I was beyond words, "from what I understand, Edward came back from his walk with you to tell them that you were afraid of them and wanted them to leave. That you wanted nothing to do with them." _Son of a Bitch. I can't believe he lied to us. Oh god Esme is going to be pissed. _"he said what now? That's Bull. I told him it wasn't that big a deal, that I was fine. He-he said he never loved me and I was a toy, he said I didn't mean anything to any of you other than a distraction." I stopped my pacing and whirled around to face me "He said WHAT?!" flashing back to me "Bell you have to believe me that's not true I loved-love you. You were my best friend. You were my sister." She flashed her eyes to the clock, "no, we can't do this right now, the others are probably waiting outside for you. Can you keep your thoughts from the mind reader?"

"you mean Edward?"

"his name is not worth saying for me."

"hmm yes we can keep our thoughts to ourselves he will just get a repeat of a song or something."

"great, I have to go."

"but Bella-"

"Goodbye Alice." And with that she walked out the door. I filled Irina in quickly and we followed shortly after she left the building. Our family was already at the cars waiting for us, though Rose seemed to have her focus on one of the female students as she leaned against the Lexus next to some tank of a boy. She had black hair pulled into a pony tail while he also had a mop of black hair falling onto his shoulders and into his eyes. I headed to Jasper placing a kiss on his lips, Irina doing the same with Kate as I secretly watched her walk up to the two students and all climb into the car. We all followed suit everyone climbing into Rose's new Tesla, Edward drove himself in his Prius. The drive back was silent until we pulled in front of the house, just as it was back then. Edward flashed out of his car and into the forest I panicked a little when I got the vision of him going towards Bella's house, but it passed when I realized she didn't live there anymore. "Everything ok darlin?" Smiling up at Jasper "yah, I'm fine it's just, Forks." His smile was strained but understanding as he sent waves of calm at me. "we should talk soon though." I added, there was no way I could keep this from him. He nodded in understanding, "of course."

We entered the house all together and we all stopped together as Esme was there in the living room staring at a blank tv holding a piece of paper in her hand, a news paper siting on the table before her. "Esme is everything ok?" she turned her dark tear-filled eyes towards us and said three words that sent a chill down my spine "we killed her." Jasper stepped up to her and threw an arm around her as he took the picture, "we killed who?" he handed me the picture, It was one of me and Bella in the kitchen goofing off as Esme cooked something for her. It was one of my favorites but I didn't understand until Irina handed me the newspaper from around 43 years ago. _"Forks Police Chief Charles Swan murdered in his own home. Body missing more than half of his blood. His daughter Isabella Swan was found days later by hikers when her body washed up on the shore of La Push." Well shit. _"…I may not have liked her very much, but I never wanted that." Rose whispered. "…Fuck." All eyes turned to me as I rubbed my face, "I, I have to go-go hunt." I turned and fled before Japer could offer to come with me.

I had already drained three deer and was perched on a branch as I watched the sun sink. What was I going to do now.? Her scent wasn't even the same so it's not like I could find and follow it. And even if I did, she said she didn't want us knowing about her. With a sigh I hop down and head to the house she used to live in, I could tell from the outside that while it was taken care of, no one has actually lived in it for quite a while. Out of habit I hopped up and into her window. Her room looked pretty damn similar to how it used to look though there were additional photos on her dressers full of people that could only be wolves, as well as a new girl I didn't recognize, and one Lauren Mallory who I know Bella didn't get along with. But they seemed close in these photos. They were photos of Bella with her long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Eyes that even on the paper held a pain, a pain that thanks to my brother we put there. I checked all the other rooms to make sure everything was the same until I reached the kitchen, which is where the newspaper had said he was killed. _God, poor Charlie. _ The walls had bullet holes that said he had at least put up a fight. My inhuman eye sight caught the blood flakes that just wont fade. I heard a quiet footstep behind me and spun around to face them.

There before me stood Bella practically glowing in the moonlight that streamed through the window. "what are you doing here Alice?" she asked, her voice was quiet and tired but thankfully not angry. I fumbled for an answer, "Esme-she-she found a newspaper from-" I gestured around the house "and I just-I-I'm sorry." I finally choked out as tears filled my eyes. She tilted her head "for what?" I practically choked "everything! Charlie-oh god."

"…Yes he was murdered-"

"because of us! It was Victoria wasn't it? oh god we left you with a psycho vampire on the lose!"

"mmm no."

"no? what do you mean no?" surely another vampire didn't come along. "…Charlie died during a home invasion Alice."

"but-but the report said his blood-"

"was half gone? Yes, he-he had bled out." Bled out? "but what about you?"

"what about me?"

"it said your body-"

"ahh, Washed up on shore."

"yes…"

"it did." Gah this was all so confusing why couldn't she just tell me what happened. "I-I'm sorry about Charlie anyways." Her lips actually turned up slightly "thank you, he was a good man, and definitely missed." She stared at the ground for a minute before leaning back on the counter, "it was Mike." Huh? "what?"

"Mike Newton. He's the one who did it."

"oh." I didn't know what else to say as she stared me down. And then she said it, "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"…I wanted to-"

"but you didn't."

"Edward said-" she interrupted with a disgusted sound shaking her head, "never mind, I should have known it would come back to him." When she looked about ready to leave I threw out the first thing I could think of to keep her here "how did you know I was here? Do you have a gift?" she regarded me before slightly smirking, throwing a thumb towards the front door "alarm system. This is still my house." Of course. "Ahh, but you don't stay here?"

"mm nope." She was giving me nothing and she knows it. "Edward will probably show up here you know?"

"I figured as much, which is why I will be setting the alarm again as we leave." She gestured for me to head to the door where there was I fact an alarm. "And then what, you show up and then what?"

"No, I got here in time to shut it off for you, I will not bother with him, the cops will show up and most likely arrest him for breaking and entering." I flinched at the amusement that put in her tone, "hmm perhaps I am still a little bitter after all. Fucking Jake." She murmured to low to be meant for me.

"Can, can I tell the others about you? Esme is heartbroken thinking we killed you." She turned around from locking the door, "but you did." My mouth opened and closed trying to find something to say, thankfully she did, though not what I wanted to hear. "You know I made a decision Alice."

"What?"

"I frankly don't really care what you do. It changes nothing." Without another word she walked off and disappeared into the dark as if she was never there, leaving behind only the scent of fresh rain. I took off in the opposite direction lost in my thoughts. What did she mean we did kill her? Was she not Alive? What was she?

I got home just in time to hear Carlisle tell everyone to keep their thoughts from Edward, the news of Bella's death would probably be to much for him. I scoffed, as if. I leapt into my room choosing to avoid dealing with that and locked eyes with my husband reading on the bed. He closed his book and held his arm out for me, "better talk fast darlin, I'm not sure how much longer Edward will be gone." I climbed into his arms and just laid there for a moment "she's alive."

"whose alive?"

"…Bella." He adjust me and sat up so he could look me in the eyes "what? how?"

"I don't know, but, but Mrs. Hunt the psychology teacher? She is Bella."

"Darlin I know your upset-"

"I've talked to her Jasper. And she told me that Edward lied."

"about what?"

"you didn't scare her, WE didn't scare her. He left her, we left her, but it wasn't what she wanted. It was what HE wanted." He looked confused as his brows furrowed but I saw the anger swelling I his eyes at the thought that Edward lied to us, he had felt all this guilt thinking this was his fault for all these years, for nothing. "are you going to tell the others?" he barely got the words out, "I don't know. At first she said she didn't want them to know. Now she said she didn't care what I did. She's angry and hurt. And I don't blame her."

"Maybe it would be best to wait then, besides we have to meet with the wolves tomorrow morning before school."

As soon as Edward returned home I just laid there and sang song after song in my head to keep him out of my head. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the day and meet the wolves. I wonder if Jake knows. "If Jake knows what?" I jumped and turned to face Edward. "That we are back."

"he knows, he's apparently the knew Alpha."

"Hmm." He regarded me silently for a moment "we should get going."

"yah." With that we met up with the rest of the family and headed for the treaty line. By the time we got there the wolves were already there with Jacob standing in the middle shirtless, he looked just as he did back then except with facial hair. "Cullen's." his eyes locked on Edward so Carlisle stepped forward, "good morning Jacob, Thank you for meeting us so early."

"…let's get this over with. The same rules apply, stay off of our land, don't bite or turn anyone."

"Of course" I decided to take in the rest of the wolves as there was more than last time. A few I recognized but the majority had to be new. Paul and Seth both stood on each side of Jake, Leah just off to the side of them. Sam was no where to be seen, neither was Embry. However it was another wolf off to the side that caught my attention, he was pure black with blue eyes. He was much larger than the others as well. It was weird because the rest of the wolves had dark eyes. Plus he looked more like a natural wolf than the others minus the size. He regarded my family impassively but I saw an anger deep down in his eyes. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed either as Edward whispered to the family, not thinking the wolves could hear, idiot. "I can't hear the white wolves thoughts." My family filed the info but never acknowledged his words, but I swear I saw amusement on it's face for a moment. Could-could it be? No, the eyes aren't right, it's not her. It cant be, right? "well, if that's all then?"

"Yah Cullen, that's all." The wolves took one more look at my family and I saw Leah freeze, her eyes wide. An unrest in the wolves followed by Jakes growl "lets go!" They took off into the trees at the command. "wonder what that was about?" Kate spoke as we turned towards the house to leave for school. "I don't know, Edward?"

"I-I'm not sure." Hmm the golden boy not sure? "You have something to say Alice?" he snarled out. "Not to you. What about you Edward? Anything you want to tell us?"

"No, there were to many thoughts and anger to catch anything."

"Guess your gift doesn't make you as special as you thought." With that I took off alone towards my car, not bothering to ride with the others. The whole ride there I mentally prepared myself to see here again and control my thoughts.

**Bella POV**

As soon as I left Alice standing there I made my way home as quickly as possible. I entered the house quietly as to not wake up those sleeping, Wyett was on the couch with a sleeping Lauren in his arms as he watched some show. "Val asleep?"

"Yah and not happy with your disappearance." Flinching, I know I am going to get it tomorrow. "how are the wolves?"

"not bad, but pissed. They have a meeting with the Cullen's in the morning."

"ahh I see."

"yah, before you head to bed, may I?"

"of course Wyett what's up?"

"I have noticed something, and I don't want you to be mad. Or freak out, it is just a theory."

Uhoh. "Uhuh, go on."

"Aidan has a cold."

"…yes."

"But Val has different symptoms of Aidan."

"well yah she has been getting sick once in a while."

"yah, similar symptoms that she has had before."

"I'm not following."

"Val was just as sick as she is now, 3 and a half years ago…when she was pregnant with Aidan."

"oh." Oh. Oh shit. "Yah, I'm not saying that's it for sure, just maybe something you should look into."

"uhuh. I'm…going to bed." I walked up the stairs in a daze and to our room. Aidan was sleeping in his own room tonight so it was just my wife bundled up under the covers. Stripping down and climbing in she lets out a mumble before turning around and curling up into my side. I wrap my arms around her and watch as she drifts back into a deep sleep. I however didn't get much sleep at all, my thoughts going a million miles an hour, I didn't actually fall asleep until around 3am.

When I woke up I was tired and groggy and alone in bed. I took a quick shower and got ready for another day at Forks high. I made my way to the kitchen where Valentina stood in front of the stove, Aidan perched on her hip. "you look better." She turned to face me bright smile on her face before it dimmed, "yes, seems to come and go, but you look like hell, did you not sleep?" Of course it comes and goes, just like morning sickness. Shit. Placing a kiss to each of their heads, "mmm on and off."

"ahh, would it have to do with your late night adventure last night?" flinching at the tone, "no, not really."

"hmmm you know if I didn't trust you I would be concerned. Where were you?"

"…my old house." A look of sympathy took over her face "why?"

"the alarm went off-don't worry, it was Alice."

"Cullen?"

"mhmm."

"…your going to be late." I let out a sigh before noticing the clock, I was in fact about to be late. "Kira?"

"Derek's, he will drop her off."

"Wyett?"

"will be running there."

"Momma stay?" with a smile I kiss him "sorry baby momma has to get to work."

"Nooo momma."

"how about we play after?"

"okay." I place a soft kiss to Val's lips "I love you."

"…I know, I love you to."


	4. Chapter 3

**CH3**

I climbed into my car and let out a sigh before starting it up and heading for the school. I was not looking forward to the bombardment if Alice told them about me. I also had to find a way to reassure my wife that everything is ok, without pissing her off any more than I already had. I pulled into the lot just in time to see Kira off at the end of it arguing with her boyfriend Derek, a wolf from La Push. At the other end Wyett was climbing out of Lauren's car, thankfully the windows were so tinted even Vampire eyes couldn't see through them, they would definitely have recognized her, she hasn't changed much minus being a little older. In the middle of the lot, and not far from me stood the "family" of Vampires. Every pair of their eyes were focused on the shifter. Rosalie wore a glare that rivaled the ones I had gotten used to in the past. The others had scowls on their faces varying from pissed to confused. It didn't take long for Edward to speak up, and thankfully I was close enough to hear without them suspecting. "That wolf shouldn't be anywhere near that girl." Derek had no problem hearing him as annoyed eyes shot to him before focusing back on my daughter. He then proceeded to roll his eyes at whatever she had to say. "they seem pretty close though, I wonder if she knows?" one of the new blondes asked, seemed to just get more and more annoyed, "Edward?" his attention went to Kira and I pulled a shield up as fast as I could in my panic mentally apologizing as she winced at the intrusion. I took great pleasure in watching his eyes widen, "nothing."

"what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean I heard her, I know I heard her earlier, now I hear nothing. Like she just kicked me out." I couldn't stop the smirk that lifted my lips until I noticed Derek had taken off and Kira was stomping my way. "Everything alright dear?"

"just peachy mama. Guys are stupid."

"that they are my dear, that they are."

"did you?"

"I did, forgive me for the-you know, I panicked."

"it's ok." She leaned her head against my shoulder as Wyett walked up to us. "Everything ok Kira? I saw Derek take off."

"He's a dick."

"Kira."

"Sorry ma but it's true."

"you need me to-"

"No, Thanks Wyett but it's fine, Promise. We should get to class though, I'll see you later ma." I placed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear "be careful." The Cullen's still had their eyes on us so we headed our separate ways to class doing our best to ignore them.

It wasn't to bad cause as of now it doesn't look like Alice told them anything, except maybe Jasper, he kept his eyes on me until the door closed behind me. Not surprising they are mates after all, but why didn't she tell the others yet. And again where the hell was Emmett, not that I care but I don't want any more surprises.

Classes went by as usual and I was actually in a decent mood until it came time for class with Rosalie and Kate, once again she couldn't keep her eyes off of Kira. It took everything in me to just grit my teeth and continue to lecture. I may have let my temper slip slightly when I demanded an answer from her on my lecture, she turned now wary eyes to me and answered without hesitation. "very good miss Ha-Denali, but please eyes up front." Kira and Wyett's eyes widened at my slip up as Rosalie's narrowed. I quickly finished my lecture and gave out the homework assignment before dismissing the class. When she finally took her eyes off me and towards Kira, she was already halfway out the door with Wyett. She sent one more suspicious look my way before exiting with the rest of the students.

I pulled out my own lunch and cherished the quiet for a little while, at least I did before there was a soft knock on the door as it opened. "what can I do for you miss Cullen."

"I-I just wanted a couple minutes with you before class." I gesture to one of the seats up front. "about?"

"you?"

"what about me Alice?"

"your alive?"

"So it would seem."

"how? If what the paper say how-"

"why didn't you tell the others?" I interrupted quickly startling her. "Well, you did say at first that you didn't want them to know."

"and then I told you I didn't care."

"well yea but, we had a meeting with the wolves, I just didn't want to add anything more to the problem."

"problem? Did the meeting not go well?"

"it went fine as could be. Were, were you there?" I tilted my head with a smile, something I picked up from Val, "at your meeting with the wolves? No." she dropped in defeat, "you don't want to tell me anything about you?"

"Not particularly."

"can you at least answer on question?"

"…perhaps." I admit she got my attention, though I was still surprised by her question, as well as the emotion in her voice when she asked, "are you happy?"

"…very." I whispered out. She nodded her head with a small smile before getting up and heading to her table in the back. "good, that's all I wanted." Before I could come up with a reply the door opened and students poured in. I stood up and began my lecture as the clock ticked by. of all day this class dragged on far more than any of the others. When it was finally over I let them out with a sigh, Alice walked out with a small wave followed by Irina. Thankfully the rest of my classes flew by without any vampires.

By the time the last bell rang I was about ready to just head home to my wife and relax, I however knew that wasn't possible, I still needed to talk to Wyett and call Jake about the meeting. We climbed into the car silently and didn't speak until we were down the road a couple miles away from the Cullen's, "how did the meeting go?"

"Derek said it was a disaster."

"Derek has a high imagination and hatred for anything not human or wolf."

"was it not a disaster Wyett?"

"it was, not as bad as I expected to be honest. Jake handled it well enough. There was a total of 9 of them."

"Emmett?"

"No it was another woman. I sensed quite a bit of power in her to, I'm guessing she's older than the Cullen's."

"yah, I got the same from the other two."

"they never mentioned any other vampires to you back-then mom?"

"No, well the Volturi, but I doubt they are Volturi. Not with those eyes."

"hmm well, they agreed to abide by the treaty as usual and that was pretty much, well almost it."

"what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, but Leah kinda panicked or something during it. Jake is dealing with though apparently, whatever it was, the other wolves nor Jake are happy."

"Hmm I will call him later than." I pull up to our house thankful to see Val only to frown when I notice her car is gone. I make it to the kitchen where she leaves most notes to be told she took Aidan to the grocery store.

**VAL POV**

I really should have thought twice before taking a 3 year old just getting over being sick to the store, but we needed something for dinner. So not only did I have a squirming 3 year old, my wife's vampire ex, a pack of temperamental wolves, I once again feel like shit, and I just got off the phone with the higher ups who just found us another problem to deal with.

I was so lost in thought as I threw things into our cart that I didn't even hear the woman come around the corner and plowed right into her. "oh I'm so sorry-" the words froze in my throat as I looked up into dark golden eyes. Great a hungry vampire. "that alright dear, I didn't even hear you around the corner." She spoke as if she should have heard my near silent footsteps. "right, well have a nice day."

"wait!" I turned surprised at the outburst, "sorry, you just, you look so familiar."

"yah, I get that a lot."

"right, I'm sorry. oh where are my manners, I'm Esme Cullen, I just moved here with my family." "Valentina Hunt, welcome. But I really must get going before my family gets home."

"Of course have a nice day dear."

"you as well." With that I walked away gritting my teeth and pushing the cart that held Aidan towards the line as fast as I could. I paid for the groceries wondering why she also looked kind of familiar to me. shaking my head, _Probably because Bells described her to me once. _Loading the now sleeping boy into the car with the tonight's dinner. I start the car just as she exits the store in my rear view mirror with another vampire woman.

As soon as the car stopped Wyett, Lauren and Kira were all grabbing the bags for me as I wrestled with getting a tired Aidan out of the car. They put the groceries away while I put Aidan down for his nap before starting dinner. I ran upstairs to tell Isabella it was her turn and she wasn't getting out of it only to stop dead in my tracks at the bathroom door wide open and my very naked wife in the shower. "…fucking hell woman." I whispered as I leaned against the door and cleared my throat. Her blue eyes shot open, "Jesus Val, you scared the hell out of me."

"Don't worry love, I have enough to make up for it." her eyes rolled, "are you just going to stand there staring?"

"is that an invitation? I'm fine either way, I do so enjoy the view." My eyes roamed her body, pleased she started to squirm under my gaze. "As if you need one? Get in here."

Doing as she said I spent the rest of her shower making sure she knew there was no way in hell I was losing her to these vampires. Especially after everything she went through after they left. I can still remember how dead her eyes looked when she first arrived.

_They wheeled her in strapped down, what I could only assume was her father pleading with her the whole way. Another boy walked with her as well, her brother? Her boyfriend? Cousin? No not a relative, she was pale as can be, as pale as the dead, while he was naturally tan. it took everything in me to wait the mandatory 2 weeks before approaching he. But that didn't stop me from watching her, and it clearly didn't stop her from watching me. I watched as her visitors got smaller and smaller until it was only her dad and some other girl visiting her. She spent most her days staring at her hands or people watching, she didn't really have much to say to the doctors. She didn't bother lying to them, she just didn't bother at all. I finally got up the nerve to ask her doctor about her, "what's her story doc?" _

"_I was wondering when you were going to ask about her."_

"_huh, why?" _

"_besides the fact you haven't taken your eyes off of her since she arrived?" I could feel my face heat up, "just answer old man." He let out a gravely chuckle, "Right. Isabella Marie Swan of Forks. Daughter to Chief Swan himself. She-she jumped." My breath left me at his quiet admission. "the coast of La Push to be exact." _

"_the water? She tried to drown herself?" I can't say I understand that. Of all the ways to do-it, that wasn't a very effective one. Reflexes kick in to often. "there was a storm at the time, she wouldn't have resurfaced had she not been pulled out." _

"_do you know why?" I quietly asked. "No, but I know it wasn't the first attempt." _

"_Jesus."_

"_her father spoke of an overdose. There are cuts on her wrists, bruises everywhere else. And frankly, she just doesn't seem to care. Your two weeks are up. Go save that girls life." _

"_yes sir" I smirked at his tone while wondering what had broken this girl so much she thought she was beyond repair. I slowly made my way to her room before knocking and peaking my head in. "Mind some company?" I asked with what I hope was a reassuring smile, but she only stared with wide eyes, dear god what happened to you. "I can come back later?" _

"_No!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the yell. "No sorry your fine, I was-I was zoned out is all."_

"_ahh I see. Not the place you want them to see you zoning out love." And it wasn't, don't need to give these people anything more than you just tried to off yourself to end up strapped down for good. "right. I'm Bella." Bella, Beautiful indeed. "Valentina." _

_For the next weeks I would visit her at least an hour every day, she was the one in the hospital that needed it the most. And apparently I needed it to, I would look forward to our visits every day, I needed to know what had happened to this beautiful, amazingly smart, funny woman. And I had started to genuinely enjoy her company. It wasn't until her 4__th__ week of being a patient, that I finally decided to ask her the one question that she simply refused to answer when the therapists asked. "why'd you do it?" she froze staring down at the cards in her hand. I could tell she wasn't just going to give it up because I asked, so I continued on "I did it because of depression." Her head shot up, eyes wide, "you-you tried to kill yourself?"_

"_I did."_

"_how?" I looked up into her tear filled eyes before answering "I jumped." _

I was brought back to the present by the hand cupping my cheek, "where'd you go?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, "not far my love." We climbed out and dried off throwing on some sweats before heading down to start dinner. I made it half way down the stairs with my eyes glued to her ass before I heard Aidan waking up. "you want me to get him?"

"No I want you to start dinner, I'm starving._" _Ignoring her chuckle I turned around and went to grab him. "there's my little buddy." Nothing makes me happier than seeing his big smile as he peaks over his crib. "did you have a good nap baby?"

"Cha momma."

"good let's go see what mommas making for dinner." His only reply was a high-pitched squeal as I took him down the stairs and into the kitchen preparing for his squirming when he saw her. And squirm he did "Moooommmmaaa!" he squealed and had had I not had a grip on him I would have dropped him.

**Sorry I know its short but didn't want to leave you guys hanging for long, working on the next. **


	5. Chapter 4

**CH4**

**Tanya POV**

I am honestly not sure what I was thinking agreeing to this. I could have sworn at least Carlisle was smarter than this, moving back to a place they lived not too long ago, these people were still alive for god sake. I mean its great to see them all again, and it's been ages since we have all been together, but we could have done that anywhere. And now we have a bunch of grieving vampires over a human who died years ago, a self-entitled daddy's boy vampire who they have to hid their every thought from now, as well as a pack of wolves biting at our heels at every move. And now here I sat watching as shit hit the fan. "What the hell is this!"

"I believe that's a newspaper my dear brother." I rose a brow at the sarcastic tone Alice hardly ever uses. "I can see that Alice! Why is Bella on it!"

"Surely at your age you have learned to read? Or do you truly rely so much on your gift?" This time every one's eyes widened as she continued to look down at her nails as if she didn't care. Carlisle finally intervened "Alice enough. Look son, we just, we don't want you blaming yourself for this."

"I do. It is his fault."

"Alice!"

"no Esme, she's right, Bella, Charlie, they are dead because of me." Great now he's going to play the victim. Esme covered her mouth trying to keep the tears at bay. But he didn't stop there "I would think her best friend would be a little more upset about her death." Her eyes rose slowly and I admit the rage in them scared even me. "I mourned her for 50 years Edward! All because of your lie!" his eyes widened as he took a step back "I don't know-"

"Bullshit!"

"Alice Edward enough! What lie what are you talking about?"

"Nothing Esme Alice just-"

"what Edward? Found out the golden boy isn't as great as he thought?" I tensed as he looked about ready to launch at her, "ENOUGH. What is going on."

"Why don't you tell them Edward. I mean she's dead, what's the harm."

"Edward what is she talking about?"

"I don't know Esme."

"then let me remind you Edward. Bella's birthday party." I watched them all flinch. "she was hurt, there was blood, an accident happened but she was fine. You however weren't. you took her out into the forest and broke up with her, broke her!"

"what? no Bella told him-"

"told him that she wanted us to leave? That we scared her? I know that's what he told us happened, but it's not what really happened was it Edward?"

"I-I did what I had to, to protect her."

"Protect her! You killed her!" I leapt up and wrapped my arms around her as she tried to launch at him. He was about to attack when Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "enough son, let's go hunt to cool down. We will all discuss this later." With that they walked out the door leaving us all to stare at Alice. "Darlin?" he looked at her like he already knew what she had to say, she took a deep breath, "she's alive." Two words and the entire room froze. "What are you talking about Alice?"

"Bella, she's alive."

"What? how? Where is she? Does she know were here?"

"I don't know how, but she is. She's here in Forks, she works at the high school, so yah, she knows were here."

"Wait Forks high? ….Miss Hunt? That's why she knew my last name, she almost said it in class."

"Miss Hunt? No, I just ran into her at the grocery store, she looked nothing like our Bella."

"that's because she isn't our Bella anymore Esme. That was her, I talked to her. Are you sure you ran into her? White hair? Blue eyes?"

"what no. her hair was black and red, and her eyes were green."

"that-that wasn't her then."

"she introduced herself as Valentina Hunt."

"That isn't her. She has white hair. I don't know who that could have been."

"Alice, sweetheart I know your upset but-"

"I've spoken with her."

"then why hasn't she come to see us."

"because of Edward! He didn't just break up with her, he broke her. She doesn't want anything to do with us."

"what exactly did our dear brother tell her?"

"he-he told her we never loved her, that she was just a toy." Even Rosalie's eyes darkened at the quiet admission, how could someone be so cruel. Especially to someone you continuously claim to love. That poor girl. "well where is she? Is she at her old house? Maybe we could talk to her, explain that it isn't true."

"I tried, she doesn't care, we still left, we all had doubts on his story but we left. We didn't even say goodbye. And no, she still owns it, but there is an alarm on the place now and its unlived in."

"she's not human?" I asked. "No definitely not, age wise she is just a little older then she was when we were here."

"Edward will be thrilled I'm sure."

"she wants nothing to do with Edward Kate. She wants nothing to do with any of us and I don't blame her." _I don't either. _

"we need to talk to her."

"she doesn't want to talk to us, but sure don't listen to me."

**Isabella POV**

When I woke up I had my beautiful wife in my arms sound asleep and thankfully looking better the she has in a while since being sick. Her arm around my waist tightened as soon as she felt me squirm. "it's the weekend don't even think about it." I let out a chuckle "it's Friday."

"mm that's the weekend."

"Not for high school love." I placed a kiss to her forehead as she grumbled. Squeezing out from under her I make my way to get ready for the day. By the time I had finished getting ready and made it down the stairs she was already setting breakfast on the table. "you didn't have to do that."

"I know but this is the first day in weeks I have felt 100 percent and I wanted to." I kissed her lips softly as a thank you before kissing Aidan's forehead, "hey baby."

"Momma."

"where's your sister buddy?"

"sweeping"

"hmm sleeping huh."

"cha."

"I tried waking her up twice. She's upset about something but won't talk."

"hmmm she was fighting with Derek yesterday. I will try." I headed back upstairs and to her room not surprised it was still completely dark inside. "Kira sweetheart you have to get up for school."

"mmph."

"come on, I know your still upset but it's a school day, you have the whole weekend after school."

"do I have to?" she mumbled into the pillow. "yes you do. And if you want we can talk about what's wrong at lunch."

"ugh fine give me 20 minutes." Making my way back down I make sure to knock on Wyett's door, "be down in ten!" he yelled back.

I had finished eating by the time they dragged themselves down the stairs and Val took her in worried, "you going to eat hon?"

"no thanks mom, I'll just grab an apple."

"don't worry babe, I'll see what I can drag out of her." With a kiss goodbye I follow Kira to out the door into the car.

When I pulled into a spot Kira hopped out with a mumbled bye and headed for her class. I let out a sigh and leaned against my car with Wyett? "you wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you?" he shook his head "sorry Izz, she hasn't said anything and I haven't heard anything on the other end either."

"great." With that I turn my attention to the vampires at the other end of the lot, Edward was once again scowling, but this time it was focused on his family, mainly Alice who was standing as far away as possible from him, her own glare firmly in place. Following my gaze Wyett lifted a bro in question but I only shook my head, "get to class."

"yes maam." He mock saluted before walking away as I headed for my own classroom.

As soon as Rosalie walked into class next to Kate and met my eyes I knew she knew who I was. But it looked like she was going to wait till the end of class to speak to me, if at all, we weren't exactly close back then. She still spent the majority of class staring at my daughter when not looking at me. When the bell rang and I dismissed the class Kira joined me up front as Wyett took off to eat. Rosalie walked up slowly her eyes shooting between me and Kira, Kate right behind her. "Rosalie?"

"Bella…"

"what can I do for you."

"I just wanted to-I mean-its just-I'm sorry."

"0h?"

"Alice just told us, well most of us, and I-Look it wasn't true. What he said, it wasn't true, not even for me." ok I admit that surprised me. I simply nodded my head thinking of a reply, "thank you. Your about 50 years too late to make a difference, but still."

"I understand, I just-"

"Do you?" my eyes shot to Kira as she interrupted, Rosalie's eyes widened as my human girl stared her down. "I-"

"I don't think you do. Why would you? My mother was never your friend was she? You didn't lose her. You don't know what she went through because of all of you. You never even liked her so don't act like your so damn sorry now." Rosalie flinched at the tone and accusation, her mouth opened and closed trying to find a response. It was weird, back then I noticed she always had a come back, always had something to say when she would fight with Edward, or when I did something particularly annoying to her. "Kira." I said it softly, I know how she gets when she's mad or upset, her filter disappears. Her eyes soften when they flicker to me and she let's out a sigh but doesn't say anything else as she leans back in her seat. "your right. We weren't friends back then, and no I didn't like you. Or at least I didn't like who you were with Edward." _Oh? You mean his bitch? _"and for that I'm sorry to. But Alice was, Alice loved you, loves you. You were her first best friend she can remember, and her last. You were her sister. Esme loved you like her youngest daughter, Jasper like his little sister, who he blames for your 'death'. And you weren't the only one broken when we left Bella." With that she walked out the door.

I let my head fall back as I took a few deep breaths, "mom-"

"nope, we are here to talk about what's bugging you."

"but-"

"nope, me later, you now."

"ugh fine. Derek is just-he-ugh. Ok Leah did something, don't ask me what because I have no idea, but it's really pissed off Derek, and a lot of the wolves actually. Jake included in that." Shit I still need to call him. "ok, well did he say why it made him mad?"

"No he just starts rambling off a bunch of shit-sorry. But he gets to the point when he starts saying really bad things about her and it just pisses me off. I mean Leah is my best friend mom! I wouldn't be alive if not for her, I wouldn't have you and mom if not for her!"

"ok honey take a deep breath. Have you told Derek how you feel about this?"

"of course, and he pulls the '_if you knew what she did'_ but he won't fucking tell me what she did!"

"have you asked Leah?"

"shes-shes not picking up her phone. Mom I'm worried."

"…ok how about this. Forget Derek right now, maybe you guys just need to take a little break so you can all cool off. I don't want him around you if he's throwing temper tantrum, he can really hurt you-I mean it Kira, you have seen what Sam did to Emily, it may not be on purpose but it can still happen."

"I know mom but-"

"I'm not done. I will call Jake and see what he can me about what's going on. And if that doesn't work I will personally go down there myself ok? But you are to stay away from the wolves if they are all as uneasy as they sound. Understand?"

"…I understand mom. But you will tell me as soon as you talk to uncle Jake?"

"I will. Now lunch is about over, you should head to class." She kissed my cheek before heading out and I sent a message to Jake that we needed to talk. My last class rolled around before he sent a message back and Alice and Irina were walking in. "good afternoon Miss Hunt."

"miss Cullen." They took their seats and I began my lecture, so very glad it was Friday.

When the bell rang Alice hung around until the other students left, "I have a question?"

"mmm?" was my only response as I gathered my things, "you get to school and leave with two students."

"That's not a question Alice."

"no I suppose not, The girl Kira? I heard her call you mom."

"I bet you do."

"she's your daughter?"

"yes, she is. And the boy?"

"not my daughter." She let out a little laugh at my quick reply and for a moment the sound brought me back. "is he your son?"

"no." she let out a sigh when I gave her nothing else. "Esme ran into another woman at the store with your last name? Said her name was Valentina." I froze at that, Val never mentioned that she ran into any of them to me. "did she now."

"do you know her?"

"Hunt is not a very common last name here Alice, yes I know her, you should join your family before they come looking for you guys." It was Irina who responded, "they wont, they all know now it's you, well all but Edward."

"and why doesn't Edward know?"

"would you want him to know?" a snort left me "as I told Alice, I don't frankly care, though…my life is much easier with him not knowing. So I suppose I owe you a thank you for that." She sent me a beaming smile before I gestured to the door. I followed them out as we all headed to the parking lot, both Kira and Wyett were at the car on their phones. Edwards family all stood by theirs ignoring him it seemed until a look of determination crossed his face. And had I had my wife's ability I would have thrown a fireball right at his head as he walked up to Kira, completely ignoring Wyett. I pulled a little on Wyett consciousness pushing my way into his head a little until I could hear him. Wyett shot me a look at the intrusion to which I replied with an apologetic one, but his face showed only understanding at my concern. _"hello, I have seen you around, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." _Wyett snorted at the same james bond bull he pulled on me in the past. _"I know who you are Cullen." _If he was out off by her tone he didn't show it, but Rosalie was fuming off to the side. _"oh?" _

"_small town. News travels fast as I'm sure you know. Besides, I have your…family member in my class._" She turned and sent a shocked Rosalie a wink for good show. His face transformed into a scowl before he quickly covered it up, _"well that's nice. I was actually wondering if perhaps you would like to go out sometime? Maybe show me around town?" _she finally took her eyes off her phone and looked up at him, she did not look impressed at the cocky grin on his face _"as I said, small town, I'm sure you can check it out alone." _By the time she finished her sentence I was close enough to unlock the door and they both climbed in, but not before she turned around one last time, "there were two of us standing here besides yourself, you see how rude it was to only acknowledge one of us yes?" he spluttered for a moment as I climbed into the driver seat "no more rude and disrespectful then looking down at your phone the entire time when having a conversation?" her lips turned up into a smirk I know she learned from Val, "and do tell why I should have shown an ounce of respect to one who cannot return the favor from the very beginning of said very unwanted conversation?" she closed the door before he could spout out his nonsense and I threw it in reverse. As soon as we were out of the parking lot we all burst into laughter, a glance in the rearview mirror showed the Cullen's and Denali's doing the same. Pulling up to the house we all go our separate ways as I go to find Val. I find her in the laundry room outing close in the washer as Aidan plays on the ground at her feet. Sneaking up behind her I wrap my arms around her waist. "mmm, I felt you coming dear."

"of course you did." I place a kiss to her neck as she tilts her head. "momma!"

"yes baby."

"up!"

"ok ok." I lift him up onto my hip as she turns around. "so I am kinda in a hurry, I am going to go see Jake and figure out what's going on and why Derek is acting strange. But first, why didn't you tell me you ran into Esme?"

"I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"not a big deal? Val…"

"what? It's not. So what if I ran into the vampire mom of my wife's vampire ex-boyfriend?"

"very funny. Did anything happen? Did she notice anything? Say anything?"

"hmmm not really, I mean we ran into each other, apologized, she introduced herself, said I looked familiar and I made my escape."

"I see, that's all-wait she said you looked familiar?"

"yes. Why?"

"and you don't think that's weird?"

"not particularly, why would it be?"

"I don't know it's just…I don't know maybe-shit I'm late." I go to hand Aidan to Val but he clings tight to my neck and she lets out a chuckle. "I go momma I go!"

"want me to pry him off or you want to take him?"…I'm just meeting Jake, "I'll take him, I'm not worried about Jake losing it. but I told Kira to stay away from the wolves, including Derek until we know what's going on."

"good idea how she take that?"

"surprising well, when I leave I'd check to make sure she didn't crawl out the window." Val lets out a laugh, "will do, get going so you can come home soon."

"yes maam."

After strapping him into his car seat we were off driving through the winding road to La Push. It wasn't long before I pulled up to the house he inherited from his father. I didn't even get to knock before the door swung open to show his huge form, he still looked so much like the boy I use to run around with, only know he had some serious facial hair going on. When he had joined Sam's pack hew had chopped off his long hair, now that he was alpha he let it grow out a little on the top. He had far more than just his pack tattoo covering his usually bare body as well. Love of tattoos, something he and Val had managed to bond over. "Chake!" man we really have to work on his pronunciations, Jakes eyes lit up at the sight of the toddler reaching out for him with a huge smile. He swung Aidan into his huge arms both giggling like crazy, it was hard to believe this was an adult alpha of a wolf pack for a moment. "how is my little buddy doing?"

"good!" he held the door open so I could squeeze past him and head for the living room where I fell back into the couch. He sat in the chair across from me that use to be his fathers and bounced Aidan on his knee as he looked to me "how you doing bells?"

"I'm good." He looked at me as if to say _really? _"I am Jake. I have my beautiful wife, two amazing kids, a brother in law and brother ready to know a few teeth out at the drop of a hat. What's not good?" he chuckled before looking back at me "it's true Bella, say the word and I'll ready the pack, Wyett and I will run them right out of town."

"I know you would Jake, but let's avoid any blood shed if possible yes?"

"hmph, do they know you're here?"

"most do, not Edward, and I don't think Carlisle does either, I don't think he would be able to keep that from Edward."

"probably not, have they talked to you?"

"yea, some have."

"the nerve. What about?"

"Mainly how am I still alive, and the fact that Edward lied."

"big shocker there. What did he lie about? And what did you tell them?"

"I didn't give any actual answers, they still have no idea how I am still alive and this age after reading the newspaper. And apparently he told them that-that I wanted them to leave."

"what! that fucking little vampire prick!"

"Jacob please! He's at the _repeat everything he hears stage_."

"shit sorry. oh, sorry again. But still."

"yah yah, but I am actually not here on ex-vampire problems."

"oh?"

"Kira and Derek are fighting."

"…and?"

"and, I don't really want to have to kill one of your wolves Jake." He chuckles at my threat but the look in his eyes says he knows I would. "alright alright what's going on?"

"that's what I was hoping you could tell me. All Kira knows is he's being more of a dick than normal. And to Leah especially, you know what Leah means to Kira, so you know what Leah means to me." a dark look takes over his face as he sets Aidan down to wander around. "Leah did something and it pissed Derek off, it apparently pissed a lot of wolves off, what was it Jake?" He ran a hand through his hair, "she-she imprinted."

"what? that's great news!"

"…she imprinted during the meeting with the Cullen's."

"…on a new wolf?" he simply shook his head "no." oh, Oh, oh shit. "not great news."

"not even close."

"which one?"

"I honestly don't know." I rose brow, "it happened so fast and then everyone freaked, I had to get them back onto the reservation as fast as possible. I don't know what to do, It shouldn't be possible Bella." I leaned back taking in the new information. "but it did." He looked up into my eyes. "Jake you're the Alpha, and one of your own just imprinted-"

"on the enemy."

"…on a vampire, yes, but as frustrated and mad and confused as you are, imaging how Leah must feel right now. And then add on all the grief she is getting from the rest of the pack, her family." He winced, "your right but-what do I do?"

"first you go talk to Leah so she knows you aren't just going to abandon her, reassure her that she is still pack, see what she wants to do about this, respect her answer. Then have a pack meeting and sort it all out with them. You are Alpha, if you have to, remind them of that. Then you tell Derek to stop being a little bitch to my daughter or I am going to turn his dick into an icicle." He winced at the image, one hand going to cover his groin. "I have to get home before Val kills me."

"ha yah, that girl has you so whipped."

"that _girl_ is my _wife. _And have you seen that ass?" his laughter echoes in the hallway as he walks us out. I turn at the door just in time to see Aidan trip on his foot and barely catch himself, "Chit momma!" my eyes widened as the words leave his mouth only able to stare as he lifts his hands up signaling me to pick him up. When I finally pick him up I turn to Jake who had his own wide eyes, "Val is going to kill you." Fear flashed through his eyes as I walked past him and into my car.


	6. Chapter 5

**CH5**

**Val POV**

"_Jesus fucking Christ" _I mumbled as I once again emptied my entire stomach of its contents. I managed to clean myself up by the time I heard Bella's car roll up. From the silence of her arrival I'm assuming Aidan had fallen asleep. She had gone straight to put him to bed in his room before joining me in our own. "Fine, it was nice to see Jake."

"you see him all the time dear."

"well yah, but still." her face showed embarrassment, but it never reddened. I let out a chuckle, "well did you get any answers?"

"Yes, Derek, and well most of the pack are upset, and just plain mad at Leah."

"why?" That was weird, she was by far one of Jake's most loyal wolves with her brother, and maybe even more loyal to Kira. "She imprinted."

"I don't understand? that's great news though, she has been alone for so long." And it was, some wolves once explained it to me as making it all worth everything they give up. Its one of their most sacred abilities. My wife stared down at the ground, a contemplative look on her face before she met my eyes. "She imprinted during the meeting with the Cullen's."

"oh?"…oh…oh shit. "…well fuck."

"yah."

"which one?"

"were not sure yet."

"lovely." I ran a hand through my hair, "what are they going to do?"

"As of right now Jake is just going to try and settle the unrest, and assure Leah that she is still pack."

"good place to start as any I suppose."

"Mmm, how was your day love?" Bypassing the _I spent most of it in the bathroom hurling my guts out, _I mump straight to business. "Hayden called."

"…for?"

"for what else? People are dying." She rolled her eyes "well yes dear I figured that, people dye all the time, what's different?" I let my eyes roam her body as she removed her coat, licking my lips "…they aren't going up my love, or down, they aren't going anywhere." She froze in her movements, "what? how is that possible?"

"well vampires babe." She nodded her head, "so a coven, I assume he didn't just call to inform us of a vampire turning people."

"he did. It isn't just a person here and there. Were talking 15 cases already."

"15 people were turned? In what time span?"

"the last two weeks. It gets worse."

"ugh, of course it does."

"Seattle, all are from Seattle."

"people will notice."

"exactly."

"what does he want us to do?"

"…free their souls." She looked down at her hands before speaking quietly, "you mean kill them babe."

"essentially…yes. They were forced Bella, not one chose it. not one knew." I walk up and take her hands knowing how she felt about our work, "I know, it doesn't make it any easier, can't we just take out the ones making them? let the others live their lives?" I hesitated "Bella…honey our orders are clear. I can handle it on my own if you would prefer-"

"no, no I won't have you pay my life's price."

"I would pay it a million time over."

"I know you would, and I love you for it, go tell Kira she needs to stick around and watch Aidan for us while I get ready."

"…of course my love."

I left her to it and knocked on Kira's door, "hon you awake?"

"yah mom." Opening her door I see her laid out on her bed with one headphone in her ear and her homework in front of her. "Aidan is asleep but me and your mother need to head out for a while, can you just check on him in a while?"

"sure ma, everything ok?"

"yah everything is fine." I said my goodnight and joined Bella who was now downstairs. "all good?"

"yup you ready?"

"yes, I just wana grab my gear."

"Already did, here." She handed me my bag and I dug through it for my favorite weapons, as if I would actually really need any of them. once armed to the teeth we stepped outside into the night air, thankfully our house was buried deep into the forest behind trees. "do you want to drive there or?"

"let's fly, it's ben to long, I need to stretch out." As soon as I nodded her wings unfurled, a pure white just like her hair they reached out about 7 feet on each side. She shook out the feathers with a moan, it really had been quite awhile since we have flown. With a little laugh I unfurl my own wings, such a contrast her white ones, mine were pitch black with white scattered throughout them. I shake them out with my own little moan before looking back at her, she takes me in appreciatively and I send her a smirk, "shall we?"

"after you my love." I rose my wings up and flapped down hard shooting myself into the air, I vaguely hear Bella following suit behind me. once high enough I change direction and head towards Seattle, with a look over I make sure Bella is doing the same about 5 yards to my right, she is nothing more then a blur and I have to catch up. I know she wants to just get this over with and this won't be just a leisurely flight.

At the pace she sets we get to Seattle in under an hour. I send her a message through our bond _"we split up?" _

_Yes I will take the coast, you take this end and we meet in the middle?_

"_Ok, be careful."_

_Always, you to. _

With that I circled around until I hit the water, still high enough up that even a vampire would have trouble seeing me. Hovering above a couple of buildings I take a deep breath and shift my eyes until the red takes over and I can scan everything.

I had scanned almost half of the city and could feel the headache coming along from keeping my vision changed for so long, imagine looking in a heat detector for long periods of time. And everything was warm, bright red and yellow surrounding my vision until it blurred. Until I hit the city center. "_Babe?"_

_I see it, I'm on my way._ Blue. Cold blue bodies milling around in this one building. A few here and there had lingering warmth, they were feeding on them. I catch Bella's eye as she joins me zeroing on the humans inside. _"it's too late, there isn't anything we can do." _I murmured. _I know. _With a nod and deep breath "_seal the exits._"She shoots off sealing each exit and hole with a solid chunk of ice even a vampire would have trouble breaking. She made it to the last one before they started to notice, and panic followed I watched the colors scatter to the walls looking for a way out as she joined me again. _"do you want to meet me back home?"_

_No. _I nodded at her before I folded my wings and dropped towards the building at blinding speeds. I kept my vision up incase anyone made a run for it as I pulled at the heat under my skin, fire erupted on my arms as my feet slammed into the roof. Placing my hands on the roof the fire spread immediately until every inch of the outside was covered. Then I pushed it inside, and then I had to close my eyes as the screams started to fill the air. A tear rolled down my face and I know they were rolling down hers, these people didn't ask for this, they hardly ever did. And yet they now paid a price for the action of another. I could only hope their creator was among them, but I had my doubts.

Eventually the sounds of sirens replaced the screams and I opened my eyes in time to see soul after soul floating up in a blinding light, knowing a few were also going in the opposite direction. I cleared my vision back to normal and took off into the sky once the ground started to shake below me and the roof caved in. Joining Bella we took off for home without a word flying silently through the cold night air.

We landed silently on the deck that led to our room. Making a quick stop to check on Kira and Aidan I notice he was curled up in her bed with her sound asleep. We get to our room and go through the motions of getting ready for bed, once under the cover I let out the breath I had been holding in as she climbs in curling up to me. The tears start coming in full force and it kills me that all I can do it hold her until she cries herself to sleep. There isn't anything I can say to make her feel better about this, nothing I can do to take back what we just had to do, nothing. So I lay there holding her until her breathing evens out and she falls into a hopefully dreamless sleep, and then join her.

When I woke up she was no longer in bed with me, but I could hear noise downstairs. I take a quick shower to at least get the smell of smoke off of me, the fire and brimstone scent will never truly disappear though. Once dried and dressed I head downstairs to see my entire family in the kitchen waiting on breakfast, including Jake. Bella stood in front of the stove while Lauren set the table. Jake sat at the table with Aidan on his lap as he talked to Wyett. Kira was sitting on the counter next to the stove talking to Bella before she noticed me. "perfect time ma, Mom almost has breakfast done."

"I see that." I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist, "why didn't you wake me? I would have helped."

"you needed to rest more than me. You were tossing and turning all night." I frowned "was I?"

"mhm. Here." She handed me a coffee cup. "Thank you." I murmured as I helped her pass out the food. She seemed ok, but I know better than anyone looks can be very deceiving. But there were no dark circles under her eyes so at least she appeared to have gotten some sleep.

Throughout breakfast we all talked and caught u, especially me since I have been sick, and unpleasant to be around. I'm aware I can be quite the bitch. But Jake was able to explain to Kira what had happened and why Derek was being the way he was. Which just pissed her off more. And then Lauren had pointed out that it had snowed last night so we should all go to the ice rank like we did a while back. No one had the heart to say no when they saw how excited Aidan got. Jake and Wyett cleaned up the kitchen while I went to get Aidan dressed, Kira doing the same. "honey?" I motioned for Bella to follow me upstairs. "Are you alright?"

"yes. Well no, but I mean yes." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "It sucks, all those people because of one vampire who couldn't just-I don't know I don't get it. I don't like it. But we made a decision, we need to live with the consequences of it. I will be fine, soon. I just don't like doing their dirty work."

"I understand, I do. But you wouldn't be here if-I made the decision Bella. I will pay the price, over and over again if I have to. I know it sucks and it shouldn't happen, but this is how it works. To many things could go wrong had they not been…dealt with."

"I know Val. But im not letting you do it alone. I will get over it. No that's a lie I won't, but I will learn to live with it."

"that's all you can do, The day you get over it, is the day you aren't you. We should get going."

"yah, lets."

We all piled into Bella's Lexus with a few people sitting on laps. She drove us down the winding road until we entered the actual town of Forks and pulled into the parking lot, thankfully there wasn't really anyone here yet, I'm sure that would change soon.

Everyone but Jake, Bella and myself had got skates and were already out on the ice with Aidan hanging onto a laughing Kira for dear life. I could keep the smile off my face as I watched them twirl around the ice and shoving snow in each other's faces. Neither could Bella. "we needed this." she finally spoke as she looked over at me, scooting over on the bench and wrapping my arm around her waist, "we all needed this. With everything going on, we need to just…be a family once in a while." Jake took a seat next to us, "is everything ok? Something happen besides the whole Cullen's returning shit?"

"mmm as if that wouldn't be enough?" I murmured only to be elbowed in the stomach, "ok ok. It's just work."

"the hospital?"

"…no."

"oh….oh. anything I can-uh help with?" chuckling at how uncomfortable he got, "no thank you Jake, we have it under control."

"ahh good, that's good. Well if there is, you know I got you."

"I know pup, I know, thanks." He nodded his head as he tried to hide his blush, Bella ducked her head trying to hide her smirk.

We spent the next 30 minutes watching them take turns sliding a giggling Aidan around the ice before Bella shifted, "I'm going to go get hot chocolate, want any?" I pulled her back down

"I got it babe. Jake?"

"no thanks."

"I can-"

"I know you can, but I got it."

"ok ok." I took off to the little concession stand to order. There were more people in line here than out on the ice.

**Rosalie POV**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we need to at least pretend to be a normal family once in a while my dear sister." I rolled my eyes at my sister as she came down the stairs, Jasper right behind her with a small smile on his face. "and you think ice skating is the way to do that? Jasper come on at least tell me you agree with me?"

"Sorry Rose, besides it was Esme's idea. And she is already in the car waiting."

"great." It was near impossible to say no to Esme. I followed my favorite sibling into the cars that already held Esme, Irina and Kate, thankfully Edward and Carlisle were missing this family time. I'm not sure I had the patience to deal with them after the crap with Kira.

Esme took off as soon as the door closed rambling about how great it's going to be to have a family night out. "where's Tanya?" I asked when she stopped for a split second. "Shopping. She's been feeling kind of weird lately."

"yes, her emotions have been quite strange lately, but I haven't been able to place it."

"I feel that, both me and Irina have been tripping out lately to. But maybe some time out will be good for all of us. And you know Tanya, sometimes she needs to be alone."

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot I knew this was going to be a disaster. I shared a look with Alice before my eyes went back to the Lexus we parked next to. "well this is a nice car isn't it Rose?" Esme asked oblivious. "mhm." I answered as I tried to scan the ice rink and silently thanked whatever god would listen that Edward wasn't here. I didn't get very far in searching for Bella though, my eyes landed on her and stopped. There on the ice Kira was skirting around the other few people expertly as a little boy tried to keep up furiously giggling the whole way. She threw her head back and laughed, the sound more musical than any vampire could make to my ears. She spun around and stopped as the little boy flew into her. "Rose you coming?"

"yes" I replied to Esme without taking my eyes off of her, my legs moved automatically to follow. We entered the gate and I finally took my eyes off of her when I got a whiff of that stench, off to the side on one of the benches sat Bella watching the ice, and next to her sat one of the dogs. No not just one of the dogs, the alpha of the dogs. His head whipped towards us when I let slip a hiss, a snarl lifted his lips and brought Bella's attention to us. Her eyes widened before a blank mask took over. "I wonder what he is doing here?" Esme asked quietly. I could stop the snort that left me, "probably the same thing as us? Pretending." I could hear his own little snort as I brought my eyes back to the ice, only to narrow them at the girl Kira now had her arms around. And then I recognized her face, though I don't remember her smiling that much before, Lauren Mallory. She hasn't aged a day, her hair was slightly darker, her skin paler, but that was it, she looked exactly as she did back then. And she had her arms around my Mate. I froze as the word registered in my mind, is this what I was feeling? Was this girl my, my mate? "Alice where are you going?" I snapped my head at Esme's question in time to see Alice skip by me right towards Bella and the wolf. "hey Bella, Jake." Esme let out a gasp and Jacobs eyes widened at the fact she even acknowledged him. "Cullen."

"Hello Alice." Esme rushed past me "Bella is that really you?" she tilted her head as she regarded her impassively, "Esme." That was all it took, she covered her mouth and tried to stop the sobs. "it is you. How? What happened? Your alive."

"slow down Esme, preferably before you're the first Vampire to have an anxiety attack." I walked up to them with the rest of my family just as Kira came skidding out of the rink with the little boy in her arms, Lauren right behind her. I watched as Lauren mouthed a sorry to Bella. "mom? Everything ok?"

"everything is fine, don't worry."

"Mom? Bella wats going on? The newspaper, what happened." She rose a brow as Esme took another step towards her, shifting slightly in her seat. "Can you be more specific? What happened when? When Edward dumped me on the forest floor? When you all left without so much as a goodbye? When the depression you guys left me in took my life? When my dad was murdered? Or when you came back to MY town. Please explain just what you mean Esme." Her tone had gotten icier and icier by the time she finished, her face hard as stone. Esme, well all of us actually flinched at her tone. Kira set a hand on her shoulder to which her face softened. Before Esme could respond Jasper stepped forward. "Bella, I know it doesn't really matter after everything, but I would still like to apologize. It is my fault, I lost control and-"

"Stop." She interrupted him with a raised hand. "let me ask you something Jasper, Bloodlust, a…feeling yes? Do you feel it from others?" he looked puzzled but still answered, "yes."

"so, there was blood, and not only did you have to deal with your own, you had to deal with it from 6 others. I didn't care, I still don't. You are a vampire, there was blood, nothing happened. I don't blame you, at least not for that night. Just as I don't blame Alice for throwing the party anymore. I blame you all for acting like I was family to you and then proving I wasn't."

"but Bella that wasn't-"

"yes Esme it was. You left without even considering the fact that the golden boy, oh so wonderful Edward could possibly lying. Not one of you thought to come see me, not one thought of me at all I bet."

"Bella that isn't true."

"then why Alice?!" she stood up and looked her in the eyes demanding an answer, something the old Bella never would have done. Alice looked close to tears so I interrupted, "we fought Bella." Her eyes shot to me as she crossed her arms waiting for me to continue, though I could tell she was confused it came from me. "we fought to stay, no one more than Alice, but there was a vote, we had to go if we wanted to stay a family."

"and who voted to go Rosalie?"

"…Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper."

"you must understand Bella, I thought I had scared you, that I was to blame for you wanting us to leave." She barely shot him a glance before her eyes were back on me, "you voted to stay?"

"yes."

"why?"

"Alice mainly. She is my sister, and she thought of you as a sister as well, so I voted with her. I knew what it was going to do to her if we left, exactly what it did do. But we were outvoted."

"and you left. Your vote means nothing, something tells me even had you won you would still leave, Edward does not seem the type to take no for an answer." My eyes went to Kira who now leaned into Lauren, "your probably right. He doesn't, and Carlisle denies him nothing." She was going to speak again when her eyes shot behind us and she closed her mouth as another voice spoke up, it was quiet but had a dangerous edge to it. "Is there a problem?" I turned in time to watch this woman walk between my family like it was nothing until she stood next to Bella facing us, her emerald eyes glinted as she took us in, and I swear I saw red swimming in their depths.

"momma!" the little boy squealed and she spared him a soft look before turning back to us, and I couldn't place it, but she looked so damn familiar. "Miss Hunt?"

"Mrs. Cullen." She replied. Jasper spoke up to Bella "your sister?" I could see Alice flinch out of the corner of my eyes but the smirk on Kira's face is what held my attention. The rest of them showed some form of amusement, but Bella's answer was anything but amused "My wife."

"oh, I apologize."

"no need."

"your married!" Everyone jumped at the high squeal from my sister, "oh my god this is so exciting, congratulations."


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch6 Bella POV**

Ok I admit I kind of panicked a little when I saw Val on her way back, especially when the red flashed through her emerald eyes. She walked through the family of vampires as if it was nothing, a million emotions swimming in her eyes as they met mine. Her voice cold and distant when addressing Esme. Though even she jumped slightly at Alice's squeal. "Yes Alice I am married. This is my wife Valentina, you know our daughter Kira, our son Aidan. This is my brother in law Wyett, and I'm sure you remember Lauren?" Laurens face was blank as she held tightly to Kira's waist knowing just how explosive the girl can be, for a moment she reminded me of the old Lauren.

"Yes of course, it's nice to see you again Lauren." She rose a brow as if to say she didn't buy it. "Yah, you to." I scanned them once more taking in Rosalie's narrowed eyes zeroed in on my daughter's waist and it was not the look of a singer. What is going on with her. Jasper looked better then he had back then, didn't seem to be struggling like he used to, but he also looked tense, most likely from all the emotions being tossed at him as well as the wolf behind me. The two new vampires, Irina and Kate stood slightly behind with Kates arm around her, they looked comfortable but ready if anything happened. Esme looked like she was trying not to cry and Alice was trying to stand still practically bouncing in place. Before anyone could ask how I was still alive, again, I blurted the question out "where's Emmett?" Rosalie's now wide eyes shot to me, "I don't know, probably with either the whore he cheated on me with, or another one." My own eyes widened now, not only from the word leaving Miss Rosalie Hales mouth, but the meaning. Emmett? Sweet big teddy bear Emmett? Jesus. "yah we were all just as surprised as you are."

"…wow." It was all I could think to say. My wife however had more, "and your brother didn't think to tell you?"

"nobody knew." Esme jumped in, "Really? The mind reading, nosy vampire didn't know?" She opened her mouth to defend the golden boy before clamping it shut, looking to Rosalie who now had narrowed eyes. But my wife didn't bother waiting for her to get her thoughts in order "are we done here?"

"wait no you can't leave we just got here!" Alice squealed. "Well we didn't, and I don't see how that is going to stop us from leaving." With that she handed me the cup and took Aidan into her arms. "Yah we should take off, Il walk you to the cars then I have to head back to La Push, Wyett?"

"Nah, ima hang out at home today." With that Jake escorted us to the cars with the Cullen's eyes on our backs, with one last look back I catch Jasper trying to comfort Esme. "Thank Jake, you need to visit more often."

"Ha, I'll keep that in mind, just don't forget if you need me…"

"we know." I hugged him goodbye, the others doing the same before piling back into the car.

We decided to spend the rest of the day inside as a family just watching movies and playing a few games until one by one we called it a night. I had made it upstairs and changed into some shorts by the time Val had gotten Aidan to bed. "He asleep?"

"yah I think Wyett wore him out."

"Good, maybe he will sleep all night."

"mm" was her answer as she slid her shirt over her head looking for a tank top. I let my eyes roam over her toned back, pausing on the long thin scar that climbed her side. **SEX SCENE ALERT **"You know, instead of putting another shirt on, you could come over here instead." She rose a brow as the corner of her lips lifted, "oh? And why would I do that my love?" she uttered though she was already slowly walking towards me. She stopped when she was standing between my legs, "so I could help you remove this." I ran my hands up until I could unlatch her bra, then pulling her until she was straddling me. "mm" her arms wound around my neck as she leaned down to kiss me, her lips incredibly soft and hot as they pulled at mine. Her tongue swiped across begging for entrance, I opened my mouth, her tongue warring with mine. One hand went to her hip as she started to rock into me, the other cupping her breast. She tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth, the sharp fang almost catching me as she pulled away to lift my shirt over my head. She pushed me back and climbed off just long enough to pull my shorts down my legs and remove her jeans before she was straddling me once more. I could feel how wet and hot she was as she positioned herself over me, I let out a hiss as she rubbed against my clit before cupping my neck and once again kissing me deeply. I spread my legs more as she began to grind her core into my clit her tongue never stopping as it swirled with mine. When she finally pulled away for air we were both panting, and her eyes had fire swirling in them. her hips were moving faster and faster as she braced a hand above my head. "fuck." She groaned when I grabbed her hips and bucked up into her "just like that baby, don't stop." I could myself getting closer and closer as she forced herself down on me harder and harder, practically dripping onto me. "almost baby, almost."

"Fuck Bella cum with me baby" as soon as the words left her lips my back arched up as the orgasm ripped through me, for a moment my vision blurred until I felt her weight drop onto me still shuddering.

**SEX SCENE END**

"I love you." She murmured into my shoulder, placing a kiss to her head I replied into her hair "I love you to." We laid there in silence for what seemed like hours as I ran my hand up and down her back, I thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke, her voice soft. "I can't lose you." I was speechless, "you won't."

"…how do you know?"

"are you worried about the Cullen's? Or something else?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. The Cullen's for sure."

"ok then. Lets say that I somehow, miraculously forgive them?" she tensed above me. "It would have nothing to do with our relationship Val. I love you. I married you. We have kids, a family. And I'm not giving that up. So yah, I could one day forgive them. But I would never trade you for the world, let alone them. And I don't see myself ever forgiving HIM, and even if I did, which I won't, it changes nothing. There is no feelings other than hate and disgust there." She rolled off of me with a sigh, "I know that, I really do."

"but you still feel that way."

"I do."

"What can I do?"

"…carry me to the shower cause I don't want to walk?" With a laugh I scooped my wife up bridal style and carried her to the shower and rinsed us both off before carrying her back to bed where she fell asleep in my arms.

**Tanya POV**

I swear I can't get just a day break. All I wanted was a day in Seattle alone to try and figure out why the hell I feel so weird lately. Like something was missing, well I know something is missing I don't have a mate but this felt worse, like the loneliness just doubled and I cant push it aside like normal. Especially when surrounded by couples, whether they are my families or strangers. What do I get instead? A call to get my ass home as shit is gona hit the fan soon. And from the sound of it as I pulled into the long driveway, it already has. I parked my car and slowly made my way up the stairs into the glass house my cousins called home. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath before walking into the chaos.

In the center if the room Alice stood, her face blank and cold as Edward snarled into her face, her husband holding him back with his own snarl, probably to upset to try his gift on him. Rosalie stood behind her with my sisters ready to jump in if necessary. Carlisle stood with a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down while Esme looked, well blank. "Son you need to calm down!"

"Calm down! You want me to calm down when she knows Bella is alive and didn't tell me!"

"It was none of your business!" she snarled back. "my mate is my business! Where is she!"

"enough both of you! Alice tell your brother where his mate is."

"Is that all she was to you Carlisle?" we all turned at the tone in Esme's voice "your son's mate? Her name is Bella and she is an actual person, not just your son's mate." Before a shocked Carlisle could respond Alice spoke up again "she isn't his mate at all."

"The hell she isn't!"

"She's known the whole time we have been here Edward, she doesn't want to see you!"

"If I could just talk to her, explain-"

"Explain what?! The bullshit reason you felt the need to play hero!? The reason you felt was good enough to break her!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it! if you want to see her, find her yourself, but don't be surprised when the girl you killed hits back!" with that she flashed out of the house and into the forest, Jasper followed shortly after. With a sigh an annoyed Carlisle turned to Esme but she beat him to the punch, "I'm going hunting, alone." And she flashed out the door. "Great, if the rest of us split up and cover town we can find her for sure."

"Fuck off Edward, you and Carlisle can search all you want. I want no part of this. What you did, that's even cold to my standards." She headed for the stairs before Carlisle stopped her, "Rosalie we are a family, a coven, you will help us find your brothers mate." She looked at him blankly before turning to me, "I have already taken your name during this move, do you happen to have any room for a permanent member?" Ignoring their shock, and my own, "Of course Rose."

With that she turned and headed up the stairs as he scowled after her. "It's ok son, we will go and find her. You said you heard the name Hunt in Alice's mind? We will start there." With that they headed up into his office to most likely go through the hospital computer. I turned to my sister as she spoke, "I don't like this Tanya, you haven't seen her, this isn't going to go well, I don't know the old Bella, but I'm sure this isn't her. And-"

"And?"

"And I don't know how Edward will react when he finds her married with a family."

"…let's hunt."

We took off deep into the forest, taking down a few deer here and there until we found Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rose who must have went straight out the window. "what's going?"

"we need to find Bella before they do."

"Esme why don't you just talk to Carlisle?"

"…because that isn't the man I married, or it is and I just didn't notice until now. And I can't say Edward is my son if this is how he is going to be." Well shit, I don't think I have ever heard her speak like that before. "ok…well how do we find her? Alice a vision?"

"no I can't see her."

"what about Kira? I'm pretty sure she is human." Rose threw out. "who?"

"She's Bella's daughter. That might work. Give me a sec." We all waited as she spent frustrated minutes

tried to have a vision of this human. "Ok, she's, she's not in town I can tell that, the house is surrounded

by trees."

"well that narrows it down."

"what is she doing?"

I turned at the tone of Rosalie's voice, since when did she care about a human? "its 5am she's probably asleep."

"no, she's outside reading."

"does this human know about us?"

"You won't touch her Tanya!" Raising a brow with everyone at Rosalie's outburst, "relax Rose, your human is safe from me."

"She isn't-just, let's just go. There can't be that many houses outside of town in the forest." With that we took off towards the edge of town spacing out just enough to where we could hear each other. I heard her before I stepped up to the edge. Unlike Alice's vision she wasn't reading, she was working out, her headphones in her ears as she sang to some song I never heard. I heard Rose's small intake of breath as she stared at this girl and there was no doubt that this girl was her everything.

Taking my eyes off of her I take in the cabin like house, big yet not overly so, a wrap around porch with a swing on it. There were a few lights on for it being so early and I could hear an additional 5 heart beats in various rooms, most sounding slow enough to still be asleep. Before we could even step out of the tree line her head snapped up and she ripped the headphones out, she scanned the tree line before giving a huff of frustration and murmuring "Wyett?" without taking her eyes off the edge of the forest. Movement in one of the rooms stopped and someone made their way to the door, a mountain of a man walked out with black hair a mess on his head wearing nothing but some sweats. Had I been into men he would definitely be my type. He was kind of pale so he wasn't one of La Pushes wolves, his voice was deep as he spoke "Everything ok Kira?" She didn't reply, at least not that we could hear but his eyes went to the forest. I decided it would be better to announce us before he caught us creeping around. So I stepped out into the clearing as he tensed up, the others following behind. "We aren't here to start any trouble."

"Yet you're here? Kira go get you parents." She walked inside but not before turning around and meeting Rose's eyes once more.

"What do you want?" Esme stepped forward "we need to speak with Bella."

"At 5 in the morning? She doesn't want to speak with you, she didn't want to before, she doesn't now."

"But it's important."

"I doubt she cares."

"It's about Edward."

"Then he's right, I definitely don't care." A new voice spoke up from behind him, and I admit it sent shivers down my spine. He stepped aside so she could take the front, she was, well gorgeous. Her snow-white hair curling past her shoulders, slightly a mess as if she was just woken up. Her blue eyes hard as ice as she took us in. "But Bella dear-"

"don't, don't call me that, you don't get to call me that. Just tell me what you want and then you can get off my property." Esme let out a little sob and I wanted so bad to defend her but I just couldn't bring my self to say anything bad to the beautiful woman before me. So I just gave her what she wanted instead, "He got into some one's head and knows your alive. Him and Carlisle are searching the entire town for you." She turned her eyes to me, furrowing them for a moment before looking annoyed, she shook it off and rose a brow, "and? It was bound to happen sooner or later. Though I'm not sure why, he made his point years ago."

"he still thinks you're his mate. And of course Carlisle is on his side." Now her face held disgust, "Not a chance in hell. I strongly suggest instead of warning me you go and stop him if you want to keep the golden boy alive."

"And how do you suggest we do that."

"There are 7 of you, tie him up, sit on him, remove his legs, I don't care. If he shows up on my property I won't stop my wife from turning him to ash." Wife? Wait what? I let out a little groan at the stab of pain that hit me, only the male on her side noticing as he gave me a strange look.

"Bella please!"

"I say let her do it." We all turned shocked at Alice's firm words, "Alice-"

"No Esme, don't defend him, them. He did this, he did more than break her, he broke this family. And Carlisle is no better! He lets him get away with anything, the rest of us be damned. He knew Emmett was cheating on Rosalie! What kind of brother keeps that secret? And what kind of father and leader allows it! you know they still talk to him?" Everyone turns shocked, but it was the low deadly tone of Rose that scared even me "what?"

"I heard them this morning on the phone with him. They were inviting him home and his new 'mate'. I was going to tell you Rose but everything just started happening."

"…it doesn't matter, I already renounced the Cullen 'family'. I am joining the Denali's."

"Rose!-"

"I want no part of them Esme, or anyone who sides with them."

"…Fucking hell, you want to take your goddamn soap opera elsewhere?" my head snapped up at the husky accented voice. A new woman stood besides Bella in shorts that barely covered anything and a tank-top. Her black and red hair a mess yet still undeniably gorgeous. Her emerald eyes were swimming with red and I swear black. Bella placed a hand on her shoulder seeming to relax her a little. I couldn't stop my eyes from switching back and forth between the two, there was no way. I caught a glimpse of the ring on each of their wedding fingers. "they were simply stopping by to warn us."

"warn us?"

"aye, it would seem the golden boy is searching town for me."

"…so it's time for a bonfire my love?" they smirked dangerously at each other and even the guy behind them let out a dark chuckle. "wait you can't just kill him!"

"yes, actually I can. And if he threatens my family, I will. Do you know what I love most about your kind Mrs. Cullen?" she waited a moment with no reply before sending her a chilling smile "how flammable you all are." I blinked away my own shock before Rosalie let out a snort, then a chuckle that turned into an actual laugh. We all turned to her mouths open, and I notice the human is now on the porch shaking her head with a small smile of her own. When finished laughing she then spoke "can I watch?" One blink, two blink, three blinks an a slow smile formed on her lips, "…I think I may like this one."

"hmmm, while I don't hate her like the others, I wouldn't go so far as to say I like her. What exactly is your fascination with our daughter Rosalie." The woman narrowed her eyes at a frozen Rosalie as she tried to speak up. "This is the vampire who can't seem to keep her eyes off of Kira? Explain blondie." …really was the blondie part necessary. "I- uh-well-I'd rather not do this here and now."

"It was not a question, twas a demand child." The girl must have taken pity on her because she spoke up quietly, "mother, leave her be for now, please." They both looked ta her before their expressions softened. "as you wish, for now."

"..Bella if we could just explain…"

"…you have 10 minutes Esme, but let's do this inside." With that we followed her inside, a blast of warmth hitting me as soon as I passed the doorway. A blazing fire off to one side of a huge room.


	8. Chapter 7

**CH7**

She took a seat on the chair as her…wife took to leaning against the arm of it. The only guy took to standing behind them with his arms crossed. The girl, Kira took the corner of this huge couch closest to them while we took seats on the couch across from them. Tilting my head I could hear two other heartbeats slow enough to be asleep. "Alright, your time starts now, explain."

"Bella, Edward-"

"Stop. If you're going to use this time to blame Edward or use him as an excuse then your time is up. He may have made the decision but you all went with it. Not one of you said goodbye, not one of you questioned him. Not. One."

"your right. We did just leave." We all turned to Alice as she spoke barely above a whisper. "We took you into our family, thought of you as such, treated you as such, then left like it was nothing. But Bella, it wasn't nothing, not for me and not for everyone in this room. It tore us apart to-"

"did it take your life?" I looked up at the cold tone of the woman next to Bella. "did it make you want to die vampire? Did it make you try to? Did it plague your very thoughts until one day you just couldn't take it anymore? Did it make you pull the trigger? Make that jump? Take those pills? Did the memories alone make you take that step into an open flame? Because she took that step, she pulled the trigger and she jumped!" by the end of her tirade she was shaking with fury and pain, a million memories flashing in her tear-filled eyes. Everyone on their side had tears in their eyes they tried to hold back, even the human who looked down at her hands, and I could see the fine scars from here. Bella took one of her shaking hands into her own before looking back to us. "Ok so it's been established that both Edward and Carlisle are dicks, no offense Esme, and they are searching town for me. Edward has seen me at school and hasn't been able to put two and two together, what makes now different?"

"he has your last name." both of their eyes zeroed in on me. "and you are?"

"Tanya Denali, head of the Denali coven." They shared a quick look, "ok, so what? what does he expect, that I'm going run back into his arms?" her lips lifted in an amused smirk as the other woman let out a his and visibly tightened her grip on Bella's hand. "he thinks-"

"I was asking Tanya."

My eyes widened "they think if he could just talk to you and explain everything you would understand and forgive him."

"ahh, kind of like what the rest of you are doing?" every vampire shifted uncomfortably but Kate felt the need to speak up "Technically we didn't do anything to you. We didn't even know about you. Just so you know." I rolled my eyes at my sister but I also caught their lips twitching.

"right…and I have no issues with you, that doesn't make us best friends. Or friends at all."

"Bella, we just want to help."

"Help? Help with what Alice?"

"Edward-"

"Is no match for any of us. I'm fairly certain even my human daughter could take him." Rose tensed at the thought her eyes narrowed. Something both of them caught. "we are mad at them, were hurt and upset and furious, but we don't want them dead Bella."

"Now whether they end up dead or not Esme is all up to them. I will not take threats towards me or my family lightly." Esme swallowed thickly but nodded her understanding, "We understand Bella, we-well I won't stand in your way if it comes down to it."

"…Thank you Alice."

"I still want to watch." I vaguely heard Rose mumble. "You are no longer a Cullen Rosalie?"

Her head shot up "no, I refused to help them search for you, they tried to-well order me to, I had already taken the Denali name for this move and Tanya was kind enough to accept me into her coven."

"I see. Why?" it took me a second to realize the question was directed at me "she's family, whether she wore our name or not, I will not tolerate them thinking they can treat her as their servant."

"hmmmm. Alice, can you see them?" She froze for a moment, her eyes getting cloudy before they cleared seconds later, "it's a bit blurry, he isn't thinking straight but it looked like they were looking through records at the hospital."

"Hmm, Val?"

"If they are already going through the records they will notice, if they were human perhaps, but…"

"but they aren't… Ok so, how much will it cost to charm this house?" the other woman, Val, looked at her "at such a late notice? More than we would be willing to pay."

"if you need money-"

"we don't. Money is not the price. Money is never the price."

"then what can we do?" I asked them, not bothering to ask for an explanation. "nothing. Most of us have to be at school in a couple of hours."

"and if he decides to come here instead of school?"

"then he gets Val." She smirked. "Bella-"

"fine fine. Ok so…Val?"

"…I am supposed to go to Port Angeles for work tomorrow, but I don't feel very comfortable being so far from you, maybe the reservation?"

"with the wolves!?"

"no the other reservation" she snarked out before continuing "I can leave Aidan with Leah that way me and Lauren would be ready just in case. Maybe Kira should stay home-"

"what no mom I can't!"

She went to argue but Rose beat her to it "I'll watch her."

"forgive me if that is little to no reassuring."

"nothing will happen to her, I give you my word."

"your word means noth-"

"Val." Bella interrupted. "I think- I think that might be the safest right now." She spoke quietly but with a clear meaning. Val looked between a confused Kira and Rosalie back and forth before letting out another hiss, the scowl on her face deepened. "anything happens to her vampire and your life is mine to claim." Rosalie didn't even flinch "I understand. Nothing will."

"Hmph. Kira go get ready for school. _Rosalie _will be driving you. Wyett go wake up Lauren."

"I'm already awake." We all turn startled to the foot of the stairs where another woman stood dressed for the day. "I figured it would be better to keep quiet in case things went south." She shrugged before walking off towards the kitchen, Wyett following her. I didn't have time to think on it though as Bella got up, "well, now that that's settled. I'm sure even Edward is aware now that I will be at school, than so will he. I suggest you all get ready as well if you want to keep him alive." Kira turned to Rosalie "pick me up in an hour blondie." And turned heading up the stairs as Rosalie mumbled an "ok."

Esme took a tentative step towards Bella, "thank you for at least hearing us our Bella. Even considering the circumstances." She simply stared at her for a moment, "don't thank me yet Esme, your son may still die. You know where the door is." She turned and headed up the stairs leaving us all standing there shocked as Val followed suit, "Wyett, make sure there are no problems."

"yes maam." He murmured from the kitchen though she never rose her voice. "we should go get ready for school."

"yah, your right, and so is she. Edward figured it out and he's at home getting ready."

"of course he is." Rose mumbled as she walked out the door. We all followed still lost in the same thought, _would she actually kill him. _Not that I can say I truly care, she could make me walk through fire and I wouldn't lift a finger to stop her, to stop either of them. Plus that boy is so damn annoying. All he does is whine and sulk, and the temper tantrums he throws when he doesn't get his way a 4 year old would envy. And don't get me wrong, I use to have the utmost respect for Carlisle, the restraint and control he has, he was the one who taught us there was another way and we didn't need to kill. But since he turned Edward he isn't the coven leader or man I had once known. Or he is and was just damn good at hiding it. I have become closer with the rest of the family then him in the past years anyways, If it came to it I would side with them over Him.

The sun was just over the horizon as we reached the house and I could hear him talking with Edward. We walked inside as he was finishing up his hair like the little princess he was. "perhaps if you spent more time on your hair I would have actually noticed you Tanya." _Stay out of my head Edward. _"And what makes you think I want the attention of a spoiled child?" he sent me his best scowl. "you will have to forgive him Tanya, he is a bit nervous at seeing his mate again." _Bullshit. _"I don't have to forgive anything Carlisle." With those parting words I followed my sisters upstairs into their sound proof room. "what's going on Tanya."

"later, when we can think in peace."

"sure, we need to get ready for fucking school anyways."

"hey I like it!"

"no Kate you like messing with people."

"same difference." They flashed into new clothes just as someone knocked, "come in."

"hey I'm going to take off a little early to go get Kira, preferably before He finds out."

"Kira? You mean your mate?" I asked with a smirk and had she still been human she would be bright red. "that obvious?"

"to everyone but her I think."

"right….what do I do?"

"be yourself?" she rose a brow, "well maybe not yourself-yourself, but the Rose you are around her."

"around her? I have hardly been around her alone at all, ever actually."

"well your diving her to school, now is your chance." She nodded her head and headed for her BMW. "your turn guys, have a good day at school" I mocked. "Ha ha. We will see you later."

"keep an eye on Kate!"

"hey!"

**Bella POV**

I was taking my final sip of coffee in the porch swing as the red BMW pulled up in front of the house. Rosalie got out and walked up to me with the same supermodel walk she had back then, only now there was actual emotions in her eyes, "Bella."

"Rosalie, a moment."

"of course." She spoke with respect but I swear I saw fear in her eyes for a moment. "I just want to…reiterate what my wife said earlier. Anything happens to our daughter and I will kill you."

"I would die long before I allowed harm to come to her." She spoke softly but firmly. "…I think I actually like this new you. Why would you die before she was hurt?" I asked though we both knew I already had my answer. "she is my mate." Nodding my head, "I would still kill you."

"I would ask you to."

"…how do I know your telling the truth, he told me the same thing?"

"I'm not him. And she isn't you." I had to smirk at her tone, I went to say more but the door opened and Kira stepped out "my mom threatening you?" it was then I saw something I never thought I would in Rosalie, a look I never saw her direct at Emmett, a look I never saw at all, not even when I caught her talking about cars. Her face simply lit up and Rosalie fucking Hale smiled all the way up into her eyes. "Just a little. Are you ready?"

"Hmm I am. Ma I'll see you at school?"

"yah I'm just about to leave. I'll see you both in class." She kissed my cheek before getting into the car where Rosalie held the door open. With a sigh I went back to the kitchen to wash my cup, "Kira just left?"

"Mmm we both know you were looking out the window dear."

"…ok you caught me." I looked up with a smile as she leaned against the doorway a slight blush on her face. "Aidan?"

"Lauren took him to Leah's and she will be back any moment. We won't be far from the school."

"mmm" I simply walked up and wrapped my arms around her waist, the words just tumbled out of my mouth as I pressed my lips to hers "you've gained weight."

"you bitch." I laughed against her as I skimmed my lips down her neck "your pregnant."

"hmm so it would seem. Or we really need to cut back on eating out."

"we hardly ever eat out dear."

"I have to disagree my love, I think we eat each other out quite a bit." With a groan "dear god woman are you trying to make me late to work."

"…I'm trying to keep you from going at all." Leaning back to look her in the eye "babe you know I have to, plus Kira is already there. I love you." She sighed before kissing my lips softly "I love you to. Now get going before I decide to tie you to the bed."

"Ooo keep that filed for another day." I sent her a wink and dodged her swipe as I ran for the door.

My hands held tightly to the wheel as I drove to the high school, thanking god I got there before the Volvo did. Rosalie leaned against her car as Kira leaned close showing her something on her phone a small smile on both faces, Wyett was close as well thankfully as the Volvo pulled up and I made my escape to class. As soon as I sat down in my empty class I pulled at Wyetts conscious just in time to hear Edward's silky voice. "Kira a pleasant surprise."

"Really? It's a surprise that I'm here? At the school we both attend?"

"right, well, I have learned that your last name is Hunt, correct?"

"…that is by far one of the creepiest sentences I have ever heard Cullen."

"you know my last name"

"everyone knows your last name. And I wasn't a creeper about it." I could practically see his scowl as he was getting annoyed. "Is it true your…mother teaches her."

"hmm I do indeed have a mother who teaches here." _That's my girl. _"what's her name?"

"why it's Mrs. Hunt, obviously."

"her first name" he practically hissed out and I tensed but she didn't seem even a little bothered, she has really come a long way "is none of your business. Rosalie, walk me to class?"

"of course." I zeroed back in on my class room just as students started to pour in. My classes flew by until Rosalie walked in behind Kira and Wyett behind them. We shared a look that said we would talk after class and I began the lesson. When I had finished and excused the class to lunch the 3 of them stayed behind. "how is It going?"

"he won't leave me alone, always asking about my mother, it's annoying."

"I'm sorry hon, he hasn't tried anything has he?"

"not really, he tried to grab my arm when I walked away but Rosalie here beat him to it and basically snapped his wrist." I looked to her shocked and she frankly still just looked pissed off. "fucking idiot."

"he must be to fuck with Rosalie Hale" I murmured. "Hale? I thought you were Cullen, then Denali?" Kira asked. "I have never taken the Cullen name, I had enough taken from me I wasn't going to give up my name, Hale is the name I had as human."

"oh." She looked like she wanted to ask more but held herself back, "were having lunch in here, or I just may set him on fire myself. You uhh…didn't happen to bring me any food did you ma?"

Rosalie jumped up "I can get you something from the cafeteria."

"No need, here" I handed her the bag from my desk as well as a full one for Wyett and myself, "Wyett lock the door please." He did as I asked before digging to his food next to me. Kira and Rosalie sat in the back talking as she ate.

When the bell rang they all went to their last classes and mine flew by. When I walked out of the building Kira was once again leaning close to Rosalie, Wyett stood with his arms crossed and a glare at Edward who stood scanning everything and everyone. The rest of the family seemed to kind of surround Kira without being to obvious about it, guess someone doesn't want the golden boy dead. And they had just about everyone's attention in the lot as the Cullen's actually hung out with someone outside of their family. His gaze stopped on me and his eyes widened as I'm sure he tried and failed to get into my head. I barely spared him a glance as I headed for the car, he of course was closer and cut off my path. "Bella-Bella love is that you?" I rose a brow "That would be Mrs. Hunt to you Mr. Cullen, what do you want?"

"I-Bella-"

"Are you dense? I said don't call me that!" his eyes widened in shock and Wyett took up his place at my side, and I actually trusted Kira was safe with Rosalie next to her. "I-I, it is you isn't it?" I rose my brow with a smirk "yes we already established that Cullen, it's me. What do you want? Not that I actually care but if it will get you out of my way so I could go home?" I heard pretty much all of the vampires behind him chuckle, and it seemed to snap him out of it. His lips lifted in his crooked smirk that now just looked creepy next to Val's, and his hand rose towards my face. My hand, faster than even his vampire eyes could follow flashed forward to stop it before it even came close, my eyes hardened until I'm sure shards could be seen in them. "You do NOT have permission to touch me, try that again and you lose this arm." I threw it back towards his side and stepped around him ushering Kira into the car before climbing in myself Wyett behind us.

I threw the car in gear and peeled out of the lot well aware he was going to follow, but at least it would be on our terms.

The whole drive home I could see his car in the rearview, and in my last look it seemed he was on the phone, probably talking to daddy to come fix it for him. The rest of the vampires were also not far behind. I pressed down harder on the pedal knowing it wouldn't make a difference but would piss him off. When I pulled into the driveway there were 3 other vampires waiting there. Carlisle, Esme and an annoyed looking Tanya. Esme also looked more annoyed than I have seen her, Carlisle had his eyes glued on my car like a scientist and it pissed me off so I made sure dust flew up at him as I parked.

The rest of the cars skidded to a stop shortly after. "Kira inside, Rosalie." I nodded my head for her to follow and make sure she protected her. She followed without a word. "Bella! You shouldn't have been driving so fast you could have-" I started to tune him out as I climbed out of the car, Wyett jumped out just in time to get between us. "do you mind dog." All he did was raise a brow, "yah, yah I mind leech."

"Edward what the hell are you doing!" Alice screeched out only for Carlisle to step in front of her "this is between Edward and his mate Alice, we must respect that and let him handle it as he sees fit." Jasper stepped up behind her looking ready to rip him apart. "only if you want him dead." I answered without looking at him still gathering my things. "Bella you don't-" I spun around to face him "don't tell me what I do or don't mean Carlisle. That isn't your right. When I say I will kill him, I mean exactly that, I will kill him, and I would kill you without so much as a second thought. So just don't."

"Bell what has gotten into you!" sparing the golden boy a glance, "common sense? A back bone? A lack of patience for your bullshit?"

"Bella-"

"what do you want!? No Bella this or Bella that, I don't care and I don't want to hear it. so just tell me what you want so I can say no and you can leave."

"I want to explain-"

"No, now leave." I heard Tanya chuckle off to the side along with her sisters, who now that I think about it weren't in my class today, neither was Alice. Alice leaned forward already knowing, "we were keeping an eye on him." Ahh. "Bella as you mate you have to at least hear him out-" I turned to Carlisle tired of people calling me his mate and simply raised my palm up toward him, his mouth froze over sealing it completely shut, "I'm in no mood for your interruptions in his defense let alone you calling me his mate, which I am most certainly not. Do it again and more than your mouth will be filled with Ice." Everyone stood shocked as I turned back to him, "Now you want to explain, but your explanation means nothing to me, it won't change anything. So unless you want to end up mute like your fearless leader over there I suggest you leave. The only people allowed to stay on my property are the ones not in danger of me spontaneously killing them." he opened and closed his mouth eyes still focused on Carlisle as he claws at the ice in his face, his vampire strength not making a dent. The rest of the vampires doing the same. I turned back to walk up the stairs with one last glance at him, "leave my property and it melts." With those parting words I walked inside.

When I got to the living room my wife sat with her legs crossed clenching her hands as she tried her best to control not only her anger but her powers, her eyes that were tightly shut shot open when I set my things down and they were filled with swirls of fires I could barely see the green. I took one of her hands in my own running my thumb over it in hopefully soothing circles. "Val?"


	9. Chapter 8

**CH 8 Val POV**

The nerve of that little bitch! Of both of them! To keep calling her his mate over and over again like some kind of possession! It took everything in me to stay in place inside clenching my hands over and over as I tried not to let my powers get the best of me. The flame so badly wanting out, and me wanting to let it out, to just end this here and now. But I know that isn't what she wanted, and I know there was no way I would be able to control it enough to focus on just him. Not right now. I was vaguely aware of Kira walking in followed by the vampire though my eyes were shut tight as I tried to reign it in, I could hear her whisper for the blonde to leave it be and follow her upstairs. And I know for a fact she did so with no argument. And then I felt the spike of Bella's powers and clenched my teeth telling myself she can handle it. I felt a few flames escape before pulling them back into me, I could feel the bond tugging as she walked inside my eyes I'm sure were no longer green when they shot open at the sound of her making her way to me. "Val?" she questioned knowing full well it might not be me in there. "Aye" I rasped out through clenched teeth. One of her hands took mine rubbing circles trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath before releasing it, "he is gone?"

"yes" I looked up at the voice that was not my wife's but the blonde vampire Tanya, her eyes were darkened and held emotions I had no time to focus on. "he ran off with Carlisle, I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you two were ok." I locked eyes with Bella again as she uttered the words more to me then her "were fine." She pulled me to my feet as the rest of the vampires filed in behind Lauren, Kira and Rosalie making their way back down the stairs. "Lauren?"

"they headed back towards their house, I followed half way before turning back."

"Good."

"yah, I honestly don't see them coming back anytime today, want me to go get Aidan?"

"Please, Wyett go with her."

"of course." With that they took off out the door to head for the reservation.

The rest of the vampires were taking me in curiously and warily as Bella helped me to my feet. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Cullen." I ran my hand through my hair "he will be back."

"I know" she murmured not taking her eyes off me. I turned as the male vampire with his arm around the pixie spoke up "what are you Bella?" she turned towards him with a raised brow, "what? You don't think a human could have done that?" Sarcasm filled her voice before Kira spoke up "mom"

"Sorry. Forgive us for not being in the best mood after your brother followed me home."

"he's not my brother." I turned my attention to him, noticing the tiny scars that littered his skin I hadn't noticed before. Not that it would be a problem, he's just as flammable as the rest. "you denounce your brother?" I asked. "I want no ties to someone who could lie so easily to us, who could do what he did and think he was in the right. To do what he did and then claim you as his mate, expecting automatic forgiveness." I closed my eyes as he said mate once again taking a deep breath. "Jasper!"

"No Esme, if this is how he's going to be, and this is how Carlisle is going to handle it, I want no part of it."

"neither do I." his little mate spoke up, "I mourned her Esme, I mourned her when none of us had the right to but I did. She was my best friend, my sister, she still is even if I'm not hers. I will side with her, them over him."

"what about Carlisle?" Rosalie stepped forward from where she stood by Kira "What about him Esme? He will stand by Edward no matter what, even against us, and even against you. Edward get's what Edward wants, all of us be damned. He didn't want us thinking about her, so we were told not to think about her. He didn't want Alice looking into her future, she was ordered not to. I stayed with the Cullen's because you were family and not just another coven, this Esme, this isn't a family anymore." She then turned towards my wife "Bella I'm sorry, it doesn't take back what we did, it doesn't take back how I treated you, it doesn't take back anything but I'm sorry. If it comes down to it, I will also side with you. Edward doesn't get to walk in and fuck up your life again." The room was silent except for Esme Cullen's quiet sobs until Bella spoke up, "Your right, it doesn't take away anything you did, but it's a start and I accept it." I tensed at the thought that she was letting them back into her life before she continued "But I warn you, all of you. I appreciate you taking my side over this, but I want it clear, if he threatens my wife or kids, if he threatens my family I will kill him, both of them. And anyone who stands in my way."

"Fair enough." I looked around as all the vampires nodded until we reached Esme. "I-I wont stand in your way if that's what it comes down to, but please just give me a chance to talk to them." I couldn't hold in the snort, Bella beat me to a reply though "You ca try Esme but you know Edward, when he has something in his head that's it. I'm not saying we will hunt him down, just defend ourselves."

"I'll go now." She nodded before flashing out the door. "we should probably hunt before heading back and seeing if we can help her, not that I would mourn his death. Rosalie join us?" she looked to her brother and sister before looking back to Kira, the look on her face saying she wanted to say no. Kira gave her a nudge, "no point in sticking around when your brother isn't here. Go join your family, you can protect me at school tomorrow." She flinched slightly but faked a smile and nodded. Alice and Jasper finished their reluctant goodbyes with Bella before they followed her out the door. The other two blondes Irina and Kate did the same. The tall blonde Tanya hung around for a moment though looking between me and Bella and then Kira who was heading up the stairs. "Is there something on your mind vampire?" I asked only for Bella to elbow my side. Her lips twitched as she looked for something to say "Is Kira really your daughter?"

"she is human."

"well yes, that why I am…confused."

"…our kind would not give birth to a human."

"your kind?"

"Kira is adopted." I answered instead. She didn't seem to mind my avoidance "And that guy Wyett? Is he your son, I had heard you mention kids as in more than one."

"he is my brother." I murmured wondering where she was going with these innocent questions. I tilted my head wondering what she was going to ask next when I heard Laurens car pull up. Not seconds later the door swung open and Aidan threw himself at my feet. With a chuckle I swung him into my arms as the last two members of my family walked in.

**Kira POV the next morning**

I woke up the next morning regretting staying on the phone with Derek for so long last night. I dragged myself into the shower before dragging myself downstairs where both of my moms were sitting at the table quietly talking. Aidan was doing his best to eat by himself refusing all help. "morning sweetheart"

"morning ma. Mom." I sat down with my own plate and started to stuff my face, I had just finished when I heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" Wyett yelled as he hit the last step. "Uh, Kira it's for you." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door passing Wyett. Throwing the door back open "Derek I'm pretty sure I was clear-Rosalie." A strained smile lifted her lips "yah, sorry to disappoint."

"…much better than the alternative, what can I do for you? Do you need my mom?"

"No, I uh, well I came to see if, maybe you needed a ride to school again."

"…you know my mom works at the school right?"

"well yes but-I mean-" I interrupted her rambling that seemed so out of place "let me grab my bag." Her head shot back up as an actual smile lifted her lips "ok great, perfect, I'll be right here." Shaking my had with a small smile I head back to the kitchen and grab my bag. "I'm riding to school with Rosalie If that's ok?" they shared a quick look before one of them spoke up "that's fine hon. Be careful."

"always." I joined her back on the porch before following her to her car. She flashed by me to open my door for me as I rose a brow. "you are aware I am not human, why hide it if not in public? Unless it makes you uncomfortable, does it? I can stop if you prefer?" I shook my head with a laugh "just get in the car Rosalie. No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"oh, ok good. You look uh, good by the way, that's a cute jacket."

"thank you, my mom got it for me."

"which one?" I tried to look at her face but she was focused on the road, her face blank "Bella."

"mmm how did that happen?"

"what do you mean?"

"You and Bella, and Valentina."

"how did we become a family?"

"yah…"

"how does anyone? They were married long before I came into the picture. They took me in a few years ago, maybe 5 now actually."

"what about your real parents?"

"they are my real parents!" I snapped before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, uh, I don't know what to say Rose, my 'real' parents weren't…good. My life wasn't good, and then I met Bella and Val. The rest is history I guess."

"where?"

"huh?" I turn back to her "where did you meet them?" I stared out the window at the buildings as she pulled into a parking spot, "Port Angeles" was all I could utter. Thankfully she let it go and climbed out the car, I took a deep breath before joining her. Off to the side I could see the rest of the Cullen's and Denali students getting ready to make their way to us as Edward pulled into a spot. I rolled my eyes before Rosalie spoke again "Is that wolf your boyfriend?" I turned at the quiet vulnerability in her voice.

"Derek? Yes why?" she pursed her lips but didn't get a chance to say anything before Edward interrupted "You know they are dangerous why are you with him?"

"why were you with my mother when she was human? You know you are far more dangerous to a human than a wolf is." His mouth flopped open and closed "I would never hurt her."

"but you did hurt her. And my relationship is of no concern to you, vampire." with that I walked off leaving behind him and Rosalie.

I went through my classes confused about a certain blonde and annoyed at the constant messages from Derek. When I finally got to my mom's class I was dragging my feet from a killer annoyance headache and my phone was off. "everything ok sweetheart?" my head jumped up "I'm fine mom, but my phones off so you know."

"Derek?"

"yup. I told him I needed space and this is what he does. 29 messages in the last 2 hours."

"hmm want me to sick Wyett on him? Ooo or how about mom?"

"Absolutely not, I still remember what she did to Embry." My mom let out a little laugh "he had it coming."

"true enough but still I don't want him hurt."

"what do you want then?" I looked into her eyes before sighing "Class is starting mom. We'll talk at lunch." I took my seat next to Wyett who gave me a look that said he was listening but would respect my privacy until I wanted to talk. Rosalie was in her seat next to Kate staring straight ahead with her hands clenched on top of the desk. I leaned over to whisper as class started "are you ok Rosalie?" she turned a strained smile to me and nodded her head giving me nothing more. So I leaned back and pretended to listen as my mom taught class until the bell rang just in time for my stomach to growl. Rosalie shot me an amused look stating she had heard it. "don't judge me woman." She let out a laugh that was musical bringing more than a few looks to our direction, it was a shame she didn't seem to do that often, she was quite beautiful when she did. "Kira?" I shook my head as my face reddened _did I seriously just get caught starting at her? _She's a vampire she's probably used to it. "yes?"

"are you ok?"

"great why?"

"you were staring off into space." _No I was staring at your face. Jesus what's gotten into me._ "yah I'm fine." She looked like she didn't believe me but chose not to comment "ok, join me for lunch then?"

"Uh, I'd love to but I need to talk with my mom." She looked away disappointed "oh, ok another time." She rushed out the door before I could agree. Shaking my head I watched the last students disappear before joining my mom and Wyett at the front. "do I need to teach the pup a lesson?"

"tempting, but no thanks Wyett."

"what's wrong sweetheart?"

"nothing. I mean I don't know but I think it's nothing. I'm just, I don't know im confused mom."

"ok well slow down first. Now let's start with the main thing bugging you."

"Derek" I answered immediately. "ok what about him? Besides blowing up your phone?"

"well there's that, and I don't like the way he handled the thing with Leah! I mean even now! He's so mad at her, blaming her for everything, talking about her with the others trying to start something between them. even now after Uncle Jake spoke with them. and to top it off he doesn't want me to see her!"

"that's not his call to make."

"exactly! She's my best friend mom. But whenever I try he always gets in the middle. He'e even starting shit about my friends here! Basically wanting me to spend all of my time down there on the reservation with him. Like he doesn't trust me or something." At the end of my venting I caught the look my mom shared with Wyett. "what?" she looked down at her hands for a moment so I turned my attention "Uncle?" he cleared his throat, "it's just, form what I'm hearing, it sounds pretty similar to what I heard, the vampire do with your mom." I admit my mind went blank for a moment before my eyes narrowed. "were not saying that for sure sweety, just-"

"but you think he is."

"…I think it could be a possibility to look out for is all."

"…I'm gona kill him."

"how bout you just avoid him for the time being instead."

"easier said than done Wyett, his last message said he would see me after school."

"of course he did. Let me send Jake a message and see if I can stop that from happening. Unless you want to see him?"

"honestly mom, not right now." She nodded her head and sent the message as the bell rang. "right, well I'm off to class."

The rest of my classes went by quickly until I exited the last and ran into a wall. With a grunt I took a step back and looked up. "Edwin"

"it's Edward."

"can't say I care. Move."

"where's your mother? She wasn't in her classroom."

"I don't know probably avoiding you. Now again, move." I went to step around him only to have him step in front of me, my eyes narrowed. "Perhaps your simple mind has already forgotten when my mother shoved and ice block down your fathers throat." He shook his head and spoke to me as if I were a child "Bella would never harm me."

"oh I think she would love to do nothing more." He was going to reply when a edged voice behind me spoke up "and even if she wouldn't I will if you don't step back from her." He looked over my head with a scowl as Rosalie stepped up next to me, her ice cold hand sending shivers down my spine as she pressed it to my lower back. "your wasting your time Rosalie, it will never happen."

"stay out of my head Edward." She hissed before nudging me around him, her hand never left my back until she went to open the door for me. "what was he talking about?"

"I don't know, he was just trying to start something."

"…right." I shook my head knowing she was lying but was distracted at the form leaning against the bike I the lot. A grin lifted my lips and I uttered a goodbye to Rosalie before taking off running. I threw myself into her arms and she caught me easily with a little laugh. "I missed you Leah."

"I missed you to." She murmured into my hair. Then I pulled back and punched her in the shoulder knowing it would hurt me more than here, "ow, but that was for not answering your damn phone."

"I know, I'm sorry I worried you. I juts, I needed to sort out my mind, and things with the pack."

"…and did you?"

"mostly" she murmured as her eyes drifted to the vampires walking out of school then to my mother as she walked up and embraced Leah. "bout time you showed your face around her Leah."

"I know bells I'm sorry, but you know."

"yah, I know, but Kira has been really worried, we all have been." Her arm tightened around my waist "I know I'm sorry."

"what's going on Leah, from you not Jake or Derek, you." She spared another glance towards the curious vampires "not here."

"fine, I'll ride back with you." I gave my bag to my mom before climbing onto the bike behind Leah. I caught the look on Rosalie's face as we pulled away and it was cross between hurt and hate. I didn't have time to think on it as we pulled out of the lot and headed home. We pulled up to the house noticing my moms car wasn't there so she must be at work in Port Angeles. I'm glad she's feeling better enough to get back there.

"Are you hungry Leah?"

"I'm a wolf Bella, I'm always hungry."

"right, I'll make you something to eat while you two talk." With that she headed for the kitchen with Wyett leaving us in the living room with the semblance of privacy. "So?"

"so what?"

"Leah"

"alright alright, so I assume someone has told you I imprinted. At the meeting with the Cullen's."

"Yes, Jake told my mom and she told me."

"Yah I figured-"

"you should have told me Leah!"

"I know and I'm sorry but Kira come on, I've been freaking the fuck out. And then dealing with the pack to top it off."

"what did they do?"

"…"

"Leah!"

"Nothing really, I mean they said a ton of shit as if I could control it. Threatened to throw me out of the pack-"

"What they can't do that!"

"and they won't Kira-"

"Mom-"

"Jake would never allow it."

"your mom's right he wouldn't, he talked to them and they have laid off for the most part, most of them anyways." It didn't take me long to put her shared look with my mom together "Derek?"

"…was the maddest." My eyes narrowed and my voice lowered "what did he do Leah?"

"nothing to-"

"what did he do?"

"…he attacked me-"

"HE WHAT!" I shouted jumping to my feet. "but he didn't hurt me! calm down!" Calm down? She wants me to calm down? I start pacing the living room with half a mid to send my mom down there. "he didn't hurt me Kira, the other wolves jumped in before anyone was hurt. Besides, pretty sure I could take him." She sent me a reassuring smirk "that's not the point Leah! He attacked you."

"and Jake punished him for it, he's running most of my patrols this month."

"Kira sweety I know your upset but look at her? She's fine."

"Derek won't be when I get done with him."

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't even think about it!" they shouted over each other. "But-"

"No Kira. Derek is, he isn't who he used to be when you got together. His hate is guiding him right now and it's in charge. That's one of the reasons I came here to talk to you about."

"…and here I thought you missed me." I crossed my arms well aware I was pouting as she came up to me "you know I did, but Derek is dangerous right now for you, and I would have to kill him if he hurt you."

"you wouldn't get the chance" my mom uttered darkly. "so what your saying-"

"stay away from him. And I will say that as your mother if I have to." I looked to my mother in disbelief, she usually trusted me to handle things fine when it came to Derek. "please Kira."

"fine, I will need to break up with him then. Preferably in person. I don't want to be a dick about it, even if he is."

"…fine. But I will be there."

"fine."

"You don't seem to be to upset about this." I turn to face my mom who now stood with her arms crossed "you and I both know I wasn't his imprint. Why bother keeping this going only to make things worse in the end." She nodded her head looking slightly relieved though she tried to hide it so I turned back to Leah "But I have a condition, who did you imprint on?" she tensed immediately, a slight blush covering her tan cheeks. "well? Which one Leah?" she looked anywhere but at me as she mumbled the words so low I almost missed it "not one." My mom stepped forward "two? You imprinted on two vampires?"

"It's not like I asked for this!"

"were not judging you Leah, are we mom?"

"…no of course not, Leah your family, we love you like family and we always will. It's just, a surprise is all."

"yah, imaging how I felt."

"I couldn't even try, and then to have the pack…Jesus Leah I'm sorry."

"…don't be I'm fine. Things are tense but its fine."

"who Leah?"

"I don't know-really Kira I don't know their names."

"ok well what do they look like?"

"well, they're blonde." _Blonde? Hm, Rosalie _"I see. There are a few blondes with the Cullen's right now." My mom said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and I tried to get rid of whatever this feeling was.

"yah, I noticed. But I really don't want to talk about that right now, please."

"…fine."

"great how about a movie?"

"what movie?"

"I don't know that knew one that just came out, it's supposed to be funny. I need some funny right now." I looked to my mom for permission "…ok, but it is a school night, be back by 10. And Leah-"

"I know, with my life." I shook my head at their exchange and grabbed my jacket, "are we taking your bike?"

"yah here's your helmet."

With Leah's driving and winding around cars we reached Port Angeles in record time and pulled into the movie theater lot. We paid, well she paid for our tickets and we headed in. "do you want popcorn or anything?"

"at these prices? I don't think so."

"haha, it's on me."

"no thanks Leah, how bout dinner after?"

"deal." I followed her into the theater and pointed to the back row so we made out way up the stairs. I took my seat shivering through my jacket "why the hell do these places need to be so damn cold."

All Leah did was chuckle as she threw an arm over my shoulders, I leaned into her instantly warming with her temperature. And that's how we were when I caught sight of family walking through the doors. It didn't take them long to catch what I'm assuming was Leah's scent as I was now looking into Rosalie's golden eyes, and they were filled with a million emotions as she looked between me and Leah. The arm over my shoulder tightened "friends of yours?"

"…just one of them" I murmured not able to look away from her. She sent me a strained smile and small wave as she joined her family in their seats that kept looking back at us. I leaned up to whisper in Leah's ear "is she one of them?" she glanced down at me with a knowing look "No. the two on the end."

"Kate and Irina." I said there names slightly to loud because they both looked back immediately at us. Two sets of eyes widened dramatically and mouths fell open as they stared at us, well at Leah. The movie started and I don't think anyone on either side was actually paying attention to it. Leah was as tense as can be only loosening up slightly as I leaned into her. When the movie ended we chose to wait for the rest of the people to leave, the vampires doing the same. Rosalie was the first to get up and head our way followed by Kate, Irina and Tanya. "Kira"

"Rosalie, how are you?"

"I've been better, whose your…pet?" my eyes narrowed automatically and even Irina and Kate were glaring at her, though all Leah did was let out a snort. "This is my _Friend _Leah. This is Rosalie and the flinching at my tone, not bothering to wait for a reply I dragged Leah towards the door. "What wait!" we turned back at Kate's yell "uh I uh, Irina!"

"What she means is we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Irina, that's Kate and out sister Tanya." Leah stared in silence before I nudged her side "Leah, my name is Leah."

"It's nice to meet you Leah" Kate sent her a smirk. "uh, yah you to. We should uh, get going."

"Kira wait!" with a sigh I turned once more to face Rosalie, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you called a pet." With that I turned and headed for the lot that held Leah's bike.


	10. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**Val POV**

"you seem distracted."

"do I?" I answered looking up at the voice from where I sat. "well considering you've been here hours and only seen 3 patients, I'd say yes. Everything okay at home?" Locking eyes with the man in a doctors coat I see exactly what I expect, hope, glee, this man begging me to say no everything is not okay. I send him my best fake smile and watch his falter "of course, couldn't be better."

"good, that's good."

"but your right, I have only seen 3 patients, I best get back in there." I got up and ignored his following footsteps as I headed back into the hospital. For the next couple of hours I spoke to patient after patient trying to talk them out of suicidal depression, trying to give them some kind of hope, some reason to carry on. I had managed to avoid Alex for the remainder of my shift though. By the time I was headed for my car I was ready to just get back home to my wife and family. Of course that was to much to ask for. "Val!" I took a deep breath through clenched teeth before turning around "Alex."

"Good I caught you."

"I'm kinda in a hurry Alex, what can I do for you?" a smirk lifted his lips "are you hungry?" my head tilted as I regarded him "yes, so if you don't mind…" I gestured the car door I had half open. "how about I buy you dinner?" one, two, three blinks, "my wife is already making dinner thank you." Without waiting for a response, I climb into the car and head for home, the pounding in my head lessening the closer I got.

Relief washed over me when I pulled down our driveway and parked next to her car and noticed Leah's bike. I made my way inside to the quiet living room where only my wife and Aidan were. "your late" was her only greeting. "sorry." was all I managed to utter as I made my way to the kitchen well aware she was following. "your plate is in the microwave."

"thanks." I heated it up and sat at the table with my head in my hands. "any trouble today?"

"not really, Leah picked up Kira, they went out and she's staying the night." I nodded my head. "She's going to break up with Derek."

"thank God"

"I'm honestly surprised it lasted as long as it did."

"she's stubborn"

"fair enough, how was the hospital?" with a shrug "the patients are getting younger and younger."

"you think there is an unbalance?" I looked up into her eyes for the first time since I got home "I honestly don't know." She circled around me and draped her arms over my shoulders, "we'll figure it out."

"I can't help but feel it's leading back to this vampire problem."

"the Cullen's?"

"…no." she opened her mouth to respond when Aidan came running into the kitchen only to trip over his pajamas and faceplant, he was up before either of us could move "chit". I blinked a couple of times before turning to my wife, "Jake did it!" Raising a brow I pulled the little demon onto my lap. "Did Jake teach you to talk like that buddy?"

"cha!"

"see!"

"mhmm." I looked back down to our son and tried to explain to him it was a bad word, and it was like talking to a wall. "alright its bed time."

"nooo"

"yes."

"here I got him you eat." I handed him to her and watched them walk away before digging in to my food. She came back down shortly after "how are you feeling?" I looked up confused before it hit me "you mean since you called me fat?" she rolled her eyes "I did no such thing." Sending her a smirk "I'm fine. Confused but fine." She furrowed her brow, "so this wasn't your decision?"

"…did you think I would make a decision like that without talking to you first?"

"…well no I-no I know you wouldn't. But if neither of us decided it then what happened? Did you take-"

"no, and I don't know, I haven't been able to get ahold of any of the higher ups. I'm thinking they are waiting for us to finish this job in Seattle."

"of course, maybe we should give it another go see if anything popped back up since the last time. If your up to it, I can go-"

"I'm pregnant not handicapped." I snapped only to take a breath as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. You know I don't like surprises and I'm still processing." Her arms tightened around me, "I know but I mean, it's not like this is a bad thing babe."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm saying it's not a good thing. Especially with the Cullen's and the other vampire problem in Seattle and the Higher ups sending us on run arounds. And my powers, we can't afford for me to be pregnant right now." She raised a brow before her eyes narrowed, "But you are pregnant Val…"

"relax I know and I'm not suggesting that. You know I would never." Her tense form dropped slightly "it will be fine, we got this, and I got you." I leaned back into her "I know. And we can worry about it tomorrow, it's only Wednesday and I'm exhausted." I stood from my chair to clean and put my dishes away only to turn around and freeze at the contemplative look on her face "what?"

"I was just thinking, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"It's just this is a vampire problem."

"Yes…"

"the Cullen's are vampires-"

"absolutely not!" I snapped. "Just hear me out-"

"your suggesting we ask the Vampires who broke you for help! Help we don't need!"

"Val we need to find their maker, you and I both know he wasn't in that building and more people are dying."

"and we will deal with is just as we always have!"

"what if they can help us finish this sooner! Less people would die Val. Less people we would need to kill!" she shouted finally voicing her real problem. "I told you I would-"

"yes yes you would do it without me I know! I don't want you to! I don't need you to Val!" my own eyes widened as she closed hers, hand over her mouth. "Val I-"

"Mom." We both turned towards the doorway where Kira stood in her pajamas, eyes watery. "Is everything ok?" I took a deep breath as Bella spoke up "everything's fine Kira. We were just having a-disagreement." I didn't bother trying to hold in my snort. "About what?"

"it doesn't matter, it's over."

"mom…" I looked into her eyes knowing this was killing her, she spent her entire life listening to it with her birth parents always thinking the worse. "Really love, it's fine, we had a disagreement and now it's over, were done fighting. We didn't mean to wake you up. You have to be up early tomorrow go back to bed." I sent her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, Bella doing the same. She regarded us for a minute before nodding her head and making her way up the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, "babe-"

"I'm going for a walk." I interrupted, I heard only her sigh as I brushed past her and out the door. As soon as I was outside I headed for the forest that surrounded our house and easily found the small path. It went around the house, we had made it so Kira could go running and still be in earshot if something went wrong. I didn't feel like sticking to the path though so I made my off of it and into the forest deeper and deeper. As soon as I saw enough of another clear path I took off running, slow at first like any human speeding up little by little until even a vampire would have trouble keeping up. I ran and I ran until my throat burned for air, I ran until the forest ended and I hit the cliffs if La Push. And then I jumped. I dive off of the cliff like a bullet for 30 feet before I shifted and wings burst from by back feet above the water. I could feel my nails sharpen as the wind rushed past me, wings stretched out on each side, a new white feather joined into the mass of black. I skimmed the water for awhile before shooting up into the sky with one thrust of my wings. As soon as I was high enough I stopped and hovered for a bit just catching my breath and scanning the area. I could easily see my house though it was dark, Isabella probably having gone to bed. And then another house stood out in the middle of the forest of Forks, a house lit up through their glass windows and I let out a hiss. I shot off towards their house staying high enough even they wouldn't sense me. As soon as I was above the house I shifted my eyes noticing they were all there, all together in the same room. It would be so easy, to just seal the exits, to just burn the house down with them in it. It would be so easy. _She would never forgive you. _A growl left my throat at the thought. Of course she wouldn't. I was about to turn away when one of the forms inside slammed another against the wall by their throat. _My oh my are the little vampires fighting amongst their selves now._ I shot back up a few as soon as the vampire against the wall fought back and threw the attacker through a window into the front yard. The attacker was, big surprise, one Edward Cullen. The woman he pinned against the wall soon followed him out the window and landed a kick right to his chest as he tried to get up. She landed hit after hit on him before finally pinning him to the ground where he laid covered in cracks. It was the strawberry blonde Tanya and even from way up here she looked pissed, no she looked murderous. The other vampires now gathered in the front yard stopping the _good _doctor from intervening as she kneeled down to him and I tilted my head to listen in. "listen and listen good boy I won't repeat myself. Do not ever so much as even think of laying a finger on one of my sisters again. I will kill you. Your gift helps you in a fight but we have years more of experience to make up for it." with that she stomped her foot down into his chest and walked away from the crater he laid in. The doctor rushed to his side but the boy wouldn't leave it well enough alone. "it will never happen Tanya!" she faltered in her steps but never turned around. "I'd kill you before I ever let that happen."

"you would try" was all she said before flashing into the forest. Her sister went into follow her but the other stopped her. The rest of the vampires went their separate ways while the boy had his daddy help him up. Turning away so I didn't toast them both I headed back in the direction of home slightly surprised the vampire was there halfway leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. I admit something was…different about this one. I lowered myself slightly and then panicked as her eyes shot open and locked with me. My wings vanished in a flash and I plummeted for the ground. Her eyes widened and panic filled her expression until I latched onto a branch and swung onto another, leaping from branch to branch until I hit the ground in front of her. "are you okay?" was not what I was expecting from the woman. Tilting my head "of course." She looked back up to where I was seconds ago before back to me. "how did you do that?" _guess she didn't see the whole wings thing. They do blend into the dark sky I guess. _I shrugged "how do you do similar things?"

"I don't hover in the sky." My lips twitched, "fair enough." She looked up once more before shaking her head, "well I'm glad your ok." My brows furrowed but not caring enough to ask on it. "what happened?" I asked instead. "what do you mean?"

"with Dickward." Her lips turned up into a smile as she chuckled lightly at the name, "I'm not fond of people who think it's ok to put hands on my family."

"mmm you denounce him as family as well?" I asked trying to understand this vampire. "the Cullen's are extended family. We had met Carlisle first and he showed us there was another way to live. Over the eyars he has added to his family and we've grown close. But this is not the man I grew close to, and Edward has always been a bit…-"

"creepy?" I suggested causing her to throw her head back in a laugh. "that is one word for him yes. My point though is I consider myself closer with other members of their family."

"I see."

"yes."

"he attacked you?"

"how do you know that?"

"…I managed to see your retaliation." She gave me a look that said she didn't buy it, much like Bella did.

"right, well what are you doing out here this late? Spying on the Cullen's place?" she asked with a slight smirk that I had to snort at. "spying is done on those you either giving a flying fuck about, or plan to kill."

"…does that mean you give a flying fuck about us?" she asked sarcastically I had to smirk, "it means as of right now I have no plan to kill you." With that I turned away from this woman and headed back home. I could feel her eyes follow me as far as they could before the brush blocked her view. I decided to take a human pace the rest of the way. I took a deep breath before entering the quiet house, I made my way up the stairs and into our bedroom where she was sound asleep in our bed. With a sigh I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into the cold bed. She rolled over in her sleep and into my arms, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

When I woke up next my bed was empty and I could vaguely hear noise downstairs. Dragging myself out of bed I threw on some sweats before stumbling down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen I saw everyone was awake and ready for their day, a sleepy looking Leah was wolfing her food down, no pun intended. Kira was finishing up some assignment probably due today. Wyett and Lauren were in their own world together while Aidan attempted to eat on his own, making a lovely mess. And Bella, Bella was already regarding me silently with her arms crossed as she leaned against the counter. "Are you hungry?" she asked quietly. "Not particularly." The thought of food alone made my stomach turn. She nodded her head. Every ones attention shot to me "you feeling ok mom?" I turned to her with a small smile "I'm fine." _Were going to have to tell them eventually. _"but your going to be late for school, as are you." I looked to Bella who was still looking quietly at me. "ya, Leah is going to take me."

"Ok, Leah, wake up before my daughter gets on that bike."

"yes maam."

"do you want me to drop off Aidan on my way?" Bella asked as she pushed off the counter, "no I'll take care of it."

"ok" she walked past me before turning around and placing a kiss to my lips. "I love you" she murmured before walking out. Wyett was up next "is everything ok Val?"

"yah, just a disagreement. It's fine."

"ok, good. You two went through too much to be fighting."

"we fine pup, I promise." He walked past grabbing his bag "Lauren what's your plan for the day?"

"no clue, you need me?"

"yah, Bella tell you about the vamp issue?"

"In Seattle? Yah."

"want to check it out with me?"

"yah sounds good just let me change, you gona drop off Aidan?"

"yah we can drop him at the daycare on the way."

"chaa!" I looked over as he slammed his fork down making a bigger mess on the floor. "after I clean this up."

**Rosalie POV**

I admit I definitely enjoyed watching Tanya put Edward in his place earlier. I was also curious as to what he was talking about when she walked away, but no way I was going to ask him. So instead I sat in my room waiting for Tanya to get back while thinking about the look o my mates face when she turned away from me. All that progress gone. And for nothing, that wolf was Irina and Kate's mate, a third, rare but not unheard of. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard Tanya come back in and flashed to change for school. She was stopped before she made it to the stairs "Tanya a word" Carlisle asked, no demanded. "Sure, what?" she asked in a bored tone. I could just imagine him trying to look tough as he stood up to the near ancient vampire "you are family, but you are a guest in this house. I don't appreciate your attack on Edward, and it will not happen again." I made my way downstairs in time to see not only Edwards stupid smirk but Tanya raise an unimpressed brow. "first off old friend" she sneered out "Edward attacked me, but your right it won't happen again because if it does I will kill him. As for being a guest In your house, don't worry it won't be for much longer, Irina has been looking for a place for us to move to so I can get my coven, _my family_ out of your house. Remember this when _your _family is in need of allies." With that she grabbed her jacket, "you need a ride Rose?"

"sure." I followed her outside as her sisters joined us, Jasper and Alice riding on their own. "are you really looking for a place Irina?"

"yah, and I may have found one, but…"

"but what?"

"it's a lot closer to Bella's."

"she wouldn't like that"

"no I don't think she would."

"then we talk to her about it." we all turned to Tanya. "what?"

"we explain the situation and ask if its ok."

"just like that?"

"yes, one of you ask for a meeting with her, and her family. Make sure she knows it wont include Edward or Carlisle."

"I'll try talking with Kira about it to."

"after you apologize to our mate?"

"yes Kate." we got out of her car just as the same bike and wolf rolled up with my mate, and I did something I never thought I would. I swallowed my pride and made my way over to the wary girls as they took off their helmets. "Kira"

"Rosalie." With that I turned to the wolf who had her eyes on my cousins. "it was Leah right?" both of their wide eyes shot to me "yes."

"Well, I'm sorry about the whole pet comment last night. It was uncalled for." If possible her eyes widened even more. "no worries, I was thinking of calling you a leech anyways." She smirked out and my own lips twisted. "How about just Rosalie and I'll just call you Leah."

"deal." She held out her hand and it was burning against my cold skin. I could tell we were both fighting not to wipe them off on our jeans.

With one more look at Kate and Irina she gave Kira a hug and promise to pick her up before taking off. Kira turned to me with a small smile, "you just apologized to your enemy."

"yes well…" with a chuckle she looped her arm with mine "walk me to class?"

"of course." We headed for the building just as Edward pulled up, as well as Bella. I walked her to class well aware of the looks we were still getting but she seemed to ignore them just fine. "would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"sure. But were about to pass my class, I'll see you in class." I nodded my head and watched her walk into the room before making my way to my own class.

They all went by in a blur, I didn't even bother paying attention as nothing has changed since the last time I took them. Finally it was time for class with Kira, and I mean finally. I walked in with a nod to Bella and took my seat and eagerly waited for her. She twirled in with another student before taking her seat next to me and I had to clench my teeth at how close they were. We talked quietly throughout class about nothing, well aware Bella could hear us but she chose not to say anything. When class ended I gathered by stuff and waited patiently for her to do the same. On the way out I remembered to talk to Bella as we were the last students "Bella, Tanya asked me to talk to you about a meeting maybe?" she simply raised her brow "seriously?"

"well yes but with the Denali's no Edward and no Carlisle." She tilted her head as if thinking about it. "ok."

"ok?"

"yes, let me speak with my wife first though."

"of course thank you." With that I led Kira to the cafeteria where she grabbed some food in line, I managed to hand them my car before she did rewarding me with an adorable glare. I sent her a smirk and led her to a table away from my family and Edward. We sat in silence as she ate for a while before I had to ask, "why do you always wear those?"

"wear what?"

"those bands" I gestured to the bands covering her wrist and half of her forearm. She froze and refused to meet my eyes, "Kira? You don't have to answer." I amended when her heart rate skyrocketed. She took a deep breath, "we can talk about it later, preferably without the super hearing audience." I glance a look over at my concerned family, and a creepy Edward before agreeing "of course. Why don't you tell me something else about you then?"

"like?"

"well, how old are you?"

"16, almost 17. You?"

"19 physically. Around 200 as a vampire."

"wow your old." I sent her my most offended look which she laughed at "hey at least you still look good for your age."

"you think I look good?" I smirked delighted at her little blush, though no thirst came with it. "for your age" she repeated. "right, well you said you were adopted 5 years ago right?"

"yup."

"and you are completely human?"

"this is starting to feel like an interrogation."

"I apologize, I don't mean for it to."

"mmm, yes I am 100 percent human."

"cool. Hmm lets see. Favorite color?"

"red, yours?"

"Viloet. And our time is up."

"the bell hasn't rang yet."

"No but-"

"hello Kira." I watched her freeze again before the narrowing her eyes, "Edwin."

"It's Edward" he sneered out. "Again, can't say I care."

"where is your mother? Her room was locked and she wasn't in there."

"yah it's a shame she has to leave school grounds on lunch to avoid you." She said it so nonchalantly. "if she would just-"

"but she doesn't want to. So why don't you act like the gentleman you seem to think you are and respect that." She scooted out of her chair and went to pick up her tray when Edward put a hand on her arm and spun her around. I was out of my seat probably faster then I should have been when the boy Wyett appeared behind him looking furious. He spun him around to face him and took a handful of his shirt in his hand before pulling his face inches apart, "you so much as even think about touching her again I will rip you limb from limb leech." He snarled. "let go of me!"

"I will not repeat myself!" before he threw him until he was sprawled out on the cafeteria floor with everyone's attention on him. He looked around before scrambling up and walking out the door without his pride. I couldn't think much on it though as I walked around the table "are you ok?" I took her arm in my hands where one of her bands was ripped to see it was already bruising slightly. He had to have grabbed her pretty rough yet she never made a sound. It wasn't the bruise forming that had my attention though, it was the tiny white lines that curved over her forearm. She jerked her hand out of mine with an "I'm fine" and walked off, Wyett following right behind. I couldn't bring myself to follow her so I decided to go after Edward instead. But I never made it to the door before Alice stopped me. "Rose don't."

"he put his hands on her."

"I know-"

"on my mate"

"I know Rose but this only makes things worse." I clenched my teeth and stared out the window in the direction he had gone. I then turned on my heels and headed for my next class.

I spent the rest of my classes thinking about my mate and the scars that lined her arm, arms I'm guessing as she wore a band on each arm. When I walked out of my last class I was so distracted I walked right into a body, I tensed as the arms caught my waist before relaxing immediately at her scent. I looked up and into the eyes inches from mine in shock and lost myself in the emotions swirling in hers. Her arms slipped from me and I immediately missed the feeling, the warmth. "It's later." She murmured. I nodded "I'll give you a ride home and we can talk, if your mom is ok with it?"

"she is." I followed her out the door and once again ran into her as she stopped dead right outside. This time my arms went around her waist to steady myself. I followed her line of sight and met the eyes of one pissed off looking mutt. My arms tightened slightly as he got off his bike and made his way over to us. Thankfully he waited till he was close enough to growl out "take your hands off of my girlfriend leech!" I could feel the growl building in my chest and I know she felt it as she was pressed against me. "what are you doing here Derek?" I give my human credit for the fire in here voice. "I came to see you-"

"and I told you I needed space, is this your idea of space?"

"is this yours!" he yelled gesturing to my hands. She let out a sigh and stepped out of my arms. "Derek-"

"Let's go we can talk about it on the reservation." He cut her off and I felt my family joining behind me. "No I'm not going to the reservation I'm-"

"were not doing this here Kira, let's go." He went to grab her arm only for a blur to slide past me and stop it mid air. Bella stood there looking extremely pissed off as her hair blew in the wind and she looked every bit as powerful as she did when she put Carlisle in his place. "Must I remind you of what happened to the last dog to put his hands on my daughter?" his eyes widened in fear, I could hear his heart rate rise as he gulped, his tan skin paling significantly. "Bella-"

"I don't like repeating myself Derek so listen good. Kira?" my mate licked her lips nervously "Derek, I-I'm breaking up with you-"

"Kira-" he interrupted only to be silenced in pain as Bella tightened her hold. "we're done. I'm not your imprint, we both know it. And what you did to Leah, its unacceptable and I won't forgive you for it."

"she-"

"she saved my life! That is my best friend you attacked, that is one of the three reasons I am still alive!" I flinched at the implications wondering just what happened to my mate. "there you have it Derek, you aren't to go anywhere near here until you can get yourself under control, and maybe not even then. And that goes for Leah as well. You know what Val does to those who threaten our family." With that she tossed his arm to the side causing the big bad wolf to stumble. Off to the side I see Wyett standing by the car with his arms crossed allowing Bella to handle it but ready in case. "Rosalie are you still driving Kira home?"

"If she wants." I reply automatically thankful when she nodded her head. "Bella you can't be serious allowing her with them! Their vampires you can't trust-"

"I trust that vampire with her more than I will ever trust you again Derek." She stated her voice cold yet it still sent a shock through me. put my hand on her lower back and gave her a gentle push towards my car. I could vaguely hear Edward trying to get through to Bella as she walked away. I didn't even need to open my mouth as Tanya silently threw me the keys. I didn't let out a breath until we were in my car and pulling out of the lot, her doing the same. "thank you. And I'm sorry." I shot her a glance "for what."

"well his leech comment for starters."

"you didn't call me a leech so you don't need to apologize."

"I would never" she murmured so low I don't think it was for me. "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, we, we were together for almost 2 years."

"…I'm sorry." she sent me a smile, "no you aren't, but thanks anyways."

"…your right I'm not, he's a dick." She finally let out a real laugh. We were silent for a few more minutes before she sighed, "I don't do it anymore."

"what?"

"my arms, the scars. I don't do it anymore."

"why did you, to begin with?" she pursed her lips. "as I said, my parents weren't good people. They were alcoholics, addicts, abusers physically, mentally, neglecters, rapists." She said the last word so quiet yet I heard it as if it was screamed. "they hurt you."

"they did. And then I hurt myself. Don't ask me why, I don't have an answer other than I needed to. You know I'm actually not that different than them."

"how could you say that?" I hissed out. She lifted her bands completely off showing the tiny scars underneath them, and then I looked to the bend of her arm, "that's not a cut?"

"no, it's from a needle."

"drugs…?"

"yah, I was in the middle of an overdose when Bella found me. My pants were also around my ankles as some asshole stood over me." my hands clenched around the steering wheel. "my guardian Angel I use to say. I was only about 10 or 11. She took me to the hospital Val works at. She deals with this kind of thing on the daily."

"then they took you in?"

"not exactly. I overdosed a couple of more times, then I cut to deep one time. It was one of the only times I've seen Val truly mad."

"she was mad at you!" she chuckled a little at my outburst "No, she was furious at my birth parents. She practically threatened them until they signed over custody of me."

"good. I would have done far worse."

"…they did." I didn't ask her to elaborate, I didn't think she would. "you said Leah had saved your life?"

"yah, yah. She uh, well I was a loner, even after they took me in. She, well she became my friend, gave me a reason to stick around, gave me another reason to live."

"she's very important to you." I stated more then asked. "Very."

"was she ever…" she raised a brow "were we ever more? No. She's like a sister to me." I let out a sigh of relief. "were here."

"so it would seem."

"thank you Kira."

"for what?"

"trusting me enough to share that."

"…sure Rose, next time it's your turn." I admit I froze a little, "fair enough."

I watched her hop out of the car and give me a little wave from the door before disappearing. I was going to take off when a knock on my window startled me, rolling down my window "Bella?"

"take a walk with me Rosalie." _Uhoh_. I quickly got out of the car and followed her into the forest. We made it to a path that seemed to go around the house that's been worn. "Kira told you about her past?"

"yes."

"and you still stand by your claim that Kira is your mate?"

"yes" I answered with no hesitation. She spun around to face me "you have stood up to your brother for her, would you have killed him?"

"yes." Her now blue eyes widened at my blunt answer. "and you would fight the wolf?"

"I would fight a hundred wolves for her." I answered honestly. She simply stared at me for a while before nodding her head. "Tell Tanya she can have her meeting, we to have something to discuss with you guys. But no Edward, and no Carlisle. My business will be with the Denali's not the Cullen's."

"of course. What do you have to discuss with us though?"

"A vampire problem. Kira will text you for when." She didn't give me any more of an explanation instead turning and walking back the way we came. I followed silently and hopped into my car as she made her way to the house. I drove quickly back to the house where the Denali's already made it to running through the forest. They were all gathered outside along with my brother and sister. I wouldn't want to be in the same house as Edward either. "is your little mate ok Rose."

"she's fine Tanya, thanks for letting me use the car."

"why are you thanking her, were the ones who had to run home."

"and I'm sure that was very difficult for you Kate." she simply shrugged. "did you talk to you know who about you know what?"

"really Kate? yes, she said Kira would text me about the when." Not seconds after the words left me did my phone chirp. "is that her?"

"yes, she said, hmm-"

"maybe don't tell us or think about it until it's time?"

"sure, but tonight, so your ready."

"got it."

"I'm going to hunt."

"mind if I join you?"

"sure Alice." We took off into the forest not speaking until we both have had our fill. "Jasper and I are going to be leaving."

"what?"

"well, Tanya told us she would consider us Denali's and accept us into her coven-"

"and you declined?"

"no we accepted, but we also need some time away first. To not only think about what we allowed Edward to do, but what we did as well."

"…she will forgive you Alice."

"…I know. But I think we need this to. It will give us all time to adjust to these changes."

"if that's what you need, just promise to stay in touch."

"I promise, and it won't be for a while, were not going to just up an leave Esme like that."

"good."


	11. Chapter 10

**CH 10 Bella POV  
**

I sat on the couch staring at the tv not really watching as I waited for my wife to come home. Aidan was napping in his room, Kira was doing homework upstairs with Leah's help, Wyett and Lauren were also upstairs In their room doing god knows what. so I sat here waiting, waiting and readying myself for the conversation to come. Dinner was already in the oven and close to being done by the time I head her car rolling up. She walked in barely glancing at me as she set her stuff down, I watched her walked towards the kitchen "I scheduled a meeting with the Denali's."

"I got your message." Was all she said. I shut the TV off with a sigh "you didn't respond, not even to argue." She came back out with a bottle of water leaning against the doorway with nothing in her eyes "I didn't see the point, it wouldn't have changed anything in _your _decision." I flinched at more then her words, her tone was, well bored and distant. "Val-"

"do I need to be there for it?" she cut me off to ask. I know I looked taken back, licking my lips, "maybe we should take a step back here. Val come here please." She blinked a couple of times until I held out my hand. She walked over taking my hand and the seat next to me "Val, I'm sorry." she finally looked up and met my eyes but didn't say anything "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made the meeting without speaking to you first. And I can call them right now to cancel if that's what you want." I cupped her cheek leaning in "tell me what you want and I'll make it happen babe. I don't like fighting with you." Her eyes closed as she leaned into my hand, "I don't either." She murmured. She went to lean in before her eyes shot wide open she disappeared and it took me a second to hear the sounds of her emptying her stomach in the bathroom down the hall. I ran after her pulling her hair back as she hovered over the toilet. I rubbed what I hoped wee soothing circles on her back when it looked like there was nothing left in her stomach. "mom." I turned to the open door to see a worried Kira and Leah. Val was barely able to lift her head towards them though. "Kira text Rosalie and cancel the meeting tell her we will have to do it another time." She nodded her head but Val interrupted "no. I'm fine-"

"honey-"

"I want to just get this over with, I will be fine." She slowly pushed off the toilet until she was standing to prove her point. "mom, what's going on." We shared a quick look, "dinner is about done, we will talk while we eat as a family." She nodded her head slowly. Leah gave us one more look "I'll take it out of the oven before it burns."

"baby-"

"go, I need to wash out my mouth anyways, I'll be right out." I squeezed her before walking out to the kitchen. "is she ok mom?"

"she's fine sweetheart. We will explain, don't worry. Here help me set the table." She did as I asked without question as Leah pulled the lasagna out of the oven. Well 2 of them, I do have two wolves to feed after all. Wyett and Lauren joined us with Aidan in her arms just as Val walked in. "better?"

"yah, not sure I'm going to eat though." She made a face. "so…what's going on mom. You're not getting any better?"

"no honey I am not, and I probably won't for a while."

"what do you mean?" We shared another look as everyone took their seats and started to eat. "well, it turns out I am not exactly…sick per se. But pregnant." I admit it was amusing when everyone froze mouths wide open. And then everyone was talking at once throwing out congratulations. "why didn't you guys tell us? I didn't even know you were planning that." I pursed my lips, "well, we weren't, this came as much as a surprise to us as it did to you."

"wait what? what you mean you didn't know? I mean don't you kind of have to know."

"technically yes, and we have no idea what happened, and probably won't until we get ahold of the higher ups."

"wow."

We spent the rest of dinner talking about the pregnancy and throwing out theories here and there about what happened, not that it mattered to me, I thought it was great. We finished dinner and cleaned up just as the doorbell rang. "I got it." my wife murmured. I listened as she walked to the door and had to hold in my smile at her unamused "mm Vampires." With a chuckle I head for the living room with the rest of my family as she led them to the couch as Tanya spoke up "how are you tonight Valentina?"

"just peachy, you?"

"…I am ok thank you." She murmured before eyes went to us. Rosalie of course was already making her way to Kira for a hug. Alice and Jasper sent us a smile and small wave to which I nodded. Tanya's sisters stood behind her. I gestured for them to have a seat, thankful we had two big couches. I ushered Val into the chair ignoring her rolling her eyes at me as I sat on the arm. Wyett stood behind us while Lauren had a babbling Aidan in her arms. "Bella it's good to see you again."

"mhmm, you had something to discuss?"

"yes. Things have been quite-tense at the Cullen's house lately." I looked down as my wife snorted then back up as she sent Tanya smirk. Id ask her about it later though. "ok?"

"basically we want the fuck out of there." I looked to Kate at her outburst not sure whether I wanted to laugh or warn her about the language. Val had similar thoughts, "while I can understand that, I ask that you please watch the language-"

"chit!" I closed my eyes as my wife gestured behind us at the squirming 3 year old "because of that."

"I am so sorry." Kate looked horrified while the others looked like they didn't know whether to laugh or not. She waved off the apology "don't be, I know who to blame for that one." If I could still blush I would be a tomato as she side eyed me. "back to the reason you're here." Tanya cleared her throat, "right, well we have been looking for a place anyways before everything so we could get out of there, and my sister had finally found one that would work for us and still be away from town in the forest. and its big enough for the new members of my coven."

"and?" I asked "what's the problem."

"we don't want to purchase it if it will make you guys uncomfortable. It's, well, a lot closer to your house then it is to the Cullen's." I know my entire family tensed for a moment. "who exactly would be living there?" Kira asked. "well me, Kate, Irina, Rosalie, an Jasper and Alice, until they leave."

"leave?" I turned my eyes to the smallest vampire, she sent me a sad smile "just for a little bit. To give you some space. I think we have caused enough turmoil in your life. Your still my best friend and sister. And the Denali's have taken us in as well. We will be back." I blinked a couple of times willing the tears not to fall. I guess I had already gotten use to having her around again. "you're coming back?" her smile brightened a little "of course, I have a lot of making up to do."

"what about Esme. Where is she?"

"distracting Carlisle and Edward. Though I honestly don't know how long that will last."

"are you leaving to?" I heard Kira murmur to Rosalie who sent her a smile "nope your stuck with me." I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw the relief on Kira's face as she moved slightly closer to her, the smile on Rosalie's face was something though. I nodded my head as Val spoke "you want to make sure we are ok with you living so close?"

"yes."

"why?"

"well it's the only house that truly would meet our needs-"

"no, why are you asking us?"

"as I said, we don't want to make you guys uncomfortable." She tilted her head "and if I said no?"

"then we would find somewhere else." It looked like it pained her to say it. just as much as it pained Val, "I, I see no problem. Bella?" I met my wife's eyes with my own shocked ones, "uh, I mean I don't care, as long as Edward and Carlisle aren't living there."

"they won't be." I turned to the rest of my family, "does anyone else have a problem with this?" they all shook their heads. I turned back to the vampires "we have nonproblem with you purchasing the house." The smile she sent us I admit was breathtaking, and I swear I heard my wife inhale sharply. Thankfully Rosalie spoke up "you said there was something you wanted to talk to us about to?"

"huh? Oh right. So, there has been a, vampire problem in Seattle lately."

"the missing people."

"you know about it?"

"no I heard about it when I was in Seattle last weekend. I could sent a few vampires but not that many. I took off to soon to get anything more than that."

"…I'm not surprised we took most of them out a few weeks ago, but it appears someone is making more again."

"newborns, you took on a bunch of newborns?" I turned to Jasper, his face shocked "yes." The rest of the room looked impressed but I wasn't going to explain more. "I was hoping you had information on it, or who might be making them." they seemed to think about it, we haven't been to Seattle besides Tanya, I would nee to catch a few scents to decide that. But if that many people go missing, it will become a bigger problem, the Volturi will get involved. I crossed my arms, I didn't fear the Volturi, but I didn't want them near my family. "why are you looking into a vampire problem though Bella?" I share a look with my wife before looking to Alice. "because people are dying, people who aren't supposed to be dying just yet." She looked like she wanted to ask more but refrained, thank god because I heard the three sets of foot steps coming our way. The others heard it shortly after and there was a knock on the door. "you think if we ignore them they will go away?"

"Bella!" the shout from the other side said otherwise. I opened the door with an annoyed expression "whatever your selling, I'm not interested in buying." I heard a few chuckles behind me. "Bella I just want to explain-"

"yup definitely not interested."

"I'm sorry Bella, I tried to hold them as long as I could."

"that's alright Esme, thank you." I moved aside for her to enter much to the idiots shock. "Your forgiving them! they left to!"

"I haven't forgiven anybody. And I wasn't dating them, I was dating you."

"then why are they here."

"just a meeting that doesn't concern you."

"it does concern me! and Carlisle is the coven leader we need to-"

"he isn't my leader, and last I checked he wasn't any of theirs, so why would he need to be here?"

"Bella-" I snapped "fine!" I grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the last empty chair, "say what you have to say and get it over with so I can get back to my life." Carlisle flashed to his side making sure he was ok, "Bella was that nec-"

"shut up. You are in my home, My TOWN. And this is the only chance I am giving him so just shut up. Make this count Edward." he swallowed thickly before sitting up straight "Bella you have to believe me, I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"you thought leaving me on the forest floor after hitting each and every one of my fears, my insecurities, was the best for me!" I snarled. "I didn't think we were that far from your home, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to find your way back I-"

"you didn't think at all!" my wife roared standing up, her hair blowing around her face as the fire in the fire place lashed out. "that's not true! I was protecting her! Bella please I didn't want you to end up like me, like some soulless monster!" I shook my head, your right Edward, you are a soulless monster, but not because of what you are, that's because of who you are." His eyes widened as he looked up at me before he stood up, Val went to move to me before Tanya placed a hand on her shoulder surprisingly stopping her. "Bella were vampires, were-" I cut him off with disgust, his tone as if speaking to a child, "do you know how many vampire lives I have taken Edward? do you know how many of their Souls I have watched leave them? how many Souls I have watched go up and down, how many I have seen get lost in between! You may hate what you are, you may think you are a soulless monster and I would agree, but don't you dare push your own self-hatred at anyone else." His mouth opened and closed trying to find something to say, Carlisle doing the same. The rest of the vampires stood in shock as I tried to control, my heavy breathing. An finally I wanted to finish this "you left so I could move on without you. I did. You don't get to complain about me doing exactly what you wanted. I moved on, I am happy, I love my wife, I love my daughter, my son, my unborn child, and I love my _Family. _I would never give them up, let alone for the likes of you. I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. I will never forget what you did. And I am done listening to your reasons and excuses, I. am. Done. The next time you set foot on my property, either of you, my wife will turn you to ash." I didn't need to look behind me to know she was wearing a smirk. Without a word, and much to everyone's surprise he walked past me and out the door, followed by daddy dearest. But not before he sent everyone a glare. The room was incredibly silent as I locked eyes with Val, until I heard Rosalie's quiet whisper "I like this Bella so much better." I turned to her with a smirk as Wyett let out a booming laugh.

**Rosalie POV**

I really didn't mean to say it out loud, but the tinkling laughter coming from the human next to me made it all worth it. I barely heard the booming laugh from Wyett, my undivided attention was on my mate. He shook her head at me her smile still firmly in place. I heard Lauren murmur quietly that she was taking the little boy to bed, I heard Irina and Kate say their goodbyes as they were going to take care of buying the house, I heard It all but I was to distracted as Kira leaned into my side, the heat of her body seeping into mine. She tilted her head cutely, much like I'd seen her parents do, and most likely from the smile on my face. And then I was forced to focus on the throat clearing, Isabella was staring at me with a brow raised but a small smile on her face. "it's late, and Kira still has school tomorrow." Kira groaned as I tried to hide my disappointment but I know she saw it. "yah and I got to get back to the reservation." The do-Leah said, she leaned over to kiss Kira's cheek goodnight before following Irina and Kate out the door. Hopefully to talk. I let out a sigh noticing only Tanya, Bella and Val were left in the room with us. "come on, I'll walk you out." She took my ice cold hand in her warm one, not once flinching at my temperature. We reached the bottom step and she turned to me with a confused look on her face "something wrong Kira?"

"no! no. no everything is fine." She seemed to be contemplating something as she stared down at her hand, still laced with mine. We stood there in silence neither clearly wanting to leave, or was that just hope. Finally she shook her head with a small laugh looking up to meet my eyes with what had to be the most beautiful smile aimed at me. "goodnight Rosalie" she squeezed my hand before placing a kiss to my cheek allowing her lips to linger for a moment. I missed the feeling as soon as she pulled away and walked back up the stairs. I stood there for I don't know how long before Tanya cleared her throat, her smile was part amused and part happy for me. "shall we?" I simply nodded before climbing into the car, the others having already ran off. "so…she kissed you." I nodded "on the cheek."

"a start." A real smile graced my lips.

We pulled into the driveway through the forest that led to out new house we would occupy for now. Irina must have thrown in some more money to allow us to move in so immediately. "I had them grab your clothes, cars and a few more things but wasn't sure exactly what else you would want."

"that's fine thanks, this is good, I don't want anything else." I made my way upstairs to the room where my stuff was. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for hours thinking of my mate wondering how she would react if I asked her out. Before I knew it, it was time to get dressed for school, and nothing made me happier as I rushed through excited to see my mate again. I changed quickly and floored it the entire drive there pulling into a spot right next to the Lexus. Bella was no where to be seen But Kira was leaning against the car with her head phones in. her head bobbed to some song and she nearly jumped out of her skin as I snuck up on her poking her in the side. She ripped the headphones out of her ears sending a glare my way "Jesus Rosalie."

"sorry." I murmured listening to her racing heart wondering of she was truly mad at me. "your lucky your cute." She grumbled, "…you think I'm cute?" she looked up at me, and adorable blush on her face before she smirked "for your age." I couldn't stop the laugh even if I wanted to. A few students turned towards us but we were oblivious. "walk me to class?"

"of course." She looped her arms around mine as I led her to her first class. We talked about anything and everything during the small walk, and I asked about that whole unborn child Bella had mentioned. Her mother was apparently very much pregnant. I ignored the stab of pain at that an continued to listen to her voice before we hit her room. "I'll see you in your moms class."

"that you will." She placed another kiss to my cheek causing me to freeze once more, but this time it was because her warm lips were that much closer to mine. She took a step back with a smirk and walked into class.

**Sorry I know its short but it's something. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Kira POV**

I walked into class not able to contain my smirk and took my seat. It wasn't long before my mood was dampened though, "Hey Kira, you look nice today."

"hey Andrew, thanks." I took out my stuff for class hoping he would get the hint. "I heard you and Derek broke up." I tensed "did you now?"

"yah, I mean you were too good for him anyways." He sent me a smirk. "ha thanks."

"yah of course you should be with someone else who treats you right. And you know I can."

"uhuh." I uttered knowing where this was going already "why don't you give me another chance babe? We can go to the movies this weekend, dinner. Or we can skip that and you can just come to my house, my parents are gone this weekend?" I rose a brow as he wiggled his, "excuse me?" He shrugged as if it was obvious, "I mean that's why you guys broke up right? I could do better babe don't worry, you know that." I blinked a couple times as he had never been so forward before, even when we dated. "I think I will pass, thanks." He shrugged but I saw the annoyance before it turned to arrogance "fine, why don't you hook me up with that blonde bombshell you have been hanging with then. Rosalie right?" I snorted "because I wouldn't want to put her through that." Thankfully the teacher started class before he could reply. He spent class trying to get my attention but I ignored him easily. When the bell rang I made sure my stuff was ready and bolted for the door, and ran right into Rosalie. Her arms wrapped around me to steady me but her eyes were black and focused behind me. She looked pissed, yet still incredibly gorgeous. She must have heard what he said about her. I was going to say something when the voice behind me spoke up "Ah Rosalie, did you know I was thinking about you?" She rose a brow unimpressed but he continued, "what do you say, me and you this weekend?"

"I say I'd rather do…well just about anything else." I pushed my hand against her stomach to get her moving, kind of surprised with how soft it felt considering she was a vampire. Jesus Kira stop feeling her up "Rosalie let's go or were both going to be late for classes." She sent another glare over my head but finally got to moving, she walked me to lass without a word, I'm not saying she should HAVE to get use to it, but I would think she would be used to it by now. "I'll see you in my moms class?" she nodded not looking me in the eyes, I turned and walked into class as she turned towards her own. My whole class I thought about Andrews face when he brought her up the glazed look in his eyes as he thought of god knows what about her. I clenched my hands when the annoyance hit me but shook it off.

Finally it was time for my moms class and as usual she was already seated next to her cousin when I walked in and Andrew was leaning against her desk rambling on. She looked murderous but never even glanced in his direction, her eyes going to me as I made my way to my seat. She still didn't meet my eyes though. I sent my mom a pleading look she thankfully caught, "Andrew would you be so kind as to take your seat and stop hassling Miss Denali." His face reddened but he did as he was told as the other students snickered. I leaned over as she started class "Are you ok Rosalie?"

"fine." She ground out. "really because-"

"I'm fine Kira." She basically snapped. I blinked a couple of times at the tone she hasn't used with me before leaning back into my seat. My mother caught it to and sent her a glare but she missed it as her eyes were closed. Halfway through class I heard her sigh before leaning towards me "I'm sorry Kira."

I didn't bother looking up from my paper, I'm not a fan of people taking their problems out on me, and as my parents said I shouldn't need to deal with it. "don't worry about it." she flinched at my bored tone but continued on "join me for lunch?"

"no thanks."

"…please Kira. I should not have taken my…frustrations with that boy out on you."

"But you did, I am not a punching bag Rosalie."

"I know" she growled before taking a deep breath "please have lunch with me?"

"…you will answer my questions." she held my eyes for a moment, "yes."

"fine." We sat through the last of class in silence before the bell rang and as Andrew strutted his way towards us with a cocky smirk she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door to the cafeteria. We grabbed my food and sat at an empty table near the corner. She sat across from me just staring until I broke the silence "ok what the hell?" she rose a brow in question but I know she knew what I was referring to. "I get Andrew was bothering you, and annoying you, but was that really necessary?"

"you wished to stick around for his blatant flirting?" she asked as her eyes darkened. "No of course not, and you shouldn't have to deal with it, but aren't you kind of use to it? I mean look at you." I gestured, and her lips turned up for a moment before frowning, "what? I am not upset about he said to me."

"…then what?"

"did you really date him?" I snorted at the question, "I wouldn't exactly call it that." Her face showed confusion "what would you call it then?" I cleared my throat hoping it would just click in her head but it didn't, "we uh, he was, well. We hooked up more than dated." Her eyes were solid black before I finished my sentence and I could see her clenching her hands trying to gain control again. "Rosalie!" I hissed when I saw her eyes dart behind me, most likely to him. "you-" she shook her head not able to finish her sentence so I just shrugged. "why are you so upset?"

"he touched you." Was all she stated and now It was me confused, of course he touched me I did just tell her we hooked up. "I-excuse me." she walked out the door into the mist but not before I caught the smirk Edward sent her. Making a decision I sent my mom a quick text hoping she would understand and followed her outside to where she was leaning against her car with her head in her hands, "Rosalie" her head shot up, clearly she didn't hear me walk up which was concerning. Her eyes were still dark but they were lightening up and they were swirling with emotions. "Kira you should go back inside." She uttered. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." I crossed my arms. Her face turned pained before she answered "I am use to it. His words mean nothing to me. I don't care what people say to me or about me. I do care what they say about you." She shook her head in disgust "he just assumed you would have gone over to his place." I regarded her silently for a moment before "there was a time when I would have Rose" I whispered knowing she would hear. She nodded, "I know, and that makes this worse."

"I won't apologize for my past."

"I'm not asking you to Kira." I stepped up into her personal space "then what are you asking for Rose?" She took a deep breath before looking up into my eyes, determination filing hers. "A date, with you."

**Tanya POV**

I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for lord knows how long. Everyone else of my family was at school, so here I was bored out of my mind. Thoughts of my mates plagued my mind, especially when Bella had said unborn child. I know Bella was at school teaching, but I had no idea what Valentina does other then it's in Port Angeles. Their son was on the reservation with the shifter Leah, which I only know because my sisters have been texting her since last night. With a groan I throw myself up off the bed and make jump out the window into the forest. I took down three deer before I caught the scent, Emmett. Pulling out my phone a sent a group text to my family, thankfully the scent wasn't to close to our new house. I took off towards Bella's house hoping Valentina might be there, not that I was sure what to do after that. When I got there the house was quiet but a car sat near the garage, so I knocked on the door. Eventually I head movement followed by a crash and some cursing before the door swung open. Valentina stood there with her hair a mass of messy curls around her face in sweat pants and a tank top. Her eyes were slightly duller and her lips were pulled into a frown. "Miss Denali, what can I do for you?" she asked her voice slightly scratchy. I flinched "Tanya is fine, are you ok?"

"I am fine thank you." She lied, I nodded but I could tell she knew I didn't buy it. "I was hoping someone was here. I have already texted my family but I thought I would warn you that Emmett is back."

"Emmett?"

"Yes, he was Rosalie's ex husband. He cheated on her."

"ah yes and the…others kept it from her." I nodded. She tilted my head "he is just as flammable as the rest of you though. But I appreciate the heads up."

"of course I-" I stopped mid-sentence when her eyes widened and she disappeared, literally disappeared. I looked around for a second before I heard it, flashing towards the sound I see her hunched over a toilet heaving. I'm aware my eyes widened, I approached her slowly and pulled her hair back from her face. I simply held it out of the way until she quieted with her head hanging there. "Thank you." She whispered before pushing herself up, "of course." She made her way to the sink and washed out her mouth. "Morning sickness?" she nodded. "do you, do you need anything?" she turned to look at me as she leaned against the sink, "your hiding something." She stated and smirked when my eyes widened. "what do you mean."

"I mean you, are hiding something." I was going to deny it but I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye and lie. So I changed the subject to her amusement. "what did Bella mean when she said she killed vampires, and watched their souls?"

"I should answer that why?" I looked down hoping for a reason to come to me, but there was none. Why should she answer anything? Why should she trust us, me. I looked up at her sigh, she gestured for me to follow her as she fell into the couch and threw a blanket over her legs, she nodded towards the chair. "you don't know what we are?" I shook my head. "you haven't pestered us about what we are, why?" shrugging "if you wanted us to know you would tell us." she stared at me for a moment, "you are different Tanya." I smiled "how so?"

"I don't want to kill you." …ok it's a start. "I'll take it."

"Bella said we had taken the lives of many vampires because we have."

"how, why?"

"Because it is our job. I meant what I said when I said the Cullen's killed her. She was dead, but as you can see she isn't anymore. A price for that has to be paid."

"…and that price is killing vampires?"

"yes. And no." I frowned "I don't get it."

"have you heard of death? Not the action, the person." Ok I smirked at that "you mean like on TV, the whole skeleton guy in a cloak with the scythe?" she chuckled lightly, "ok bad example. But my point stands. The vampires in Seattle shouldn't be, so we are sent to, deal with them."

"…and who decides that they shouldn't be?" I asked, was she seriously just going around killing vampires. She shrugged "the higher ups, that's all I can say about that right now."

"you haven't told me what you were."

"…fallen." She murmured looking me in the eyes. "I don't know what that means."

"I'm not surprised. Your…family seem a bit sheltered." I sent her a mock glare to which she actually smiled at. "I am an Angel who can no longer claim that title." My eyes widened dramatically, there was no way, I mean she defiantly looked like an Angel but to actually…no no way. "your joking." Her brow rose, a look in her eyes that said she was definitely not joking. "I-I don't get it."

"what part?"

"All of it!" I took a breath and lowered my voice, "so you're an Angel."

"yes, and no. as I said, I can no longer claim that title."

"why?" she looked away staring off into space, staring off into her past "because I am Fallen."

"what does that mean." The smile she turned to me was sad and broken "it means I was an Angel who was anything but Angelic. One who was swayed by the-dark if you will."

"a fallen angel?"

"aye, but we are just called the Fallen."

"Bella?" she shook her head, "Bella is an Angel who owes a life debt, well we owe it, I made the decision."

"and when that debt is paid?..."

"…then she is given a choice. But back to the point, it isn't just vampires. We are meant to guide souls where they are meant to be. An unwilling vampires soul is stuck. But it could be anything, anyone."

"so…my soul is stuck?" she looked at me, like really looked at me and I saw her shift before mine, "you have accepted what you are. Your soul is where it is meant to be." her voice had gotten quieter as her sentence went on. "…wow. You can tell that just by looking at me?"

"aye."

"that night outside the Cullen's? You weren't hovering?"

"you did not see my wings."

"you have fucking wings." I leaned back into the couch as she stared at me. "how did you meet Bella?" Her face darkened full of rage "I worked at the…hospital. I still do, but she was a patient."

"when was that?"

"hmm around 50 or 60 years ago."

"how do you still work there then? Haven't people noticed."

"I am Fallen. Besides the Higher ups have their foot there." I nodded though I was still confused. "how long have you and Bella been married?"

"almost 46 years."

"wow." I wanted to ask if that meant they were mates, but I couldn't find the nerve. "would you really kill Edward?" I asked instead. "yes. I would kill any and all of you if you threatened my family." I nodded in understanding, it wasn't exactly the same but I would kill for my sisters to. And definitely for my new mates and their kids. I was thinking of something to say when I heard the car pull up. We both looked to the door as Bella walked in and stopped, her eyes shooting between us. "is everything ok?"

"of course dear. Tanya just stopped by to tell me she had caught the scent of one Emmett Cullen." Her eyes widened "Did you tell Rosalie?"

"yes I sent a group chat but she hasn't responded."

"she was with Kira I will text her." her fingers flew over the screen and then she began to put her stuff away, my heart ached when she leaned over and placed a kiss to Valentina's lips. She turned to me "thanks for the warning. Kira says Rosalie got the message and is fine right now." Some tension left me at that, I was worried how she was going to take the news, even though she had her little mate. "good, thank you." She nodded before turning back to her wife, "Leah will bring Aidan in a little bit."

"good, you can make dinner."

"yes maam. How was your day are you feeling ok?"

"fine." I couldn't stop the snort that left me, she sent me a glare but there was no real fire behind it. "Tanya?" Bella asked. I licked my lips as the glare intensified, "she uh, she was getting a little sick earlier." Her eyes shot to her wife who rolled her eyes "I am fine Bella. It was just a bit morning sickness. It happens."

"it didn't happen this early or this bad with Aidan."

"every pregnancy is different. Tell her Tanya." My eyes widened as they both turned to me, Valentina was daring me to say the wrong thing, Bella rose a brow waiting for me to say the wrong thing. "well, I mean, I don't know much cause you know, vampire and all. But uh, I have heard that yes, every pregnancy is different." Her next words cut off as another car pulled up, it was only a few seconds before Kira walked in followed by Rosalie. "what happened?" Kira asked. "Emmett." She turned to Rosalie "your ex?" She nodded, her eyes guarded but pained when she looked at Kira. Kira hummed "why is he here?" I shrugged "Alice said she heard Carlisle invite him and his…new mate to visit."

She turned to me "Vampires only have one mate though don't they." Well shit, "...for the most part."

"…what do you mean?" I shifted "well I mean, there is that one person who is meant for us, our mate. Sometimes though it's rare, there's two. Like my sisters and your friend Leah."

"I see." She murmured lost in thought. Her parents shared a look before Bella turned to me "was it close to your property? And was there more than one scent?" I shook my head "if there was another scent it was over powered by his. And it was closer to the Cullen's then our house."

"That's good at least. Has he tried to contact you at all Rosalie?" she turned at Bella's question but her voice held nothing "I don't know, I got a new number." Val shook her head but didn't say anything, probably remembering how much easier their life was before we moved here. I took in Rosalie and her dark eyes and how she wouldn't even look at Kira before speaking up "I think we have taken up enough of your time. We will let you get to your dinner, me and Rose need to hunt anyways." I practically dragged an unresponsive Rosalie out the door with me and into the forest to figure out what was wrong.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Tanya dragged Rosalie out the door before turning to my daughter. "ok, what happened besides the Emmett thing?" her face reddened and she looked down before heading for the kitchen "is dinner done?"

"nope, not even started. Kira." She stopped with a sigh at the tone of my voice, she slowly spun around to face us. "yes mother?" she said sweetly and I had to ignore my wife's snicker. "what happened?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean between you and Rosalie. And you know that." She pursed her lips, "she asked me out." she rushed out the words. I didn't bother acting surprised "ok, and?"

"and I said no."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Bella POV**

I stared at my daughter with wide eyes as she looked anywhere but at us. "…were going to just order dinner. Kira come sit down." She sighed but did as she was told and sat in the chair. "what happened?"

She licked her lips, "Rosalie was, a bit out of it today. I thought she was upset because of Andrew but when I finally asked her, she uh, well she asked me out." Val took the lead "and that isn't something you want? With her I mean." She shrugged, "I mean yah, kind of. She's hot, she's beautiful, she's funny, fun, nice-at least to me. We get along great, she didn't judge me about my past. She's-she's amazing. There's something about her that just draws me in."

"then what's the problem?"

"she's made for someone else!" I shared a look with my wife, "what do you mean?"

"I mean you heard Tanya, vampires have their one mate, occasionally two. But there is that one person made for them. I don't need another Derek situation, and I sure as hell don't need things to get serious and then get dumped. And If she isn't looking for serious and just to hook up I don't do that anymore."

She had started pacing halfway through. "for her to have the nerve to ask me out knowing it would only be for however long until she meets them. Like some fucking toy! Are all vampires the same!?" My wife sent me a look that said if I didn't tell her she would, and it wasn't for us to tell but it didn't look like Rosalie took the rejection very well. "sweetheart, did you think that maybe, there was a reason she asked you out?"

"what kind of reason? What reason can someone have to do that knowing it wouldn't last? I did it with Derek because of how rare he said it was, and then wolf after wolf imprinted. I'm not doing it again." She caught the next look I shared with Val "what? what do you know I don't?" Val cleared her throat, "well sweetie it's just, I don't think Rosalie would do that to you."

"but she did, she asked me out knowing that."

"I think, I think she isn't really worried about that."

"what do you mean? Why?"

"…it's not our place to say."

"but you're going to anyways. I'm your daughter, you're not going to choose a vampire over me."

"One, don't get smart with us. Two, you are correct. Are you sure you don't want to hear this from her?" She looked down in thought before sitting back down, "I do, but I'm not sure what I would believe from her."

"I don't think she would, or even could lie to you hon." She frowned but nodded, "tell me." I took a deep breath "you are her mate." She froze completely, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, she was silent for to long and Val got up and kneeled by her "this doesn't have to mean anything Kira. You aren't going to be forced into anything, if you want nothing to do with her then that's fine." I nodded in agreement. She finally looked up at us, her eyes swirling with emotions, "she told you this?" We nodded, "and you believe her?" My wife's face showed nothing so I knew she was still fighting the thought but I nodded. "it's not Rosalie's style to lie. She doesn't see the point in it."

"so if I asked her point blank?"

"she would tell you." I could tell she was fighting it but wanting to believe it, "Kira like your mother said, this doesn't have to change anything."

"but it changes everything mom." She shook her head, "the house she's staying in, do you know it?" I turned to Val who pursed her lips, "it's the one we almost bought." She nodded "may I borrow one of the cars? I promise to be back by curfew." Val let out a sigh but tossed her the keys to the Tacoma, "please be careful."

"and call if you need anything." She nodded and bolted out the door. I took the seat next to my wife with a sigh, pulling her down onto my lap. "should we have done that?"

"you mean tell her the truth?" rolling my eyes, "I mean telling her something Rosalie should have."

"exactly Rosalie should have."

"she was still trying to get to know her."

"defending the vampire are we?"

"says the woman who was in a deep conversation with a vampire when I got home." I squeezed her waist and she snorted "I wouldn't exactly call it deep."

"hmm what exactly did you two talk about then." She hummed as she leaned into me "as I said she came to warn us about the whole Emmett thing. She is aware of the gist of what we are now." I'm sure my eyebrows were in my hairline "you told her what we were?"

"I did."

"…why?"

"…I don't know." She tilted her head to look at me, I placed a kiss to her lips "something is different about that vampire isn't there."

"aye, I may have, well I took a look at her soul." I chuckled a little at that "of course you did. You know you're not supposed to be doing that."

"shush you. That's not the biggest rule we have broken and you know it."

"mmm what did you see?" her lips pursed "a line."

"hmm to her mate then?" she shrugged, "I don't know, there were two though. And I don't think it was mates."

"why not?"

"…because one of them was-it was attached to me." I froze, my mind going blank before racing "what do you mean attached to you?"

"just that, one went off out the door, the other was attached to me. I swallowed thickly, my arms tightening around her waist, "what does that mean?" I choked out, she turned in my arms to look me in the eyes taking my face in her hands. "it could mean any number of things babe. Most likely I guided her soul sometime in the past and it had a lasting affect."

"does she look familiar to you?"

"well, no but she's a vampire, looks change. Besides I can't be expected to remember every single face." I nodded still lost in thought. "your over thinking this honey." I was going to reply when Leah walked in with a sleeping Aidan in her arms. My wife placed a kiss to the side of my chin before getting up and taking him from her. "this child has so much energy." I send the wolf a smile, "we really appreciate this Leah." She waved me off "don't worry about it, you know I enjoy him, so do the others. Especially Jake. Oh and he already ate dinner." We thanked her and said our goodbyes and I followed Val up as she carried him to his bed. She set him down and turned to me with a raised brow, "what?" I shook my head with a smile, "I love you."

Her own smile melted my heart as she walked up to me, her arms wrapping around my neck as I wound mine around her waist. I placed a kiss to her forehead before moving to her lips. **SEX SCENE-**I deepened it as I pushed her towards our room, she moaned into my mouth when my tongue swirled with hers. "mmph what about mm dinner?" My hands went to the hem of her tank-top "can wait." She rose her hands above her head allowing me to remove it, her bra soon following as I attached my lips to her neck. She threw her head back with a moan and I kept walking her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. I didn't waist time pushing her down onto the bed reaching for her sweats. I slid them down her legs slowly as her eyes darkened with arousal. Crawling back up her body I place kiss after kiss until I reach her lips. She deepened it pulling my into her as I fell between her legs. I pulled away for air before skimming my lips down her neck to her collar bone, by the time I reached her breasts she was panting. I took a nipple in my mouth sucking while lightly pinching the other between two fingers. She gasped as I bit down lightly before moving down her stomach. She pushed her hips into me and I had to hold her down as I slid my way down her body, I moved her legs so they rested over my shoulders. She gasped when I took a long lick up her slit and it quickly turned into a moan when I took her clit into my mouth sucking it. I ran my tongue roughly over the nub as her hip jumped frantically, wrapping my arms around them to keep them in place I slid my tongue into her entrance. Her hand shot to my head gripping my hair as she pulled me into her with a deep moan, her words coming out as a gasp "fuck Bella don't stop baby." Her breathing was coming in pants as I slid my tongue in and out of her core, her hand tightening in my hair as her back arched up and she moaned my name as her release dripped down my face.

Her back collapsed onto the bed, her breathing heavy as I licked up every drop**. **I crawled back up her body placing kiss after kiss on her warm skin. She shivered lightly as I ran my hand up her side until I was caressing her face. "I love you" I murmured against her lips, they turned up as she opened her eyes "I love you to." I kissed her softly before letting her catch her breath, and then I was on my back staring wide eyed at the woman straddling my waist as she smirked down at me.

She leaned down for a kiss quickly sliding her tongue past my lips as her hands traveled my body. She ripped the shirt off of me with a quick tug and took my breast in her hand running her thumb over my nipple before pinching it sending a shock of pleasure through me. Her warm tongue swirled with mine as she tugged on my nipple, my hips jumped into her begging for some kind of friction. She pulled away and slowly unbuttoned my jeans before sliding them down, she ran her hands up and down my legs as she kneeled between them. Licking her lips she ran her finger up from my entrance to my clit over and over and I already knew I was soaking wet. She pulled away and a whimper left me at the loss of her hand only for a whole new flood of want to crash into me as she licked her fingers clean "mm baby you taste so fucking good." She murmured before pressing her lips to mine once more. I could taste myself on her tongue as she pressed the length of her body to mine. She slid a hand down between us until she reached my clit once more rubbing circles around it. My breath left me in a gasp as she pressed down harder "mm you like that baby?" it took me a minute to find my voice "fuck Val." My hips were jumping in rhythm with her fingers, her body on mine keeping me pressed down. I looked up into her eyes as I spread my legs farther for her and in one swift move she slid two fingers deep into my core. I could feel myself get closer and closer as her hand moved faster. My back arched up with one final thrust and I was clenching around her fingers as my vision blurred and the orgasm ripped through me. I laid there panting for what felt like hours well aware she was licking her fingers clean. When I could see straight again I looked up to see her looking down at me with a cocky smirk. **END**

**Kira POV**

I can do this, I can do this. I can't do this. Why was I doing this. I tapped my fingers on the wheel as I got closer and closer to the address my mother gave me. Turning down the dirt road I felt my heartrate speed up like crazy when the house came into view. I can see why my mother's almost bought it, it was very Victorian for Forks. I pulled up out front and sat there staring at the house for a moment trying to gather my nerve. Getting out it felt like the longest walk up the stairs to the door, my hand felt like it weighed a ton as I raised it to knock. I waited for what felt like forever before turning around, I didn't get past the first step though as the door opened behind me. Spinning around I meet the golden eyes of Rosalie. They were lighter so I knew she hunted, but they were still dark as she gazed at me. "Kira, what are you doing here?" she asked when I didn't speak, her voice soft and guarded. I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the words but all that came out was "is Emmett your mate?" her brows furrowed and I saw pain in her eyes but I don't know for what, "no." I nodded, I already knew that. "Am I?" Her eyes widened and it was her turn to stumble for an answer, my mother was certain I was her mate, now it's up to her to tell me the truth I already knew. The signs were all there, the Cullen's didn't socialize with people, Rosalie especially. But she did with me. Rosalie doesn't like people, she isn't even that nice to people, she was nice to me. She even apologized to someone she considered an enemy. But would she tell me the truth? What reason did she have not to? And then she said the word, so quiet I almost didn't hear it "yes." I blinked a couple of times, I knew the answer but hearing it still threw me. Looking up into her golden eyes so full of pain, worry, concern I knew there was no way she was lying to me. "well shit." I uttered only to regret it when she flinched. I ran my hand over my face trying to think of something to say before I put my foot in my mouth again. "Rosalie-"

"it's ok Kira, you should probably just go." She wrapped her arms around herself and I never thought she could look so vulnerable. I looked into her eyes as she willed away the tears that would never fall and with a deep breath I made a decision. I took the few feet between us with her watching my every move, I placed my hands on her shoulder to steady me as I rose on my toes and pressed my lips to hers. She completely froze and I'm sure her eyes were wide. I didn't give her a chance to move even an inch before I pulled away, "pick me up for school tomorrow." And I turned from her making my way back to the truck. I chanced one look back at her in the rear view and noticed her eyes were still following me.

My mind was racing the entire drive back home. When I got there I walked right upstairs and fell into my bed with a thud, I laid there staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. "…I just kissed Rosalie." I murmured. I rolled over and pressed my face into the pillow waiting for darkness to consume me.

When I woke up I could hear the steady thrum of rain on the roof, a look at the clock read 6:15. With a groan I rolled out of bed and into the shower. Throwing on some clothes I grab my jacket and bag tossing them on the couch as I make my way into the kitchen. My mother stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes with Aidan on her hip. "where's ma?" she turned to me with a smile "still in bed."

"she feeling ok?"

"she's fine just tired right now. How did last night go?" I shrugged "honestly not sure, I did tell her to pick me up for school so we will see if she shows." She chucked and placed a plate in front of my spot as I grabbed some juice "sweetheart I don't think she can say no to that." I hummed in response as I took a bite not really sure if I believed it.

Sure enough as I finished my breakfast and cleaned my dished there was a nock at the door. My mother sent me a smirk as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff. Throwing the door open I have never seen Rosalie look so damn nervous. She tried to send me a smile but it came out more of a grimace. "Good morning Kira."

"Morning Rose." I followed her to her car as she opened the door for me like always, Derek ever did that, I mean we usually took his bike, but still any doors. "Driving the Tesla again huh?" her smile turned a bit more real when the car was mentioned "yah the BMW needs work done and I haven't gotten the chance."

"ahh, cool cool."

"mhmm." The ride to school was quiet and awkward as she tapped her fingers on the wheel. She pulled into a spot away from Edwards, who decided to make an appearance again, and he wasn't alone. Next to him stood one mountain of a man with some little blonde hanging on his arm. I couldn't stop the snort that left me, her eyes left them and shot to me in question. I shrugged, "he downgraded." Was all I said, and it was worth it to watch her eyes light up a little more "thank you." She reached for the door to get out when I grabbed her other arm to stop her. She looked to me confused "is everything ok Kira?"

"we should talk about last night." I watched as she immediately shut down all emotion "I don't want you to be late for class." I rolled my eyes "with your driving? We got here early and you know it." She let out an almost inaudible sigh before sitting back into her seat "ok."

"I'm your mate?" She nodded not able to look at me. "your only mate?" She frowned but nodded again. "I kissed you." Her lips twitched "you did" She murmured. "you didn't kiss me back." She whipped her head around to look at me but didn't say anything. "which I guess is reasonable since I took you by surprise." She blinked. I licked my lips, "is that date offer still available?" She blinked a couple more times before "you said no." Nodding "yes I did. I-I didn't want to say yes and have you leave me." I turned to look out the window as my moms SUV pulled up next to us. "…why would I leave you Kira?"

"I didn't know I was your mate Rose. I thought we would go out for a while, I'd fall then you would find them and leave." I saw her hand move out of the corner of my eye as if t reach out to me but she pulled it back. I took a deep breath before turning back to her "I'm fucked up. Far more than the past I told you, the scars and needle marks are just a part. I am fucked up. So I warn you of that now. But if you would still like to, I would very much like to go on that date with you."

"so…your only going on a date with me because your my mate?" I furrowed my brows and I admit I got a little angry "it's not a pity offer if that's what you're thinking Rose. I told you why I said no." Her eyes darkened and I could tell she was fighting her own anger. I took a deep breath to calm myself "ok, so I would like to go out with you, if you still want. Because I like you, not because of pity, or because I am your mate. Just because Rose." She took my words in thinking as the bell rang, and finally "I would like that." I felt the tension leave me, mostly. "Great, awesome." I took the moment she turned to look at me in my advantage and once again pressed my lips to hers. She once again froze but it didn't last long and she kissed me back softly her ice cold hand cupping my cheek. A shiver racked through me and she pulled away "sorry" she murmured. Rolling my eyes "you saw my mother shove ice down his throat right? This is nothing." I kissed her again quickly and got out of the car. She quickly followed clearly still in shock. She walked around to greet me as my mom got out of her car as well. As soon as she did the three vampires were making their way towards us. I rolled my eyes at the cocky smirk dickward wore and slid my hand into Rosalie's, she squeezed it gratefully as the giant vampire walked up to us with him. "Rose." She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't respond, "this is Amber." She still didn't respond but it didn't matter as he turned to my mom with a big grin "Bella Bear." She looked him in the eyes unimpressed not sparing the girl a look before turning to Rose "want me to get Val?" I snorted knowing she would, Rose let out a little chuckle before looking at him "No, not really worth the trouble." With that she dragged me off towards the building, my mom following as Edward yelled after her. A few students turned to look at the idiot not even sparing us a glance. My mom is a fair teacher, but she also takes no nonsense and the other students know that.

Once we were in the building and out of earshot from them I glanced at her "are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She squeezed my hand again and glanced down at them intertwined. I stopped and she was pulled to a stop looking worried "what?" I sent her a smirk before gesturing to the door on my right, she looked as if she would be blushing if she could. "right." She shifted from foot to foot and it was so damn adorable watching her shift nervously. I tugged on the hand still in mine and watched her eyes widen as she stepped up to me. This time though she leaned down to meet me half way pressing her lips to mine, I didn't need to have vampire hearing to catch the gasps around us. I pulled away and smiled at her darkening eyes before walking into class not sparing our audience a glance.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

I sat behind my desk waiting for Kira to walk through, I semi trusted Rosalie with her but there's no telling what Edward has planned with Emmett being back. And that girl he brought with him, I never even heard her speak and her presence annoys me. God I hope I don't have her in any classes. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long until Kira came walking in, I rose a brow when I saw her hand tightly in Rosalie's. Kate followed behind for once looking serious, and incredibly annoyed. They took their seats with the rest of class and I stood up to start class just as the door opened once more. "sorry I'm late, I'm new." She stated as if that was reason enough and every vampire in the room tensed. Her voice alone grated on me "then perhaps next time find your classes ahead of time. Take the empty seat over there." I snapped not liking it was next to Kira. She did as I asked and I was able to start the class, but it didn't last long until she leaned over and whispered something to Kira. "what could be so important for you to interrupt my class Miss?"

"Amber maam, and nothing sorry." I hummed and started my class again as I kept my eyes on Kira and the vampires in the room. Luckily the rest of class went by without her opening her mouth again, she did however keep shooting glances towards them. "Alright class this paper is going to have the instructions for your project on it, this is a group project of two to four, no more. You have two weeks to finish it. I suggest you pick your groups now." I stated as I started handing out papers, Amber once again leaned over to Kira "hey how about we work on this together." She glanced at her sideways "I'm working on it with Rosalie."

"Rosalie can work on it with Kate though."

"yah and me, Rosalie, Kate and Wyett."

"yah but-"

"she said no." Rosalie finally snapped but never spared her a glance. "she can speak for herself-"

"and she has." Kate also interrupted, she finally got the point and sat back with a huff. With those instructions I ended class quickly. Kira, Wyett and the two vampires I kind of liked stuck around as the bell rang. The other vampire stomped her way out of the room. When the door shut I turned to Rosalie and noticed her eyes were slightly darker, I rose a brow "you have been feeding I hope considering I am trusting my daughter with you?" She covered up her offended look before answering "of course, I would never hurt her Bella, and I would never allow someone else to." I hummed handing Wyett and Kira their food before continuing "are you ok?" She looked shocked I was asking her "I am fine thank you. I have made peace with what Emmett did, not so much with what they are all doing now."

"which is?"

"Exactly, I have no idea. And I don't like it. And I don't like her sudden interest in Kira."

"Now that we can agree on. My guess is Edward thinks they can use her to get to me, and my daughter will not be used like that." I was going to continue when Kate spoke up "Irina did just text me and said it looks like they are planning something for sure. They were all huddled up before she lost em." With a sigh I turned back to Rosalie, "your brother is really starting to piss me off." She sent me a small smirk "not my brother remember?" I let out a little chuckle as the door opened to admit the three vampires I didn't want to see. Edward wore that same stupid smirk while Emmett had on his old dopey grin that use to make me smile. His little girlfriend hung onto his arm and I wanted nothing more than to smack that stuck up look off her face. "Bella-"

"Mr. Cullen." I admit I enjoyed watching his lips turn down at my obvious disinterest. "there's no audience Bella, you don't need to pretend or call me that."

"your right. I don't _need _to do anything. I _choose _to. Funny how that works huh? How I can just choose something for myself and not worry about someone telling me that I am wrong or that they know more about what's best for me." His face took on that look it gets when your about to lecture a child about why what they did was wrong. "Bella you have to understand-"

"no Edward, actually I don't, again funny how that works out huh? If I don't want to do something then I can just, not. And no one has the right to take that away from me."

"Bella-Bear."

"Don't call me that Emmett." I rose a brow when it looked like his little girlfriend was going to speak up and she thought better of it. "ok , ok. Bella look, I get your upset but Edward only had your best interests in mind."

"Really now? So when he took me out into the forest, that was for me? The clumsy disaster prone human, out into the forest, ok? When he hit each and every single insecurity I had, was that also for me? Oh what about when he took away the family I had come to think of as my own, the family I thought felt the same about me? The _only f_amily I had. I take it that was for me as well?" as I continued my tone got more and more sarcastic, out of the corner of my eye I could see my daughter trying to hide her smirk in Rosalie's shoulder from behind as I showed them just how stupid I thought they were. Her arms had wrapped around the vampires waist probably thinking she could hold her back from starting anything, and it probably would. The vampire looked actually comfortable with her arms around her, I noticed she took the space between Kira and the vampires as soon as the door opened. "I'm curious Edward, how exactly was all that the best for me?" His mouth flopped open and closed before "can we please talk about this alone?"

"ahh so you do know how to ask instead of demand? No, we may not. And that's more for your benefit than mine, I'm not sure I would be able to stop myself from killing you. Not that I would really mind."

"you would really kill him?" I turned to the blonde wrapped around Emmett's arm, "absolutely. I would kill him, I would kill you, I would kill Emmett. Hell I would even kill Rosalie of it came down to it. No offence." I added with a look towards her, all she did was shrug not looking all that worried. But Kira did send a glare my way over her shoulder. The comment brought the other vampires attention towards them, Edward glared big surprise there, Amber's eyes narrowed and Emmett's widened. "And your ok with that?" she asked, Rosalie rose a brow "I have no intention of doing anything that would make her want to kill me. If I did than I would deserve it."

"you would fight Bella?" she turned to Edward her expression bored "you did see what she did to Carlisle right?" I held back my smirk along with Kira as she tilted her head "you should have seen what my mom did to Embry one of the wolves. He still has a bald spot when he shifts." Rosalie tilter her head to smirk down at the human, her eyes lighting up when they met hers. "oh I believe it." I turned back to Edward when he made a disgusted sound, his attention on Rosalie before turning back to me "you need to keep Rosalie away from her Bella."

"oh? And why's that?"

"the thoughts she's having are-"

"hers and hers alone!" my daughter snapped much to his surprise. I would have added more but "the bell rang, you all need to get to class. Now." My tone switched quickly from boredom to strict teacher that even the vampires left the room with a huff.

As soon as they were put of my classroom, my next class of students started filing in. And unlike the vampires at this school, they gave me little to no trouble beyond what high schoolers do. I gave these students the same project as the rest of my classes and watched as they partnered up.

Before I knew it the final bell rang and I gathered up my things as the last student walked out. I was just heading out the door when it opened before I got to it, there stood that fucking idiot I have been avoiding. He smiled "finally Bella, some alone time." He walked in and closed the door before turning to me with that stupid smile. with a sigh I set my stuff down now that he was effectively blocking my only exit. "what do you want Edward?" I he noticed my annoyed tone then he didn't show it "to talk."

"I have already made myself perfectly clear about anything you have to say."

"Bella it's just you and me right now. You don't need to do this." he took a step forward with his arms open as if I would just step into them. I looked at him so he knew how stupid I thought he was "what do you want? Because I want to go home." I spoke slowly as if talking to a child, he didn't seem to like his own medicine which made it so worth it. "Bella, I'm back."

"yes I see that, and you have been nothing but a pain in the ass since."

"I get your mad Bella, and you have every right to be."

"I'm aware."

"but it doesn't have to be like this. we can work this out."

"I don't want to work this out."

"we could get away." He continued talking as if he didn't hear a word I had said, and he probably didn't. I rolled my eyes before I could no longer take his rambling on, with a wave of my hand there was sweet silence. I smirked as he clawed at the ice over his mouth. I walked up to him and for once I saw real fear in his eyes, "listen good here Edward since I apparently didn't get my point across last time. I don't love you anymore. I don't even like you. There will never, ever, be another us. When I said I would kill you, I meant every single word of it, it was not some show for an audience. I would rip you limb from limb, right before your daddy's eyes. And then I would rip him apart, limb by limb. And anyone who stood in my way. Anyone who threatens my family, and as of right now, that includes Rosalie. I don't know what kind of game your trying to play bringing Emmett back here, and I don't particularly care. But don't cross me, don't cross us, you won't like the end result. I do hope we have an understanding now?" I waited for him to nod before patting him on the cheek "wonderful." With that I walked out not letting the ice melt until I was down the hall.

I let out the breath I had been holding in when I walked out of the building, the cold chill of the air calming me immediately. Rosalie's car was already gone so I'm assuming Kira left with her. Emmett and Amber stood in front of Edward's car looking confused when I walked out without him. Wyett stood in front of my car with his arms crossed not paying them any mind even though I know he was on guard. I also knew Amber was subtly trying to check him out. With a roll of my eyes I hop into the car as he held the door open for me before going around to the other side.

The drive home was silent and thankfully short. I parked my car next to Val's and jumped out. And then I was disappointed when I walked in and felt the house was empty. With a sigh I check my phone, Kira was with Rosalie and Kate working on the project. I let out a little growl when I saw the message from Val. "what?"

"she and Lauren are in Seattle looking into any vampire problems."

"…Lauren will keep an eye on her Izz." I let out a sigh as I tried to calm down, putting my stuff away as I replied "I know she will, I just don't like having her that far right now."

"I know and I get that, especially with her being pregnant, but this is Val were talking about." I let out a little chuckle "I know she can handle herself, but I also know her temper when pregnant."

"fair enough. So, you guys really didn't plan this?"

"this pregnancy? No definitely not. And I know that worries her."

"yah, Val never was one for surprises. But it was only a matter of time before the Higher ups got involved, Hayden especially."

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean my sister is damn good at what she does, one of the best if not the best. But she is also very dangerous, even for your kind. When she went rogue, she was near impossible to control because there was nothing she cared about enough. Now she has you and the kids, what better way to keep her…compliant?"

"you think they did this for more leverage?"

"I think Hayden would do anything to keep her on his leash." I let out a growl at the thought "why though? What does this gain him?"

"With one of the most powerful Fallen at his disposable? It keeps him near the top. Even the Volturi fear pissing him off lest he send her to Italy." Shaking my head "I never liked that creep." He chuckled "you know he actually wasn't to bad back when he was…smitten with her. I think he took the rejection pretty hard." He smirked when I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned pretty serious though "but for real, she broke the rules already Izz, and I'm glad she did, she's a different person with you. But that not how they all see it. If she keeps breaking them there no way to tell what they will do."

"She's been doing really well Wyett, I would think they would be happy one of their Fallen was back on the right track."

"they would be if they didn't fear losing their best weapon, well _weapons_ now." I fell into the couch with a thud as he sat across from me. "it's just a theory."

"yah but it's also what most likely happened. If I didn't decide this and she didn't decide to do this, then it has to be someone who knows what to do to make it happen. And I don't know anyone without wings besides you, Kira and the pack who even know about it."

"your worried."

"I am."

"about having another baby?"

"No. We didn't really talk much about it since Aidan was born but I thought about it. I wanted another one, I think she did to just not now. And like you said, Val doesn't do surprises well. She does people making choices for her even worse."

"yah, she has been trying to get ahold of someone for days now, even the Hospital is vacant of anyone non-human."

"great."

"yah. But on the bright side." I rose a brow waiting for him to continue, he stared at me a for a moment before "I got nothing." We sat in silence for another moment as I sent a text for Leah to bring Aidan back. "Izz?" I looked up at his wary voice "are you ok?"

"…what do mean?"

"I mean with the whole vampire situation."

"I'm fine Wyett, we will deal with it as soon as we find the maker and-"

"not that vampire situation." I admit I tensed, "the Cullen's?"

"and Denali's, and the blonde mated to your daughter."

"I-honestly don't know how to answer that."

"…ok, let's start with the easier one. Rosalie and Kira." My chuckle was unamused "I wouldn't call that the easy one. I'm not happy about it, neither is Val. But, I don't know, I trust her with Rosalie, as much as I can at least. She has already proven time after time she would defend her. She's a completely different vampire with Kira than the one I knew."

"yah I will give the vampire that, she does seem to have Kira in the front of her mind." I nodded still not sure how I really felt about it, but he was right that was the easy situation. "what about the little one and her mate?"

"Alice and Jasper? I really want to forgive her, part of me already has. She was my best friend, my sister. But she still left, she still followed him without even checking on me before leaving."

"if Val were to leave?"

"…I would follow obviously, I know she left because Jasper wanted to. That doesn't excuse not saying goodbye."

"no it doesn't, but at least they are on our side with this mess. Jasper could come in handy with this vampire problem, as well as his 'brother'." I sent him a smirk "you heard him, he is no longer his brother."

"ha, yah that seems to be going around a lot lately. Speaking of brothers, what about the big guy?"

"ahh Emmett and his new little 'mate'. I don't know. Considering what he did I can't even say I really know him. He and Rosalie seemed like the perfect couple back then. For him to do that and then show back up with that girl. I don't like it."

"yah they are definitely planning something, Edward probably called them for back up, considering you two use to be close." And that is what pisses me off, I was close to him and he pulls this crap like its nothing. "and the Denali's?" my head shot up "what about them?" He simply rose a brow, "I have no issues with them, they aren't the ones who hurt me. And Val said they had made peace with what they are so they are where they should be."

"and that one…Tanya?"

"…what about her, I lump her with the others, I have no issues with her. She is on our side."

"oh I don't doubt that, but why? There is something more there."

"…probably because of Rosalie. And then her sisters mating with Leah and all." I replied but my voice sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than anything. Thankfully the door opened before I could think to much on it, Kira walked in stopping when her eyes landed on us, "is everything ok?"

"of course, where were you?"

"sorry, we bailed as soon as we could, Rose didn't wana deal with them. we went back to her house to work on the project with Kate."

"Rose?" her face reddened when I sent her a smirk, she shifted foot to foot before changing the subject "where's mom?"

"Seattle." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen, I waited for her to come back with her snack before patting the spot next to me. She sat down leaning into my side as I wrapped an arm around her "are you doing ok Kira?"

"why wouldn't I be?"

"well this whole vampire thing can't be easy on you either." Shaking her head "it wasn't me they hurt mom, that's what pisses me off, they hurt you and they think they can just waltz right back into your life."

"mm I know your worried Kira but you don't need to be-"

"what if tries something? Like actually tries something beyond his consistent rambling?"

"well, if he tried something with you, there is a long line of people who are going to end him."

"Damn straight." Wyett muttered. I sent him a smile, "and if he tried something with your uncle there, well I think we all know how that would end." He flashed her his fangs in a smile and she laughed before turning serious again "and if he tried something with you? Would you really be able to kill him?" I actually thought about it for a moment, yah I said it a lot but would I actually be able to do it? I loved him once, at least I thought I did. But he did more than just hurt me, he put my life in danger, he left me where anything could happen and no one would know. And then everyday from there I was a danger to myself because of it. "honestly hon, I don't know. I know I could for any of you, I would without a second thought."

"but for yourself mom?"

"…I don't know. I think I would be able to, but I don't know. What I do know though is even if I couldn't, your mother would."

"fuck yah I would." We all jumped at the quiet admission turning to where she stood in the door way with Lauren "Jesus Val, your like a fucking ninja." She sent me a smirk flashing me her fangs before turning to Kira, "my point is nothing is going to happen to your mom, either of us Kira. I would not allow him to hurt her again. And I would not allow him to hurt you."

"you would kill him?"

"I would, without a second thought. I would kill any of them if necessary." I felt Kira tense before Val continued "relax, your little blonde vampire is safe, for now."

"yah, I don't see Rosalie giving us a reason otherwise." She relaxed momentarily before "She wouldn't do anything to make you. How was Seattle?" She changed the subject clearly uncomfortable with the topic of Rosalie's death. Lauren walked around Val and took a seat on Wyett's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. Val took the spot on the other side of Kira after pressing her lisp to mine quickly allowing Lauren to answer the question. "pretty uneventful actually. We caught a few scents of vampires, newborns. But following them led to a dead end."

"how many?"

"not sure, maybe 5. But not a single scent was strong enough to be the maker. Which worries me, they may not be staying in Seattle."

"great, then what do we do?"

"right now nothing, I'm starving and exhausted, so we have dinner. Then we see." I turned to look at her, and she did look exhausted, her eyes had dark circles under them though I know she got some sleep last night. The red in her eyes was still fading so I also know she had kept them shifted for to long today, her eyes narrowed as of she had a killer headache, and she probably did. "alright, how about I order something instead then?" She nodded still a bit distracted, "aye." I quickly ordered from the only Pizza place in town, when I joined them in the living room again Leah had already dropped Aidan off and he was curled up in my wife's arms. "She not want to stay for dinner?" She shook her head "no, Jake has them doing some extra training or something." Makes sense, especially with all the vampire crap going on in this state. Dinner arrived shortly after and we all dug in catching up with everyone considering we have all been a bit distracted lately. It was nice to just have dinner as a family again, no vampires around, no vampires mentioned at all. No phones were checked, no distractions from just each other.

Kira eventually decided to call it a nigh before heading upstairs to work on the rest of her homework. Lauren and Wyett soon followed. For a minute I just sat there watching as Val put some movie on for Aidan. Eventually she murmured "I can feel your eyes you know." My lips twitched up into a smile and I held my hand out to her, she took it without question curling up into my side. I could still feel how tense she was, only slightly relaxing when I rand my thumb over her hip bone in hopefully soothing circles. She let out a little sigh leaning into me, "your worried." It wasn't a question and we both knew it, "what are we going to do?" I licked my lips thinking of a way to ease my wife's worries "well, for starters we aren't going to let this determine our lives and how we live it Val."

"isn't it already doing that?"

"yes, and that ends. Look, how about we have a meeting with the Denali's, and wolves together? I know your not their biggest fan, but it may help."

"How?" she ground out. "we come up with a plan, we split up if necessary and cut this vampire off, we finish this. with all of us on board we won't come up empty handed, one of us will find a vampire, and then we go form there." She thought about it for a second before nodding her head, then our eyes shot to the child in front of the TV who was currently cracking up at some nonsense on the screen. She shook her head with a smile, "and what about our other problem?" I admit I tensed "you see it as a problem?"

"…that's not what I meant babe."

"then what did you mean Val?" she flinched at my tone and I instantly regretted it. "it's a problem that someone is interfering with our lives." Taking a deep breath "…Wyett thinks it was Hayden." Her head shot up from where she laid it on my shoulder to look me in the eye. "what?"

"think about it Val. The higher ups are the main people who know what it takes, the rest are our family. Who else would have something to gain from this? The higher ups yah, true, but they don't care enough, not like he does."

"…he wouldn't" She uttered but the look on her face said even she didn't buy it. "what could he gain from this?"

"…leverage." Her hands were clenched into fists as she tried to rain in her temper and powers. "I'm going to kill him. He had to know I would if I found out."

"how?" her eyes flashed to me in confusion "Val, baby you can't go up there." I murmured it quietly but I still saw the pain in her eyes. I slowly brought my hand up to wipe away the lone tear she let fall "I trusted him. I treated him like family. I have done everything for him!" She jumped up and started pacing, thankfully Aidan unaware. "he calls and I jump. He needs something dealt with I deal with it! He gives an order and I follow it!" I let watched her pace back and forth ranting until she got It all out, until she sank back into my side. "…we could be wrong Val."

"yes, we could. But we probably aren't. I should have seen it coming."

"baby-"

"Don't Bella. I should have. The only way a Higher Angel keeps his wings that white is by having someone else do his dirty work. And that was me." She shook her head "come on baby, it's time for bed." She got up shutting the TV off and he turned to look at her like she ended his entire world. "you can watch it tomorrow." She swung him into her arms, "bath time first." I watched her until she disappeared up the stairs and then let out a sigh. I sent a quick message to Jake asking if he would be willing to meet with everyone. He wasn't happy I'm sure but he agreed. I made my way up the stairs knocking before pushing Kira's door open. She sitting at her desk putting her homework away when she turned to me. "hey ma, everything ok?"

"yah sweetie everything is fine. But can you do me a favor and text Rosalie to ask Tanya if her and her family would be willing to meet with us and the wolves please."

"sure I can do that right now."

"thanks, just let me know when she re-" her phone vibrated before I could finish and her face reddened. "she answers pretty quick. She said Tanya said yes, and to just give you her number. Here." I quickly typed her number in my phone. "thank you love. Get some sleep."

"I will, you to mom. Love you."

"love you to." I placed a kiss to her forehead before making my way to our room, I stopped in the open doorway of Aidan's room and smiled when I saw Val rocking him to sleep, and him fighting it the whole way. He hardly ever has to be rocked anymore except on his particularly stubborn nights. He can never fight it for too long as I watched his eyes finally close. A few minutes later and he was out, she placed him in his bed knowing he would most likely still end up in ours. I went to close the gate at the stairs and change for bed by the time she made it back to our room. she stripped out of her clothes and crawled into bed settling into my arms. "everyone has agreed to meet, we just need to pick the when and where."

"hmmm. Well it will have to be after school or on the weekend. Which do you think the Cullen's are least likely to crash?"

"does it matter? We will have a pack of wolves, the Denali's and us there, I'm not sure even Edward is that stupid."

"fair enough. Do you really think the Denali's would side with us?" I thought about it for a moment, they have had plenty of chances to take the Cullen's side, and they haven't really tried to hide their dislike of Edward. And with Emmett's return, I don't think they would defend them. "yah, I think they would, I'm not too sure about Esme yet, but the others, the Denali's and even Alice and Jasper, I think they would." She hummed in answer. "do you disagree?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not concerned with Rosalie, I have a feeling that girl would jump into an open flame if Kira asked." With a little chuckle "I have to agree."

"As for the pixie and her mate, I think they feel to betrayed by them to side with him. That and she seems to want your forgiveness to badly to go against you. And he will follow her."

"…she was like a sister to me." I murmured and she shifted to look up at me "for what it's worth, I don't think she was faking that, you were a sister to her to." She placed a kiss to my chin. "perhaps" was all I could manage and thankfully she continued "as for the Denali's though, I don't know. The other two will follow their leader, that I know for sure. But I don't see what they gain from siding with us, other than it being for Rosalie. But…"

"but?"

"but she genuinely seems to care."

"she does doesn't she. How about this weekend, up the mountain in that one clearing near the cliffs?"

"Aye, sounds good."

"then I will text them tomorrow and see if it works for everyone." With that taken care of I paced a soft kiss to her lips and let the darkness take over.

When I woke up the next morning it was before my alarm, and thanks to the finger poking me in the face. I cracked an eye open and came face to face with a smiling 3 year old. "momma!" he squealed into my ear. "mmph not so loud buddy." He threw himself onto me while trying to also burrow into the blankets. I wrapped my arms around him hoping to keep him still for the last 20 minutes before my alarm goes off. It did not work. "momma food." With a groan I turned my head towards the mass of red curls next to me, I didn't get to utter a work though and she never opened her eyes "not a chance love. I got him out of bed when he woke up. Your turn."

"right right." With a sigh I swung myself up taking the child hanging onto me with me. once downstairs I made him a quick breakfast and tried to get ready from work while also keeping an eye on him. Kira came down shortly after already showered and dressed. I placed a plate in front of her as she spoke "go on, I'll watch him." Placing a grateful kiss to her forehead I ran back upstairs for a quick shower. I threw on some work appropriate clothes and walked out where my wife was mid-stretch, the usual desire flooded through me as she caught my eye with a smirk. Shaking my head "you know what your doing." She let out a little chuckle before walking past me for her own shower.

When I made it back down stairs I ate quickly "is Rosalie picking you up?"

"nah, I'm going to ride with you today." I nodded and pulled out my phone to send the message to everyone about this weekend. Everyone agreed readily. "where's Wyett?"

"here." I looked up as he entered the kitchen running a hand through the mess of his hair. "you do own a brush yes?"

"ha ha. This is the best I am doing today." He managed through a yawn. "right, eat so we can go." He stuffed some food into his mouth and we made our way to the car. "so when is this meeting going down?"

"this weekend."

"…so tomorrow?"

"what?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday mom." Shit it was? "oh, well then yes."

"can I go?"

"yes, you and your brother will be going. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone or on the reservation while everyone is meeting." she nodded her head as I parked. Rosalie was already making her way towards us as she hopped out. Her eyes lit up on Kira but she still seemed shocked when she leaned up to kiss her. Almost as shocked as the onlooking students that neither of them paid attention to. Kira took her hand as Rosalie turned to me, probably expecting the worst, "good morning Bella."

"Rosalie." She cleared her throat un-necessarily "Tanya had told us about the meeting."

"good, hopefully we can put an end to all this nonsense." She nodded before "were heading to class mom." She gestured to the three vampires walking our way. "of course." Wyett took up the spot between me and the trio leaning against the car with his arms crossed. "good morning Bella."

"Cullens." He frowned but covered it instantly as Emmett spoke "I wanted to apologize Bella."

"for?"

"leaving the way we did. It was uncalled for. We really did think of you as family." I rose a brow as Amber tried to send me a sympathetic look, as if she knew a damn thing about what happened, Edward simply nodded his head. "…that's nice." Was all I gave them and Wyett cracked a smirk that none of them missed. "Bella we need to talk."

"and here we go again."

"not about us Bella."

"oh? Then do tell." My voice dripped of sarcasm he didn't notice. "Rosalie and Kira." I tensed "tread carefully Edward."

"your daughter isn't safe Bella. Not with Rosalie."

"is that so?"

"it's only a matter of time until she slips up Bella."

"really? Rosalie? The vampire who has never not once had human blood, is going to slip up? Slip up on her mate?"

"Bella she isn't her mate, Rosalie is lying to you." He spoke as I if I were a child. "the way you lied to me?" his eyes widened before anger took over "what did Tanya tell you? She's lying Bella it isn't true, I won't allow it." …ok what now? "what does Tanya have to do with anything? And you don't need to allow anything as you have no say in anything that has to do with me, or my daughter." I didn't bother waiting for his reply and pushed off of the car towards the buildings, Wyett trailing behind after me.

Classes went by quickly and thankfully uneventful. I didn't even have to get after Amber in class, though her looks towards Kira were concerning, and pissing Rosalie off as I heard a growl start up multiple times, Kira having to put a hand on hers to quiet them. Each time she would look over gratefully.

When the final bell rang I let out a sigh and quickly gathered my things, thankfully when I walked out the door Wyett was there staring down the three vampires down the hall. They looked like they wanted to

walk over here but thought better of it. He walked me to the car like a body guard and not a single vampire tried to approach me. It was great. Kira was already at the car with Rosalie standing guard, her hands wrapped around her. they said their goodbyes as I got closer, "I will see you tomorrow Bella." I nodded. We swung by to pick up Aidan on the way home as Val went to work today.

When we got home we sat in front of the TV and ate leftover pizza while Aidan played around with his toys. We then all went our separate ways, Kira went upstairs to most likely talk to Rosalie on the phone. Wyett took off to pick up Lauren and then head for the reservation. Aidan was still rolling around on the floor so I decided to get some chores done before Val got home, or at least started. Dishes were done, laundry was going, the floors were clean and nothing was laying around other then Aidan's toys by the time Val got home. I was laying on the couch grading a few papers when she walked through the door. Of course Aidan went running for her and she swung him into her arms. She kissed him all over her face as he squealed. She made her way to me and placed a kiss to my lips and swiped a piece of pizza in one move. "how was work?"

"not too bad, we have a few clients being released. Alex is still a pain in my ass. Nothing unusual. How was school?" I frowned at the mention of the doctor, he didn't exactly hide the fact that he had a hard on for my wife, going as far as to blatantly flirt and ask her out. Shaking the thoughts out of my head "fine. Wyett kept the little vampires away."

"ahh where is the pup?"

"the reservation with Lauren."

"mmm and Kira?"

"sweeping!" Aidan yelled "she's sleeping?"

"doubtful, she's probably on the phone with Rosalie." She rolled her eyes "of course." She set him down and took the papers from my hand before laying down on top of me. My hands automatically went to her hips to keep her steady. I ran my hand up her back, "I've been thinking." She murmured into my neck. "uhoh." She poked me in the side and I had to chuckle "alright alright. What about?"

"after this is all done, and we can actually get ahold of the higher ups."

"yah?" I could feel her purse her lips against my skin, "when we pay off your debt what do you want?"

"what do you mean?"

She sat up so she was straddling my waist, "when we pay off your life debt, what do you want to do? My wings will still be black, Bella I will never be allowed back up there. And I have made peace with that but-"

"hey hey hey, stop…your worried I will leave?"

"I'm worried about what will happen if you don't." She quietly admitted and my heart nearly froze. "Val?"

"what if you stay and regret it? What if you blame me? What if-" I silenced her with my lips. "it's not going to happen" I murmured against her. "you know why I want to pay off this debt Val?" She shook her head. "Not to open that door. Not to get in good with the higher ups. I do it to keep them off our

back. I do it to keep them off of yours. I have no intention, I have never had any intention of going up there when this was done and over with. If you wanted to stop working for them here and now I would agree, of you wanted to leave and disappear I would follow. If you wanted to burn this entire place t the ground, I would stand by you." She let a couple of tears slide down her face that Aidan walked over to try and wipe away, "no momma." She chuckled watery before placing a kiss to his cheek. "it's ok baby." She turned to me, "I may have been able to walk away from this in the past, but I can't anymore, not while people are dying, and not while there a chance of exposure. But after, maybe I'm done answering to them."

"they will come for us."

"I know." She laid her head back down on my shoulder. "maybe it is almost time for us to find somewhere else?"

"yah, maybe it is." We laid there in silence for what felt like hours until Aidan was continuously yawning, "I think it is time for bed my love? We have a meeting to attend tomorrow and I know how you are when tired."

"ha ha ha" she mumbled but climbed off of me. I went to pick Aidan up but he wanted to walk himself to bed, so I spent the next 10 minutes making sure he didn't fall back on the stairs. Eventually I made it to our room where my smirking wife was already in bed and joined her.

When I woke up it was thankfully not a an alarm, or anyone poking me in the face. The spot next to me was empty and getting cold so she had gotten up awhile ago. I stretched out before taking a quick shower. Throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt I made my way downstairs where my family was eating breakfast. Val was helping Aidan eat his waffles and keep him from shoving the entire thing in his mouth and Kira was eating while texting, my guess Rosalie. "no phone at the table, you know that." She rolled her eyes but sent one last message before tossing it to the counter. Wyett sent her a smirk until Lauren backhanded his stomach. I grabbed my own plate and dug in as they bantered back and forth. When everyone was done I cleaned up and started the dishwasher. "what time is the meeting supposed to be at?"

"I told them around noon. So we should probably get ready soon."

"alright then we should change." With that they scattered upstairs to get ready. Aidan was already dressed and my wife was wearing workout pants and a tank top. "so how do you want to do this?"

"…no idea yet. I'm hoping with all of us we can maybe corner one of them. Or at the very least follow one of the newborns."

"and if we come out empty handed?"

"then we push out farther." She nodded her head and finished wiping the baby's face clean. The others came down shortly after dressed in clothes that would be easy to move around in, workout clothes and sweats. We went out the back door and into the forest "Wyett why don't you shift, that way you can carry Kira and Aidan. We'll hang on to your clothes." He nodded before quickly removing his clothes and falling to his knees. Unlike the shifters his change wasn't painless, wasn't exactly painful, but definitely unpleasant. I turned my head with my family as bones started to crack. It only took a moment before a

huge black wolf stood in his place, he shook out his fur before dropping down to the ground. I helped Kira hop up before Val handed Aidan to her. "we will meet you guys there. Lauren?"

"I'll stick to the ground, just in case." I nodded and unfurled my wings, nothing beat the feeling of stretching them out. I turned to see Val doing the same, her black wings such a contrast to mine. They were littered with white and gray feathers, but she was right, they would never reach that pure white it takes to go up there. I knew it, she knew it, and they knew it, yet they still led us around with false hopes. She rose a brow in question at my staring but I only shook my head and shot into the sky, she soon followed. Ok maybe I was wrong, this was the best feeling with the wind on my wings, the air getting colder the higher I got. When I was high enough I stopped and waited for Val to catch up, which she did easily, and we took off for the clearing. Looking down I could see the heat signature of Wyett and the kids. Lauren was off to the side of them flying through the trees.

It didn't take us long to reach the top of the mountain where the vampires already waited. Lauren's wings disappeared before she was close enough to them to see, Tanya may know what we were but the rest didn't unless she told them. When we were directly over them I shared a smirk with my wife as our wings disappeared and we plummeted towards the ground.

I saw just about every vampire's face turn to horror when they looked up, all but Tanya's. With a gust of heat from Val our descent slowed enough to where we hit the ground without a sound. Their mouths opened and closed, and it looked like Alice would faint if she could. "great your all here." Val grabbed Aidan before helping Kira down who was instantly joined by Rosalie. "you just fell from the sky." I turned to Kate as she stated the obvious. "I'm aware."

"how?" I rose a brow but her sister beat me to it, "were here to discuss the vampire problem in Seattle Kate. I'm assuming?" I nodded when she turned to me. "yes, were hoping that with every ones help we can maybe finish this. Find the vampire making them, or at least a new born we can get information out of."

"and how do we plan on getting that information?"

"I will deal with that." Alice turned to Val for a second looking wary, but Jasper turned on his soldier "you have a plan?"

"yes and no. We were thinking of splitting up with everyone, hit the locations of the farthest disappearances and move inwards."

"you want to block them in."

"yes."

"and then what?"

"if it's the vampire causing the disappearances we deal with it."

"how?"

"…how do you think? This vampire is not only a threat to your existence, and humans, it is a threat to us. And we will deal with. We're not asking you to kill them, just help us find them." he nodded but still looked uncomfortable "what if we come across a newborn?" Alice asked. "we deal with it."

"you mean you kill them to? They had no choice in the matter Bella, we can teach them. Killing them makes us just the same monster their maker is."

"you already made my point Alice, they had no choice in the matter, they did not ask for this, no more than the humans asked to have their own on the menu. But whether they asked for it or not they are killing people who don't deserve to die, who aren't supposed to die. They are fucking with the balance, and that lands on us to fix. You judge us for something you know nothing about. Do you know what happens when the world is out of balance? Chaos." Val put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down knowing just how I feel about this topic, knowing just how much I despise our job, she turned to the pixie "we like this no more than you do vampire, but we have a job to complete, with or without your assistance. People are dying who shouldn't be, their souls in limbo. If killing this vampire steadies the balance then that is what we will do. If Killing each and every one of their newborn vampires is what it takes, then that is what we do. I enjoy taking a life no more than you do, but this is the world we live in."

"says who?!"

"beings beyond your reach."

"bull. These people, yah they are people, and they didn't ask to be turned. They can still be helped, we can give them a chance like the one given to us. You don't get to make that decision. You don't know what will happen if-"

"yes I do!" Val finally snapped handing Aidan to me before walking up to her, Jasper tensed. "I have seen the hell it rises child! I have seen the war it brings, the death, the blood that soaks the ground. I have seen what it does to the world and all that inhabit it. I have seen it cause lovers to take their own lives, I have seen it make a mother smother their child to death, I have seen it pit brother against brother, for nothing. That is what an imbalance does Alice. It ends the world."


End file.
